La Decisión de un Hyūga
by Shima No Ru
Summary: Los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi; herederos del Sōke y Bōke. Un juego de niños... Una técnica de confusión mental terminará marcándolos: al heredero en la frente y al sirviente engrandeciéndolo. El valor de los extras. Lo que no se contó y nunca nadie sospechó.
1. El último momento

**La Decisión de un** **Hyūga.**

**1. Último momento.**

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic esta hecho sólo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y de quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Un pequeño camina, sólo como de costumbre, por las calles de Konoha.

Al mismo tiempo, Hizashi Hyūga, con la frente en alto, va en camino a su destino. En su mente tiene una sola imagen que le causa gran pesar dejar atrás.

* * *

En un momento de desconcierto ante el rumor de que el Hokage se encontraba por el área, el pequeño niño se alejó del alcance y vista de cualquiera, al ver un viejo estanque con escasa agua de la última vez que había llovido. Un lugar viejo y olvidado que había visto mejores días, pero que ahora era pasado de largo por la gente de la aldea... por todos menos por él. Aquel espacio se encontraba en el centro de un pequeño círculo de pasto, tierra, polvo y piedras.

* * *

¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Claro, respuesta simple y obvia: _destino_. Extraño y maldito destino que marcaba a las personas, a algunas literalmente como a él. ¿Es que acaso no podía decidir acerca de su vida como la gente normal? Decían que ser un Hyūga era un privilegio, que esos ojos eran una bendición y un gran poder, pero para los miembros de la Rama Secundaria no era todo como se pintaba –reflexionó mirando cómo un niño corría extendiendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose al pequeño estanque el cual era cubierto por la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos que opacaba y hacía ver aún más viejo y desgastado el pequeño conjunto de piedras. La criatura se sentó en la orilla para contemplar su rostro en el agua.

—Los niños al final siempre serán igual— pensó en voz alta, molesto. Pensó que el hecho de que un pequeño lleno de vida y juventud hallara algo de bello o interesante en tal triste vejestorio tendría un significado poético, pero se equivocaba: la vanidad y superficialidad parecían siempre estar por encima de todo. Él iba a morir, y parecía que al mundo le daba igual, no había duda. Estaba furioso.

Él lo volteó a ver y, justificando su acción pasada comentó entre risas infantiles:

—Pensaba en cómo era papá, es que… no recuerdo su rostro, ni sé su nombre; no tengo padres—. Eso causó una mueca de ¿tristeza? en el rostro del Hyūga. Tal vez no todos los niños eran tan inmaduros, inconscientes e indiferentes a las realidades de la vida.

¿Pero por qué decía él eso en una forma tan fluida y alegre? ¿Acaso a esa edad no se tenía el suficiente conocimiento acerca del dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido? Al parecer no.

_¿Así hablaría su hijo de él años después? ¿Cómo si no importase, alegremente y- de hecho- muy feliz? ¿En qué clase de persona se convertiría?_

—También imaginaba cómo se sentiría tener un hermano…— continuó, mirando el estanque, el pequeño—. Un gemelo —aclaró. Eso era el por qué observaba su reflejo de esa forma. Ahora podía notar en sus ojos alegres el dolor y la soledad que escondió por momentos.

El adulto se sentía como un tonto. Pensar en sus problemas, maldiciendo a la Rama Principal y en el estúpido destino cuando humanos, niños, sufrían la perdida que pronto viviría en carne propia su único hijo, le causaba un profundo sentimiento de ¿comprensión?, ¿compasión? Claro, su padre siempre había preferido a Hiashi por ser el heredero del Sōke, aún y cuando ambos eran igual de buenos en habilidades ninja, excluyendo –obviamente- las técnicas prohibidas de aprender por personas ajenas a la familia principal, pero aun así; Hizashi se esforzaba mucho para quedar al nivel de su hermano. Un hermano. _Su hermano_. Algo que muchos niños, hijos primogénitos y/o únicos anhelaban a esa tierna e inocente edad. Algo que esa rubia imagen de inocencia deseaba, algo que él tenía y no apreciaba. Un gemelo. Un compañero de juegos, de risas, de aprendizaje y experiencias, entre otros, esos otros que jamás llegaría a comprender porque su familia no era común. No era normal.

Era la gran y respetable familia Hyūga. Admirada por muchos y envidiada por más. Técnicas ninja capaces de enseñar y aprender sólo por la línea de sangre correspondiente al clan, y muy efectivas. Visión de casi 360 grados a la redonda, capacidad de ver a una gran distancia y a través de objetos, jutsus, ninjutsus y genjutsus, además de poder observar el chakra (y sus puntos) de una persona, entre otros misterios desconocidos. Sin embargo… sin embargo Hizashi y su hijo tenían el byakugan limitado, esa era una de las "pocas"–sarcasmo- malas consecuencias que conllevaba el ser parte del Bōke. Siendo todo eso no se podían dar el tiempo para jugar si se quería ser el mejor. Una infancia normal no la podía "disfrutar" un Hyūga, no, claro que no. Si alguna vez hubo una época de felicidad total y paz de alma y cuerpo fue por la ignorancia. Desconocer el futuro al que sería guiado siempre, un futuro elegido para él, más no por él, en el cual el final sería la muerte propia para proteger al clan. El único destino que todo humano compartía.

Se alejo del niño sumido en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo que lo había hecho pensar.

_Un futuro elegido._

Se encaminaba a la mansión Hyūga.

_Un camino guiado._

Sabía lo que debía hacer.

_Una vida marcada._

Pero… ¿era lo correcto?

**_Un sello equivocado._**

Volvió la vista atrás.

—Lo es —susurró.

_Una jaula imposible de abrir con el esfuerzo propio de un simple humano._

El niño sonrió. El hombre también. Si le quedara más tiempo de vida seguro un día de esos lo buscaría para darle las gracias.

_Pero aún así, como se dieron las cosas._

El pequeño se acercaba confiadamente a él.

_Todo es por una razón._

—Gracias —susurró con voz que reflejaba sus palabras. El pequeño entendió que le había ayudado en algo.

—Naruto… —contestó, y desapareció de su vista perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

Supo que no era él siempre la _víctima_, que no era su hermano siempre el _culpable_, que no era el destino siempre el _causante_ de su sufrimiento. Era él. Los papeles se invertían. Ahora _sabía lo que debía hacer_. Su vida la había podido decidir desde el momento en el que poseyó uso de razón. Reparó en lo que siempre fue pero nunca observó. Líder de la Rama Secundaria no sonaba mal. No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, y si su hermano lo había logrado, debía ser feliz por él. De haber logrado llegar a formar parte del Sōke, no sería con ello su cabeza.

Su hermano siempre lo vio con admiración debido al esfuerzo que ponía en mejorar. Hiashi nunca le deseó el mal, pero estaba bajo mucha presión, cosa que si hizo él. ¿Por qué no veía su destino de otra manera?

Divisó la entrada a las tierras Hyūga. Miembros del Sōke se encontraban en la recepción.

—Hokage-sama y Hiashi-sama lo esperan —dijo impaciente uno de ellos.

—Tenemos órdenes de llevarlo a 'Unmei' al tiempo de su arribo —habló el otro.

Pero no lo entendían, nadie lo hacía.

Él guardaba un gran secreto que nunca revelaría como promesa a su difunto padre, pero que le carcomía el alma, pues podía ser su salvación, su vía a la vida que tanto anhelaba y que volvería todo este asunto solo la sombra de un mal recuerdo. Algo que lo liberaría de su sufrimiento, del tremendo dolor que aquello le produciría a su hijo, el cual estaba a punto de quedar huérfano si no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Y su decisión estaba tomada.

Sin decir una palabra, Hyūga Hizashi se encaminó a la gran puerta principal que después de cruzar se dirigió, esta vez guiando, no guiado, a su destino, literalmente.

* * *

_Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta corrediza que tenía frente suyo, para después deslizarla lenta pero firmemente con la decisión tomada, con el camino correcto._

Tal vez ese niño kitsune no era lo que los demás creían y aseguraban. Tal vez él tampoco…

Porque hasta el último momento, comprendió.

* * *

**_Con el sello equivocado_**

**_Ya no era más un pájaro enjaulado_**

**_Ahora, era ave volando._**

**Esa es la Decisión de un Hyūga.**

* * *

**Éste es mí aporte al Reto foro: El valor de los extras. Mejores son los demás capítulos, y en éste hay muchos aspectos que se añaden en otros. No es una corta historia, al menos eso pienso, pero agradeceré a cualquiera que lea y también a quien comente qué pensaron del fic. ¡Hasta un nuevo capítulo!**


	2. Juego de Gemelos

**La Decisión**** de un Hyuuga**

**2. Juego de gemelos.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer. La historia es creada completamente por mí.

Es mi primer fic. Espero lo disfruten.

**El capitulo anterior ha sido el prólogo, así que en este punto comienza la historia. Pienso que estos personajes están bien trabajados, pero exclusivamente en la adultez, por lo que la diferencia de personalidades no los convierte en OoC (al menos no para mí y eso deseo) ya que evolucionaran confirme la historia avance. Nunca pensé en hacer a los gemelos de protagonistas, pero espero salga bien.**

* * *

— ¡Hiashi! – exclamaba entre alegres carcajadas el menor de los gemelos.

Los hermanos se perseguían por el gran jardín Hyuuga disfrutando un frío día de enero. Ambos pararon. Seguían sonriendo pero dejaron de reír a causa del cansancio por correr mucho. Se apoyaron en sus rodillas recuperando aliento.

— Espera Hizashi.

Hiashi se irguió y dirigió hacia la habitación de la cual ambos habían salido horas antes para jugar. Cada exhalación suya hacia visible su aliento, pareciendo expulsar un curioso humo por la boca. Se asomó a la puerta y encontró a su padre, el líder del clan, en cuclillas frente a una gran ventana y junto a una humeante taza de té. El respetable hombre se giró y contempló fugazmente a su hijo.

Hiashi, como solo el sabia sonreír se acercó con paso firme, digno de un Hyuuga, hacia su padre.

— Otou-san— lo llamó.

— ¿Si… Hiashi? — contestó el hombre con su usual semblante de seriedad.

La única razón por la que supo que se trataba de su primogénito fue su acción. El era un shinobi de grandes dotes y sabía que Hiashi era muy "impulsivo, alegre y confiado". Aún y siendo su padre le era difícil diferenciar a sus hijos, aunque tratándose de gemelos idénticos nadie lo culpaba. Todo se arreglaría en cuanto Hizashi tuviera la marca del pájaro enjaulado tatuada por el resto de su vida en su frente. Eso bastaría para diferenciarlos ¿no?

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —preguntó.

El hombre suspiro. Se estaba tan bien allí.

— Sí. Ya voy.

Tomó la taza de té humeante y lentamente se levantó del tatami donde se encontraba. Se encaminó a la puerta junto con su primogénito. Saliendo de ella encontraron a Hizashi tomando un vaso de agua.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó a su hermano. Un asentimiento por parte de su hermano le bastó como respuesta.

Los gemelos corrieron a la puerta principal y esperaron a su padre que caminaba mucho más tranquilamente. Pero, en vez de aparecer él al doblar la esquina por la que ellos pasaron, llegaron un par de ancianos que lucían cansados pero respetables. Sus orbes eran los característicos del Clan. Ambos poseían canas y tenían la espalda un poco jorobada. Piel traslúcida dejaba ver en algunos puntos venas azulosas en sus frágiles manos. Pero, lo más curioso de esos hombres que nunca habían visto, eran las bandas blancas apenas colocadas en un nudo con el escudo Hyuuga que les tapaba su frente.

— ¿Dónde está otou-san? —cuestionó Hizashi rapidamente.

—El señor líder Hoshuto y cabeza del Clan nos mandó llamar para acompañarlos a visitar al joven Yamanaka. —contestó solemnemente uno de ellos, el de aspecto mas viejo, en tono de respeto sin embargo irguiéndose rígidamente.

— ¿Pero por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Hiashi cuando vio que una de las bandas ligeramente amarrada a la frente del mas anciano se deslizaba hasta taparle los ojos.

Debajo de la banda, el anciano tenía un curioso signo que en su vida los niños habían visto. El hombre pareció alterarse muchísimo cuando notó la banda sobre sus ojos y, apresuradamente, la devolvió a su lugar con la rapidez que sus brazos cansados le permitían… pero el daño estaba hecho. Los niños lo habían visto.

Parecía que querían preguntar que era ese signo cuando el anciano- sujetando su frente aún –dio media vuelta tambaleándose y se fue atropelladamente doblando la esquina que acababa de cruzar para no regresar a la vista de los gemelos y el otro hombre.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —sentenció el anciano un poco estremecido y, apurándolos indicando el camino en dirección al centro de la aldea, se marcharon.

Los niños se intercambiaron miradas impresionadas ante su tono se voz. Nunca nadie fuera de sus padres les había mandado nada en lo más mínimo. Ni les dirigían la palabra si no fuera para contestar una pregunta hecha a esa persona. Siempre los trataban con respeto. Incluso ellos imaginaron alguna vez -antes de desechar el pensamiento -que los consideraban sus superiores o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Llegaron entonces a su destino. La florería Yamanaka. Frente a la puerta principal adornada con flores y carteles vistosos se encontraba una familia compuesta de tres personas.

El pequeño -relativamente de la edad de los hermanos Hyuugas -al verlos sonrió y los saludó parado en las puntas de sus pies y levantando la mano muy alto -o cuanto su altura le permitía -y alegremente.

El padre y su hijo eran rubios con orbes azul claro rodeados de un tono mas intenso, mientras su madre poseía ojos castaños. Los tres vestían ropas de su respectivo clan.

—Inoichi-kun —exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

—Buenos días Hiashi-kun, Hizashi-kun —saludó la hermosa mujer que llevaba bajo el brazo una manta a cuadros blanca y roja.

—Buenos días Yamanaka-san —respondieron.

—Inoichi esta muy contento —les dijo el rubio padre del pequeño.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron algunas palabras y se fueron directo al campo de flores que la familia Yamanaka poseía junto con los –de una forma u otra –herederos de sus clanes.

* * *

El espacioso campo de flores Yamanaka era realmente hermoso. Era como ver un arco iris en el suelo. Camelias, laureolas, flores de pascua, bolas de nieve, platanillos, jazmines, margaritas, hortensias, claveles, geranios, prímulas, alhelíes, narcisos entre muchos otros ejemplares de belleza proporcionada por la naturaleza llenaban gran parte de terreno. Cada flor tenía una ligera capa de nieve que las cubría. El frío llagaba a Konoha y los Yamanaka cortaban cuantas flores podían para ponerlas al aire libre - sin necesidad de un cuarto climatizado - y que se conservasen antes de hacer los arreglos más magníficos, tan distintivos suyos en épocas como esas. Había pasado la Navidad y el Año Nuevo hacia solo un poco más de una semana, y el espíritu se encontraba en muchos aún. El único sitio libre de flores era –además del sendero de piedras que lo atravesaba –la cima de una colina verde espolvoreada de escarcha del cielo. Allí no habían flores pero si un grueso sauce llorón.

Los Yamanakas le ofrecieron un té al anciano Hyuuga y se sentaron en la manta de cuadros. Hiashi, Hizashi e Inoichi fueron directo al sauce y se ocultaron entre sus ramas.

—Bien, dinos Inoichi-kun… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? — preguntó emocionado Hiashi.

— ¡Si! —le respondió Yamanaka lentamente tratando de dar efecto dramático. Desistió a los pocos segundos. No se lo podía guardar, así que con una sonrisa tan grande que casi logro hacer que cerrara los ojos, se apresuro a revelar la sorpresa juntando las palabras —. ¡Ya se la técnica de mi clan!

Un momento de silencio. Los gemelos se quedaron impresionados. Inoichi era mayor que ellos, pero solo tenia seis años. Era imposible que dominara la técnica de manipulación mental. Realmente ridículo.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó Hiashi un poco escéptico.

— ¡De verdad! —sin borrar su sonrisa contestó. Aun así pudieron distinguir un dejo de enojo y decepción por no haber tomado en serio — ¿Quieren ver?

—Me gustaría —siguió desconfiadamente.

Yamanaka se puso de pie y apunto a Hizashi.

—Párate —le ordenó orgulloso.

—Em…claro —contesto un poco desconcertado. Nuevamente le habían mandado realizar algo.

Hizashi miro a su hermano mayor. Hiashi pareció comprender su muda petición. Inoichi no podía manipular la mente de nadie. Al iniciar la academia era cuando apenas se tenía conocimiento básico de las técnicas familiares. Parecía no ser probable que sufriera ningún daño. Era más que obvio.

Hizashi se puso de pie frente a su amigo un poco nervioso, y junto a su hermano que estaba recargado en el tronco del sauce.

El rubio cerró los ojos juntando ambos dedos índices y pulgares formando una especie de diamante de cabeza. Fruncía el entrecejo en ademán de concentración cuando, levantando las manos, apunto justo en frente a los Hyuugas. Y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa gritó: "Cambio". Esperaba sentir una sacudida en el interior para encontrarse en el cuerpo de Hizashi, pero en vez de eso, la sacudida no solo fue en la mente. Le sacudió el alma.

* * *

Para cuando abrió los ojos noto algo extraño. Ambos, Hiashi y Hizashi estaban frente a él. El mayor se recargaba en el tronco y el menor se hallaba aún expectante con una ceja en alto. Exactamente igual que antes de gritar "cambio". Parecía no haber funcionado.

— ¿Y…? —habló Hizashi.

—No funcionó —dijo cabizbajo y confundido.

—Pues era obvio —revoloteó los ojos el mayor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Parecían un poco decepcionados. Aun sabiendo que era imposible que un niño de seis años realizara un intercambio momentáneo de mentes, hasta Hiashi tenia la esperanza de verlo. Hubiera sido emocionante.

Salieron de detrás de las hojas que los escondían para bajar a comer en la manta extendida entre flores olorosas y coloridas. Cada adulto les dio una caja de bento de arroz, pescado y vegetales, y se sentaron a disfrutar de esa tarde invernal.

* * *

_Lo que no sabían era que en este juego de gemelos, un intruso había logrado lo más peligroso y prohibido de su Clan. Una habilidad que nunca debió ser descubierta. Sin saberlo, había intercambiado sus mentes creando un grave problema._

_

* * *

_**Reto foro: El valor de los extras. Espero alguien haya disfrutado la historia. ¿Rewiews? Me encantar****í****a recibir cr****í****ticas constructivas más que elogios no justificados (Aunque no siento que el fic merezca muchos). Agradezco mucho a quien se pase por aqu****í****. Hasta un nuevo capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**  
_


	3. El último abrazo

**La Decisión de un Hyūga .**

**3. ''Despedida''.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Aclaración: En este fic he puesto que Yamanaka Inoichi es un año mayor que los gemelos Hyuuga. Sin embargo, originalmente Inoichi es tres años menor. La única razón por la que sea mayor es que es necesario en el fic. Es lo único que tengo que comentar.

Añado que no tiene OoC ni es AU. Solo muestro mis ideas de "lo que no se mostró", pero las características que los identifican se desarrollarán conforme avance la historia; ya que en esta parte son solo unos niños que no han transformado las personalidades amables e inocentes que caracterizan a pequeños de su edad.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Hiashi despertó al alba. Apenas una pequeña línea de luz se colaba a su ventana. Suspiro. Todo era muy calmado. Se quedo viendo el fino polvo que pasaba por la luz, hasta que súbitamente cayó en cuenta de algo importante. Ese era el día de su cumpleaños.

Se giró a su izquierda y pudo notar –aún entre las sombras-, la silueta humana de quien reconoció como su hermano en la cama contigua.

Sobre la mesita de noche descansaba un reloj despertador, junto a el, él y su familia estaban retratados en una fotografía pequeña y de simple enmarcado. Le echó un vistazo al reloj; eran las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya había despertado y no era capaz de dormir por la emoción dentro de él. Optó por levantarse y salir de su cuarto para pasear alrededor de los extensos terrenos Hyūga.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza de su cuarto y salió a la refrescante mañana de ese día. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos exteriores de la mansión, distinguiendo a un par de miembros del Clan intercambiando susurros incongruentes al pacífico entorno que creaba el lugar. Sus palabras –apenas notorias a la distancia- sonaban completamente incomprensibles y carentes de significado para el niño, pero por el tono eran importantes. Los adultos Hyūgas se dirigían en camino a la puerta principal, aparentemente ocupados en una tarea. ¿Qué sería tan importante?

Entonces Hiashi recordó los temas acerca del futuro en los que su padre se empeñaba en comentar, los cuales abarcaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos. Ahora tenía cinco años de vida, la edad necesaria para empezar a ser instruido en los movimientos básicos, el comienzo de su entrenamiento. Aunque se tratara de una edad muy corta para la mayoría de las opiniones, era la marcada como ideal para algunos clanes de la hoja que deseaban comenzar a inculcar los conocimientos y habilidades a sus nuevos miembros. El más grande anhelo de Hiashi y su gemelo: el estilo de combate basado en el Jūken, un secreto Hyūga.

Pensando así, tal vez era cierto que Inoichi supiera algo de ejercer control mental en personas, ya que al ser un año mayor que ellos contaba con un año más de entrenamiento. Además, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Si únicamente era necesario exclamar "¡Cambio!" no le extrañaba que la pudiera dominar.

Se detuvo de súbito al llegar al jardín. Estaba equivocado. Inoichi no había logrado hacer nada cuando les aseguro controlar la técnica de su clan.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, jovencito? —musitó una voz a sus espaldas.

Reconoció a quien había hablado en un segundo.

Casi se echa a reír. Una mueca incierta, como una sonrisa torcida, se dibujo en su rostro. Aguantaba las ganas de dar una carcajada sólo para no arruinar la paz del espacio, y tal vez también para evitar que quienes descansaban en esos mismos momentos vieran interrumpida su calma.

Tapó su boca con una mano mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Había hablado justo como su padre, aunque con un tono intencionalmente exagerado, pues trataba de que sonara gracioso y hacerlo reír. Se giró para ver de frente el semblante de su madre.

—La verdad es que no deberías estar por aquí ahora, querido— dijo en un tono suave pero autoritario—. Cosas de adultos. Ya sé que todo esto parece extraño para ti, pero es necesario. Por ti y tu hermano.

— ¿Eh?— no entendía nada. ¿Cuándo habían mencionado a su hermano?

—Se que es molesto oír esto, pero lo entenderás algún día —fue todo lo que le contestó y se giró.

— Madre —la llamó y detuvo.

— ¿Si…Hiashi?

El pequeño paró unos momentos. Su madre era la única que había logrado diferenciarlos de vista. Claro, su padre era un gran ninja y un par de niños no lo confundirían, pero solo al hablar con ellos, o después de haberlos observado un rato, era capaz de decir correctamente quienes eran sus hijos. Ella era increíble.

—Eres diferente a Hizashi, tienes una mirada más noble, y eres curioso a morir— sonrió e hizo una pausa, lo miraba como si lo estuviera dejando en su primer día en la academia ninja y le doliera separarse de él, preguntándose si estaría bien y si no debería esperar un poco más porque aún no estaba listo.

Retomando el primer tema, Hiashi preguntó:

—Me lo explicarás después. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó inocentemente. Las facciones de su madre se contrajeron en un gesto de ¿Angustia?

—Lo siento, no podré, eso lo aprenderás solo —y, sin añadir nada más, lo rodeó en un abrazo maternal y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

—¿Pero cómo…? —y se silenció al no sentir más sus brazos rodearle.

—Feliz cumpleaños Hiashi — sururró. Su madre lo miró con ternura, como si supiese algo que él no, y se retiró dejando a un Hiashi muy confundido.

* * *

Ya era mediodía y la mansión se llenaba de alegres carcajadas. Un par de ojos usualmente severos observaban el recorrido de dos infantes a lo largo del extenso jardín. Respirando tranquilamente un par de veces, pronunció un único nombre:

—Hiashi.

El aludido giró bruscamente su cabeza frenando en el momento. Hizashi, quien iba corriendo tras él –al no reaccionar por no haber escuchado su nombre- chocó de lleno en la espalda de su gemelo, y cayó hacia atrás sentado.

Una sensación, parecida a lo que llamaban 'escalofrío' le subió por la columna y se tensó. Confundido, dirigió sus blancos orbes hacia su padre. Al encontrarse con el hielo de sus ojos entornados observarlo duramente, y sin saber el motivo aparente, se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, aterrado en consecuencia del extraño momento. ¿Qué había sido exactamente eso?

—Padre —reconoció el mayor de los niños.

Tomó un par de segundos el borrar la dura expresión de la blanca tez del Hyūga. Sin alterar un minúsculo músculo en su rostro, les hizo una seña indicándoles que se acercaran a él. Girando sobre sus pies se encaminó hacia la gran puerta que daba al exterior de los territorios del Clan.

Un breve intercambio de miradas se dio previamente al acatamiento de la silenciosa orden.

Mientras avanzaban tratando de acompasar sus aceleradas respiraciones, Hiashi pareció caer en cuenta de algo inusitado: no hallaba presencia de algún individuo alrededor del área. Echó una ojeada a su hermano, buscando sus orbes, y compartir la cuestión que se generaba en su mente. Sin embargo, Hizashi no perdía de vista la silueta del líder, como si estuviese totalmente sumido en sus no muy complejos pensamientos. Aún así, prefirió no interrumpirlo porque, por alguna ajena razón a sus preferencias; a Hyūga Hoshuto le agradaba en demasía la calma, el silencio y equilibrio. Algo que Hiashi jamás comprendería, de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Quién disfrutaría de no reír? ¿De no jugar? ¿De no sonreír... y preferir preocuparse? No había nada de qué preocuparse… pero por alguna extraña razón los adultos siempre encontraban un medio, una excusa, un detalle que no hubiese salido como se deseaba; y eso era suficiente para complicarse y preocuparse. No sabía cómo era que lograban arruinar todo con solo palabras, pero no deseaba convertirse así.

Casi choca contra su padre de improvisto. No había notado el hecho de que su familia detuvo el avance frente a una pequeña estancia junto a la entrada a los terrirotios Hyūga, parecida a un dōjō, pero con otras palabras grabadas sobre la entrada:

'_Unmei'_

—¿Unmei? —preguntó curioso Hizashi.

—La guía de nuestras vidas… el Destino —le contestó Hoshuto sin saber a quien le dirigía su respuesta.

—¿Guía? —cuestionó lentamente el primogénito.

No lo comprendía. ¿Qué era eso del 'destino' y por qué 'guiaba las vidas'?

—¿Qué es eso padre? —preguntó nuevamente Hiashi.

Un par de ojos incoloros lo examinaron. Ambos gemelos eran sumamente curiosos y subjetivos; aún y cuando no tuvieran la suficiente experiencia como para defender su punto de vista. No sabía cuál de sus hijos era. De todas formas, debían entender que sus destinos habían sido marcados desde su nacimiento. Gemelos en una familia de un solo líder. Una maldición. Gemelos monocigóticos. El 100% de sus genes completamente iguales en ambos, con apenas alguna imperceptible diferencia en cada uno que únicamente su madre lograba notar. Sí. _Lograba_.

Un momento de silencio. Con lentitud, su vista bajó hasta toparse con sus pies. Su esposa, su mujer. Su amor. El destino del matrimonio Hyūga. El único destino que todo individuo comparte. La muerte. Su esposa jamás debió morir. Aún así muchas cuestiones llevaron a la necesidad de aquella decisión. Pero, de una forma u otra; ése era el destino al que estaba atada su esposa... todo por la culpa de _él_. Inhaló profundamente hasta no poder aspirar más oxígeno. _No, no era su culpa._ Fue el destino el que lo decidió. Aún así, sentía un gran rechazo hacia él, hacia quien era el causante de su infelicidad. No debía odiarlo, no tanto.

Apenas logró tranquilizarse.

—Hiashi —aventuró en voz alta, por no ser capaz de diferenciarlos, y menos de intentarlo en esos momentos.

— ¿Si? —respondió éste.

—Posiciónate aquí —indicó señalando su lado derecho.

Un suspiro.

—Hizashi —articuló entre dientes un poco más pausadamente.

Hizashi no le contestó. Una simple mirada que denotaba asentimiento le fue dirigida al líder Hyūga. Inmediatamente después, el menor se situó a la izquierda del hombre. Hoshuto se relajó un poco al no tener que forzar palabras que no quería proferir, salir de sus labios.

Y entraron a la sección denominada como 'Destino'.

* * *

_Lo que no sabían era que – tras esas puertas- su destino los marcaría… al heredero en la frente, y al sirviente engrandeciéndolo…_

* * *

**Aquí se encuentra un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Espero a alguien le agrade y si no, les pido me informen que no les pareció para reflexionarlo y mejorarlo, pues apenas estoy desarrollando el concepto. Esta historia está abierta a todo tipo de comentarios. Espero se sientan con la confianza de hacérmelos saber... quien quiera que llegue a leer el fic y lo desee. Agradezco mucho a quien se pase por aquí.**

**_Shima No Ru._**


	4. La marca

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**4. Simultáneo.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes)

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

— ¡Inoichi! —llamó una voz desde el piso de abajo.

El niño abrió un ojo. Notó el brillo del Sol en su cara. Se giró buscando un lugar donde ocultar el rostro, alguna sombra que la luz aún no hubiera alcanzado. Se puso boca abajo, pero ya no era lo mismo, había despertado y ahora estaba incómodo. Suspirando por no tener la oportunidad de descansar más, se deshizo de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Debería cerrar las cortinas de noche para no tener que despertar de esa forma día a día, pero era sin duda lo más efectivo.

Bajando las escaleras se topó con la figura de su madre al pie de éstas, ambas manos en las caderas. Estaba esperando a que bajara.

—Buenos tardes, Inoichi— saludó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tardes". El Yamanaka tendía a dormir mucho en las vacaciones.

— Buenos días —susurró, aparentemente sin escuchar el comentario, en un bostezo — ¿Qué pasa mamá? —preguntó el niño tallándose el ojo izquierdo con una mano. Había sido llamado para algo.

La mujer lo miró ceñuda. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado? Se quedó extrañada. Su hijo esperó ese momento por mucho tiempo, y todos los días preguntaba por ello… ahora que sucedía, parecía como si no importase o no hubiera reparado en realizar la diaria pregunta de aquello.

—Pues, tu padre me pidió te avisara —hizo una pausa muy breve— que hoy comenzarán tus prácticas oficiales en las técnicas del Clan —dijo y esperó a ver su reacción.

Cambió en un segundo. Los ojos adormilados del Yamanaka se abrieron completamente, incrédulos. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Claro, ¿Cómo era que lo había olvidado? Las primeras palabras que cruzaba con sus padres apenas verlos cada mañana. Una rutina para él. Se había vuelto usual su insistencia, y ahora que sucedía… bueno, pensó sería más impresionante o impactante la noticia, más eso no le quito el encantó con el que la vió. Comenzaría a practicar –y, según el propio pensamiento de Inoichi- rápidamente dominar el control mental. Estaba tan emocionado. Ése era su momento para destacar.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Ya? —insistía ansioso. Al pronunciar la última palabra dirigió la vista hacia la entrada de su casa, allí, de pie en el umbral, se hallaba el líder del clan Yamanaka recargado en el marco de la puerta.

El hombre rió por lo bajo. —Calma Inoichi —le aconsejó. El pequeño corrió en su dirección.

—Papá, vamos, vamos —pedía. Ahora se sentía con renovadas energías.

Ojos azules y castaños se encontraron. Ella asintió. El padre bajó su mirada al niño que enfocaba sus orbes a un punto indefinido fuera de la ventana. Probablemente pensaba en lo que sería capaz de lograr en los entrenamientos. Sonriendo de medio lado ante la ignorancia e inexperiencia de su hijo referente al esfuerzo y talento necesarios para realizar sus fantasías, colocó una gran mano en la cabeza rubia del menor, y revolvió su clara cabellera.

—Vamos —y al momento de pronunciarlo, ambos salieron a la fresca mañana de enero. Del seis de enero, para ser más precisos.

Caminaron por las calles casi vacías de Konoha. La nieve que iba y venía en intervalos irregulares, propios de la naturaleza, espolvoreaba la superficie, por lo que la aldea tenía la apariencia de una ciudad glaseada de escarcha. El cielo se encontraba despejado, con una que otra ocasional nube aislada que se paseaba lentamente. No había viento, pero adornos con aires navideños se agitaban suavemente al pasar junto a ellos. El hombre miraba el cielo, mientras Inoichi al suelo. Siguieron en dirección al campo Yamanaka con tranquilidad.

—Y ¿Cómo te fue ayer con los gemelos? —cuestionó el padre tras unos minutos de inusual silencio. Inoichi tenía en esos momentos la cara vuelta hacia el suelo, por lo que no se podía ver la expresión en su semblante.

Tardó un poco en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, fue con voz que denotaba un poco de decepción y hasta cansancio.

— ¿Los gemelos? —cuestionó sin saber si su padre había preguntado, o solo lo estaba imaginado, porque en esos precisos momentos pensaba en ellos, el día anterior. No había podido demostrarles ser capaz de intercambiar las mentes momentáneamente con… ¿quién fué? ¿Hiashi? ¿Hizashi?

Se había sentido como un tonto.

Ya había recibido anteriormente Inoichi, demostraciones y explicaciones de la técnica característica de su clan. Fue demostrado y afirmado que el rubio poseía habilidades excepcionales, hasta había logrado realizar un intercambio de mentes apenas y momentáneo con Shikaku, hijo de un buen amigo de su padre, y con quien se llevó muy bien apenas conoció. Shikaku y él formaban parte de algún tipo de idea entre los padres de éstos. En su primer encuentro, se hizo una demostración de las habilidades de ambos clanes… al parecer, los hombres planeaban el incluir a alguien más en algún tipo de estrategia, que a los niños les daba igual al no saber nada acerca de ésta. Más sin embargo, Inoichi fue instruido –para medir su capacidad inicial- de cómo realizar la técnica durante el encuentro, por lo que pudo hacerlo con algunos fallos (ésa fue la razón por la cual les dijo a los Hyūga que sabía hacer la técnica de cambio de mentes). La técnica en sí era muy sencilla de realizar por un miembro Yamanaka, pero difícil de mantener. Ése parecía ser el reto: mantenerla. Tal vez por eso era llamado a aprender tan de repente. No sabía por qué, pero era evidente que él formaba parte de la plática de días anteriores.

Le pareció inusual el tono de voz que empleó su hijo, además de su tardanza en responder. Concluyó en que algo había sucedido entre los gemelos Hyūga y él para que se hallara en tal estado de silencio. Decidió preguntar.

— ¿Qué pas…? —no logró concluir su pregunta, pues Inoichi lo miró e interrumpió.

—Nos divertimos mucho. Otou-san —agregó—. Tú estuviste allí —y rió.

Se detuvieron al llegar al campo de flores de la familia. No estaba nevando, pero el cielo despejado engañaba. El Sol en lo alto. Debía ser mediodía.

—Ahora —le llamó la atención —. Te explicaré las reglas para que la técnica resulte perfecta.

Una mirada atenta le indicó que continuara.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron por el empuje de Hyūga Hoshuto. Los tres entraron al "Destino". Hubo un cambio drástico en la iluminación, pero más en el ambiente. Comparado con el exterior, dentro se hallaban en penumbra. Así mismo, el ligero y calmo ambiente entre los gemelos se vió oprimido de repente.

—Hoshuto-sama —profirió un anciano Hyūga que se encontraba situado en el fondo del lugar —. Es hora de proceder con la imposición al sirviente del heredero.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, no comprendían. ¿De qué hablaba ese viejo? Pensaban que sería un regalo de cumpleaños… pero algo les decía que estaban equivocados.

* * *

—Pero lo más importante Inoichi, y quiero que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir — advirtió en tono serio, cambiando su semblante.

* * *

—Que proceda el menor al centro de la habitación —habló potente el anciano poseedor del byakugan, en el fondo del lugar.

—Hyūga Hizashi —habló ahora su padre.

* * *

—Jamás,_ nunca_, uses la técnica de ésta forma… —señaló haciendo énfasis en la posición que realizaba —. Porque nunca debió ser descubierta por nuestro clan —continuó mientras los ojos del niño se abrían poco a poco.

* * *

—De ahora en adelante tú serás el sirviente de tu hermano… —cada palabra sonaba peor que la anterior.

—Esto no me gusta —susurró para sí Hiashi.

* * *

— ¡Y está totalmente _PROHIBIDA_!

—… ¡El pájaro _enjaulado_!

El aliento se escapó de sus pulmones.

* * *

No podía tener los ojos mas desorbitados, la boca más abierta, la garganta más seca, las piernas más temblorosas, el corazón más acelerado. Frente a él, su padre realizaba una posición de manos con la forma de un diamante de cabeza, uniendo ambos dedos índices y pulgares.

La recordaba. La misma posición que realizó con sus amigos, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyūga. Prohibida, peligrosa. Gritó.

* * *

No podía tener los ojos mas desorbitados, la boca más abierta, la garganta más seca, las piernas más temblorosas, el corazón más acelerado. Frente a él, su padre realizaba una posición de manos antes de golpear su frente con el dedo índice y medio. Un dolor le escoció la cabeza. Gritó.

* * *

Un alarido hizo que los pájaros posados en árboles cerca del lugar emprendieran el vuelo, aterrados. _Habían atrapado a uno._

* * *

— ¡¿Qué esa técnica es prohibida? —exclamó. Eso estaba mal. Debía estarlo.

* * *

_Y así, Inoichi se vió involucrado en la erróneamente aplicada imposición al "sirviente". Y se preguntó: ¿Ellos ya se habrían dado cuenta? Al fin y al cabo eran iguales. Esperaba que sí, porque si pasaba algo que dejara consecuencias… mejor sería avisarles._

* * *

_**Me disculpo por todoas las líneas de separación, pero eran para darles un "toque" (según yo de emoción), sin embargo parece muy revuelta, confío en que comprendan la procedencia de los hechos, y que ocurren simultáneamente.**_

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a Kusubana Yoru y Sifu Sihaya por sus rewiews. Gracias, en serio, tomé prioridad en realizar ésta parte, deseo haya salido bien. Espero hayan encontrado alguna pista en éste capítulo. Además, éste es el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora –aunque haya ocupado más hojas-, por lo que el próximo trataré de hacerlo más largo que los otros (y más interesante). Hasta un nuevo capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	5. Odio

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**5. Odio.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes)

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué esa técnica es prohibida? —exclamó Inoichi. Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

—Sí. La técnica más potente pero simple del Clan. Inalterable. El diamante inalterable. Fue la primera técnica de los Yamanaka.

* * *

Inoichi corrió inquieto camino a su casa. Su padre le indicó que continuara sin él cuando se topó con un gran hombre de abundante cabello rojo tomate y marcas curiosas en las mejillas con quien comenzó a discutir algunos puntos de los cuales Inoichi no entendía gran cosa, y no era que lo intentase. Sólo cuando se hubo tranquilizado y deshecho del pensamiento que lo agobiaba terriblemente un nuevo sentimiento lo envolvió. Una insólita emoción lo incomodaba, estaba seguro de que olvidaba algo, pero el problema era que no recordaba que olvidaba, o algo así. Comenzó a pensar perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de su casa, debió llegar sin haber caído en cuenta, inconscientemente por la rutina. Entró a su hogar y se topó con su madre que en ese mismo momento salía de la casa.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Apenas lo vio, lo intuyó. Después de todo era su hijo. Inoichi no se comportaba normal por aquellas fechas.

— ¿Olvidas que día es hoy? —le preguntó esperanzada de que el pequeño se encontrara normal, aunque sabiendo casi de antemano su reacción.

Una mirada perdida le indicó que suponía correctamente. Sin embargo vaga y lentamente la pregunta perforó la obstrucción de su mente.

— ¿Eh? —atinó a preguntar.

Su madre suspiró cediendo a la poca participación de su hijo. ¿Cómo habría de olvidarlo?

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de tus amigos.

Un sonido parecido a varias consonantes juntas escapó de la boca de Inoichi.

—Hiashi y Hizashi —respondieron ambos al unísono.

* * *

—Espero hayan entendido correctamente —sentenció la potente pero controlada voz del patriarca Hyūga.

—Si —contestó fielmente Hiashi, inconscientemente solemne bajo su nuevo título.

Sin embargo, Hizashi no pronunció ninguna contestación. El menor aún no podía creerlo. Su padre… su padre lo había marcado con el signo de la eterna servidumbre hacia su propio hermano. Pero eso no podía estar pasando. En esos momentos el dolor no lo escocía tanto como hacía un par de horas, pero el continuo y leve palpitar de su sien lo mantenía incómodo. Giró su vista hacia quien de ahora en adelante debía servir. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo pondrían a un niño bajo el mandato de otro? El era un pequeño que ignoraba las situaciones, decisiones y manejos del clan. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo visto venir. No era que fuese tan obvio, o por el contrario, un gran misterio, pero ahora relacionaba la apenas perceptible preferencia de su padre hacia Hiashi. ¿Por qué? Ambos eran gemelos. No había razón por la cual darle un trato especial al mayor… _"Mayor"_ pensó. ¿Sería por eso?

Hoshuto se molestó al no escuchar contestación por parte de Hizashi. El Bōke más que nadie debía mostrarle sus respetos al líder de los Hyūga. Sobre todo él… tenía que ser sometido al más severo comportamiento de un buen Bōke. Eso era lo menos que debía hacer por la muerte de su esposa. Entrecerró los ojos con ira que se acrecentó al descubrir la mirada prohibida de un Bōke hacia su superior. Odio. O así descifró él, porque segundos después se interpuso ante el "posible" ataque hacia el heredero. Hiashi se sorprendió de sobremanera, sin embargo, parecía que el menor esperaba una reacción parecida de su parte, ya que se retiró de la proximidad del cuerpo con aura amenazante de su padre. Un breve vistazo a Hiashi le bastó para decidir que era necesario el enseñarle a percibir peligro. Algo que parecía, Hizashi si lograba notar. Hoshuto no retiró la vista de los incoloros orbes frente suyo.

— ¿Qué pa…? —intentó formular el niño perteneciente al Sōke.

Un alarido desgarrador lo hizo callar. Frente a él, solo divisaba la espalda de su padre, pero oía los gritos de su hermano. Asomó solo la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al momento de haberlo hecho. La imagen lo asombró, y no gratamente.

Hizashi, revolcándose del sufrimiento en el piso de madera, sosteniéndose con ambas manos la cabeza que parecía arderle sin dañarle exteriormente, aparentemente. La imagen causaba un dolor palpable insoportable a los ojos del niño, que inmediatamente retiró la mirada de pura impresión de golpe. Hoshuto estaba de pie con los ojos casi saliéndose de su asignado lugar. Rodeándolos, venas resaltaban en su piel haciéndolas notar en gran medida. Eso era una técnica. Eso era el Byakugan, la barrera de sangre causante de sus singulares ojos.

— ¡Detente! —exclamó Hiashi mientras su hermano, no pudiendo realizar una exigencia como aquella en tal estado, solo atinó a soltar un par de lágrimas por el dolor.

Solo duró segundos. Hoshuto detuvo el ataque desactivando el byakugan. No debido al querer complacer a su hijo, sino por la sorpresa que se llevó ante las palabras del pequeño Hyūga. Sorpresa que disimuló bastante bien al instante.

—Nos marchamos —ordenó el patriarca.

La orden fue claramente dirigida al mayor, por lo que Hiashi solo pudo dirigir un breve vistazo a quien fuera su ahora herido subordinado. Se guardó la pregunta del estado de Hizashi intuyendo su pronta recuperación. Su padre no dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia que uno de sus hijos muriera si es que podía evitarlo. Los Sōke se alejaron del agotado niño Bōke con paso calmo.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho su padre aquello? Le había dolido. No solo un pequeño sufrimiento exterior con la presencia de sangre. No. El cerebro. Sintió como lentamente parte de él moría, se destruía. Pero más importante, con más presencia que aquel horrible dolor interno craneal... el corazón se le oprimió. Ver, sentir el cómo un sufrimiento producido por quien te dió vida llega con toda su fuerza, era horrible. Y todo por dirigir una inconsciente mirada en dirección al nuevo nombrado Sōke.

Ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Era parte de la tierra. Subestimado, odiado y aplastado. Tierra, polvo y piedras.

Sentía algo profundo, como si se viese excluido de algún tipo de situación en la cual debería participar… porque si su hermano podía, ¿Por qué él no?

No lo subestimarían otra vez. No nuevamente.

Comenzó a levantarse con algo de esfuerzo. _No lo harían sufrir así de nuevo._ Tapó su frente con la venda que rodeaba su muñeca. _Su hermano la pagaría caro._ Preferencia hacia alguien solo hacía confianza, y con eso debilidad. _Él no sería ningún débil._ Le enseñaría que la edad no definía el talento. Porque así era, porque crecería, porque se fortalecería… porque olvidaron que ése día, también era su cumpleaños.

Si, eso lo definía.

* * *

Diferente, así era como se sentía él.

Porque el blanco y el negro no eran colores. Porque eso solo se definía como presencia y ausencia de luz. Porque sus orbes blancos como su corazón ahora negro también podían ser equilibro, pero no el de la vida. Había creado una nueva combinación de sentimientos. Cada uno igual de vacío que el distinto; sin embargo tan diferentes el uno del otro. El vacío solo podía ser capaz de diferenciarse de esas dos formas. Blanco y negro. Y así era el vacío espacio del profundo núcleo e interior del clan Hyūga. La magnificencia sólo se presentaba en la suerte –llamada "destino" entre los miembros de la familia- que corrían los nombrados Sōke, o descendencia de ellos. Porque ese aparente equilibrio natural que presentaba el clan a la sociedad estaba marcado y sólo limitado por el derecho a la vida misma. Porque el renombrado, envidiado, admirado, alabado, magnificado e ideal clan, no era más que blanco y negro. Vida y muerte. Exterior sereno y pacífico que sus ojos dejaban pensar, interior misterioso y peligroso que sus corazones se encargaban de mostrar, a la hora de acabar con su misión.

Porque el clan Hyūga no era más que monotonía exterior, pero tan diferente y similar al "clan ideal" que causaba impresión… y quien llegaba a saberlo, a comprenderlo, a visualizar la realidad que tan pulcra y discretamente escondían al mundo… era porque ése sería su momento final.

* * *

_Se sentía igual o más merecedor que Hiashi, y por alguna razón, creía que él debía haber sido el mayor, el líder. Pero más extraño aún, ahora se encontraba seguro de eso._

* * *

**Espero no haber hecho un cambio muy drástico en la actitud de Hizashi, pero un poderoso sentimiento de dolor y resentimiento se apoderó del inocente, lastimado y confundido pequeño Hizashi, llamado ****_envidia._**

**Normalmente tengo el resumen del capítulo antes de escribirlo completo. Este caso no fue la excepción. Solo que al irlo escribiendo cambié tanto la historia que me guardo la idea para el siguiente capítulo. Salió muy diferente, pero me gustó, espero a ustedes también.**

**Hoy se cumplieron dos días desde mi regreso al colegio, por lo que pondré mucho empeño en el desarrollo del fic, aunque sepan perdonar los retrasos en actualización. ¡No tengo idea de cómo va a terminar!**

**Gracias a Kusubana Yoru, Sifu Sihaya y Nekos dream por sus comentarios, y sobre todo su tiempo empleado en leer esta humilde, cambiante historia inconstante.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	6. Shinobi

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**6. Ser shinobi.  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Espero les guste.

* * *

"_Hyūga Hizashi aún no podía ser un shinobi..."

* * *

_

Inoichi estaba aliviado. Sus padres habían accedido sorprendidos ante la petición de su hijo de llevarlo a la mansión Hyūga (un poco inseguros). Y es que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que habían logrado entrar a tal lugar, siempre con la relación de amistad entre los niños de por medio. Aún así, no era que se sintieran con la mejor razón para ingresar a la morada de los poseedores byakugan, sin duda de los pocos con tal honor. Pero bueno, el cumpleaños de los herederos de las dos ramas Hyūga podría calificarse como una aceptable razón. A veces, el hallarse fuera de lugar era poco decir para su situación.

Pero, si se sentían o no completamente dispuestos a arribar a la mansión, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, puesto que se encontraban en ese mismo momento siendo escaneados por el kekkei genkai del clan dueño del terreno adyacente a ellos. El hombre, alto y fiel a la homogénea anatomía Hyūga, desactivo su barrera de sangre para darles acceso al lugar sin apartar la vista de ellos.

El Yamanaka prontamente comenzó el propósito de encontrar a sus amigos, debía asegurarse de que _ésa_ técnica la había realizado mal, además ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerla.

Un llamado lo alertó.

— ¡Inoichi! —escuchó. Ése era sin duda quien había ido a buscar, bueno, al menos uno de ellos.

Hiashi estaba a unos metros de él, agitando la mano y sonriendo al tiempo que avanzaba en su dirección.

"_Mucho más rápido de lo que pensé"_ dijo su propia voz dentro de su cabeza.

El rubio se preguntaba quién de sus amigos era aquél, ya que jamás había conseguido diferenciarlos al menos una vez, incluso diciendo el nombre al azar tratando de adivinar. Invariablemente sucedía que, al dirigirse a uno de los dos niños Hyūga por el nombre de alguno, se equivocaba, provocando risas y momentos divertidos entre el trío.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Inoichi? —preguntó sin mala intención. Una sonrisa que denotaba la alegría y sorpresa de verlo allí adornaba su infantil y redondo rostro.

"_Igual, no hace daño intentar"_, pensó el rubio.

—Hiashi, quería saber si…—comenzó a decir para parar en medio de la oración. Hiashi lo miraba ligeramente boquiabierto.

— ¡Inoichi! —exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó ante su interrupción.

—Tú, tú… ¡Tú me dijiste Hiashi! —chilló el menor.

Inoichi no comprendía. ¿Estaba enojado por haberse equivocado? Pero si equivocarse en eso era totalmente usual en él. El Hyūga, al notar su incomprensión, sonrió gritando.

— ¡Yo soy Hiashi!

El Yamanaka parpadeó varias veces. ¿Había acertado? Del usualmente cincuenta por ciento de atinar al nombre y persona correcta, siempre había fallado. En la vida había logrado diferenciarlos. Se sintió feliz al creerse con la capacidad de controlar otro arte shinobi: la intuición.

— ¡Ven Inoichi, vamos a buscar a Hizashi! —dijo el poseedor del ojo blanco.

Dejando atrás a los adultos de ambos clanes, los infantes se marcharon en dirección a los jardines próximos de la casa.

* * *

Hiashi se sintió aliviado de haber encontrado a su amigo, lo que fue suficiente excusa para ir en busca de su hermano menor. Más de una hora llevaba inquieto. Entonces la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaría Hyūga Hizashi?

La respuesta le llegó rápido, o al menos, una parte de ésa.

Comenzando a andar en su busca, el recorrido de terreno espacioso y calmo creaba un ambiente relajante, más sin embargo, cada uno de los niños tenía una preocupación en la cual pensar. El terreno estaba vacío y el Sol marcaba el inicio de la tarde alrededor de las cinco. No había rastro alguno de la presencia de Hizashi. Solo un pequeño espacio con tierra, polvo y piedras removidas era lo que probaba que allí se había encontrado antes.

—No está —susurraron.

* * *

Ahora una venda le cubría la frente, le cubría la marca, le cubría el dolor. Le envolvía la apariencia. Las plumas de arcoíris resguardaban el interior destrozado. Ése pájaro, igual al considerado "mejor", era solo el complemento. Era el que hacía lucir superior al otro, el débil que hacía lucir más fuerte al de por sí similar al sirviente, al que le tocaba la parte vergonzosa, siendo equitativos, al que le tocaba la debilidad; porque habiendo un dueño debe haber un sirviente, porque habiendo un menor debe haber un mayor, porque siendo dos, debía existir el equilibrio, ¿y qué mejor forma de crear uno entre dos seres de por sí exactamente iguales? Porque en el equilibrio de ese par, le había tocado la debilidad, la sumisión, la impotencia, la nimiedad. Eso era equilibrio si se juntaba con la fortaleza, la decisión, el poder y grandeza del gemelo mayor. Pero, si debía formarse equilibrio, ¿Por qué eran las diferencias tan marcadas? ¿Por qué uno bien y otro mal? Tenía entendido que dos opuestos, juntos en las mismas potencias, formaban armonía… ¿Pero debían ser tan contrastantes sus destinos?

_La respuesta era…_

—Sí.

Hizashi tensó los músculos, había alguien allí y no pudo notarlo acercándosele. Se dio la vuelta y la cara de extrañeza no desapareció de su rostro cuando se encontró frente al anciano que lo había llevado con su hermano a visitar a Inoichi tan solo el día anterior. _Su hermano._

Apartó el pensamiento, no quería volver a caer.

—La misión de los Bōke, es siempre servir, somos esa parte en la balanza —habló, parecía saber cuál era el motivo de su estado —. Es nuestro destino —añadió, aunque en su tono de voz se mezclaba algo más, algo que no comprendió.

—Ese destino —dijo apretando la mandíbula, no quería llorar. Rememorar el pasado doloroso, no es que hiciera ver el presente mejor. Así solo sentía lástima de sí mismo.

—Hizashi-sama —pronunció al tiempo que se agachaba frente y a la altura del niño. Advirtió su frente cubierta de vendajes solo apenas estable. Los amarró —. No queremos que se caiga y descubra frente a alguien ¿Verdad? —dijo rememorando el día anterior.

Un asentimiento le indicó su respuesta.

Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba seguro de haber visto su propia marca en otro lado. Reparó en la brillante banda del fuego rojo en un círculo amarillo que cubría la frente del anciano. Tal vez deberían aprender a disimular la atención de su frente…

* * *

—Tal vez esté por aquí —apuntó al girar en una esquina.

Y estaba en lo cierto. El byakugan se desactivó, un par de ojos aparecieron tras la cortina de polvo levantada por el Hyūga. El byakugan había sido realizado con éxito.

—Bien hecho, Hizashi-sama.

El niño apenas y podía respirar rítmicamente. Entrecortadamente inhalaba y exhalaba, aspirando de vez en cuando unas pocas partículas del polvo que aún flotaba en el ambiente. Tosió para sacarlas de sus pulmones.

—Sí, Hokuro-ojiisan —contestó el niño.

Hiashi inmediatamente se puso tenso. Inoichi lo notó, puesto que estaba junto a él, sin embargo no dijo nada. Volvió nuevamente su vista al frente. Un anciano que estaba seguro de haber visto solo un día anterior le dirigió una sonrisa cortés al reconocerlo. El Yamanaka le devolvió el gesto un poco retraído. Claro, era el que había acompañado a los gemelos el día anterior.

—Hiashi-sama —reconoció —. Ahora debo marcharme —señaló al tiempo que se iba del área donde se hallaban los pequeños, encaminándose en dirección al interior de la mansión.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al rubio le extrañó el que su amigo de orbes perla no se hubiese apresurado a hablar en cuanto los encontraron. Y bueno, lo que en ese momento advertía tampoco era nada normal.

El poseedor del kekkei genkai byakugan veía a su hermano mayor con una mirada tan extraña para Inoichi, que si no hubiera notado los ojos abiertos de Hizashi, hubiera jurado que estaba dormido por la carente presencia de expresión en sus facciones.

Al ver la falta de participación de Hiashi, el de orbes azules decidió comenzar la plática. Había olvidado el por qué de su visita a los gemelos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hizashi —saludó el rubio. Bueno, ésa era sólo una parte de las razones de su visita.

Tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero el aludido al fin posó su vista en él. Esperó, y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—Gracias —devolvió el saludo. Entonces su semblante se relajó y suavizó. Al parecer la felicitación lo había alegrado en algo.

Hiashi seguía callado sin apartar los ojos del frente. Sentía querer comprender algo.

De repente, el mayor de los tres se sorprendió al notar un detalle que había pasado desapercibido para él. ¿Acaso Hizashi llevaba puesta un vendaje ninja cubriéndole la frente?

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Hiashi miraba, era la misma banda que él mismo acababa de notar. Se sintió lento al apenas reparar en aquello, puesto que su amigo lo había hecho desde el primer momento. Se decidió por preguntar antes que Hiashi lo hiciera para no quedar tan mal.

— ¿Qué traes en la frente, Hizashi?

_Y el ambiente cayó de nuevo._

— ¿Esto? —preguntó pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima del vendaje apenas rozándolo —. Esto es algo nuevo, para que me diferencien de él —contestó señalando con un dedo a su hermano.

—Oh —atinaron a decir los dos.

—Bueno… —dijo Inoichi. Debía verificarlo antes de que algo más pasara —. Hiashi —llamó.

— ¿Si?

Ése era el momento. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía exactamente como hacer la pregunta.

—Este… ¿No te has sentido algo extraño? ¿Algo diferente?

— ¿Extraño? —cuestionó, confundido.

—Ajá, algo raro, no sé cómo decirlo.

—Pues —rió discretamente— no, nada.

— ¿Nada? —Repitió pausadamente Hizashi —. Acaso… ¿acaso no has sentido NADA diferente hace poco? —preguntó bruscamente.

— ¿P-por qué, tu si? —se puso rígido el Yamanaka.

—No —contestó tajante.

—B-bueno.

— ¿Por? —inquirió el Sōke.

— ¿Seguros? —siguió el de orbes color cielo, ignorando la pregunta.

—Eh, si —se extrañó el Hyūga.

El rubio los contempló. Hizashi lo miraba con una ceja en alto, escéptico, mientras Hiashi lo hacía con el ceño fruncido. Alternaba la vista entre los dos, después, sintió cómo un peso se desprendía de él, o algo parecido. Había sido resuelta, de alguna forma, su preocupación –de una forma extremadamente simple-.

Y pudo sonreír tranquilamente.

—Vamos a jugar —invitó con renovada energía.

Los gemelos accedieron interesados, era la única propuesta motivadora al entretenimiento en aquel día especial que muchos parecía olvidaban.

—Claro —accedieron gustosos de golpe. El ser niños aún los hacía perdonar, olvidar y sonreír, aunque al parecer uno de ellos iba avanzando a mayor velocidad que los otros, aunque ta vez no de la mejor forma.

* * *

Aún así, el sentimiento desprendido de su espalda lo sentía arrastrar como una sombra a cada paso que daba, no le pesaba como antes, pero sabía que estaba alí con tan solo bajar la vista. La aseguración no lo llenaba y tranquilizaba tanto como lo creía y esperaba. Algo presente dentro de él lo incomodaba… no, solo debían ser imaginaciones suyas, ya que "por alguna extraña razón, los adultos siempre encontraban un medio, una excusa, un detalle que no hubiese salido como se deseaba; y eso era suficiente para complicarse y preocuparse. No sabía cómo era que lograban arruinar todo con solo palabras, pero no deseaba convertirse así".

Y él pensaba era mejor despreocuparse, no liarse en situaciones pasadas, porque la vida era avanzar, ya estaba todo resuelto, solo era necesario tiempo para la aceptación. El sentimiento, ignorado, pronto desaparecería.

Entonces recordó: pronto mejoraría sus habilidades como ninja, eso era lo que debería pensar como su próximo objetivo a cumplir.

* * *

_... "Porque el ser shinobi demandaba madurez con rapidez, sin embargo eso era algo imposible sólo para un niño confundido"._

Porque ésa gama de sentimientos, era mejor no mostrarla, esconderla tras la máscara de indiferencia que debía formar, que debía aparentar portar.

* * *

**¡Capítulo seis completo! No tardé el tiempo que esperé, sin embargo ésta es la parte más larga hasta ahora, y eso me hace muy feliz. La frase subrayada que resume el tema fue una inspiración que llegó gracias al rewiew de Kusubana Yoru, gracias a eso (¡muchas gracias!) fue posible éste capítulo (lo que significa que no fue planeado, otra vez).**

**Ah, hablando de rewiews, agradesco a Sifu Sihaya, Nekos Dream y (la ya mencionada) Kusubana Yoru, gracias enserio, los capítulos vienen como producto de los comentarios. Espero les gustara. Ahora, sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	7. Razones irracionales

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**7. Razones de resentimiento irracional. Simple humano.**

"**No encontrar la luna nueva".**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Hyūga Hoshuto.

Líder y cabeza del clan Hyūga, una de las familias más importantes y respetadas de entre todas las aldeas del mundo. El byakugan. Kekkei genkai que originó al sharingan. Deseado, envidiado, admirado y codiciado. Todo el peso de las decisiones y consecuencias sobre los hombros de un _simple humano._ Era presión y constancia. Debía seguirle el ritmo a cada situación que tuviera relación directa con la familia, la impresión que daban a mostrar, el control de las actitudes inconformes de los miembros Bōke, el desarrollo impecable, modesto y equilibrado de cada uno de los integrantes Hyūga, su progreso y participación en tomas primordiales de decretos en la aldea, más infinidad de cosas y situaciones con las que lidiar diariamente. El tener un par de hijos tan despreocupados de la vida como lo eran los suyos, era una visión diaria del fracaso al cual irremediablemente se dirigían. Tener aquella libertad de la cual gozaban y su manera de tomarla a la ligera le quitaba la paciencia y concentración a la cual debía llegar. Pero, por otro lado –y en menor medida- se veía a él mismo en esos pequeños niños que le recordaban las risas y juegos compartidos con su primo de pequeños, antes de que la separación de ramas los distanciara.

Separación de ramas.

No debió de haber ocurrido así con sus hijos, y lo sabía, sabía todo. Aún y planeando hasta los minúsculos detalles, no se podía controlar a la naturaleza.

"_Ni al destino"_ irónicamente pensó.

No, ni al destino se podía controlar ni predecir, aunque se conociera cual sería el final decisivo, la posible procreación de gemelos no fue sospechada ni advertida, no tuvo un punto de consideración en sus posibilidades y planes. Y fue un error que siempre se reprochó.

Kaiya no debió de haber muerto. Se había arreglado que solo tendrían un heredero. La rama principal lo aguardaría. Al heredero no ser miembro del Bōke, la madre no moriría para realizar la marca del pájaro a ningún heredero líder de la rama secundaria. Debería ser un miembro del clan quien muriese en la realización del sellado, así la vida de quien contrajese matrimonio con un miembro del clan no se vería afectada. Pero siendo Hoshuto el líder, éste no podría morir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Hacía mucho tiempo que un líder del clan había tenido más de un hijo, y con la obvia razón del por qué no terminar con la vida de la cabeza Sōke, el otro progenitor del miembro Bōke se vió en la necesidad de morir para darse la creación de una rama secundaria.

De allí en adelante dicha rama se había conformado por sus descendientes, pero la muerte del dirigente a pronta edad durante una misión de alto riesgo y el nacimiento "coincidente" de una nueva opción (la cual era Hizashi), llevaron a la necesidad de repetir la historia del pasado.

Si solo hubiera salido todo como lo planeado. Si solo hubiesen tenido **un** heredero hubiera sido miembro del Sōke y ambos padres vivirían como la naturaleza mandaba, pero claro, siendo parte del antiguo clan, nada era ideal aunque se mostrase una imagen así al ignorante mundo que los rodeaba. Porque el ser un Hyuga acarreaba sus consecuencias.

Y ésa regla…

"_Los miembros del_ _Bōke__ pertenecientes a los dirigentes de dicha casa no pueden tener hijos porque –siendo __Bōke__s- tendrían que morir al sus hijos ser marcados con el pájaro enjaulado. Los miembros normales del __Bōke__ deben tener un heredero –o de preferencia más-, para que cuando un dirigente __Bōke__ muera y no deje herederos; haya más miembros del clan por uno que muere"._

Pero en ninguna de ésas situaciones y condiciones a la rama secundaria se ponía en peligro la existencia de nadie ajeno la familia –unidos por el matrimonio-.

Sin embargo, una mínima posibilidad de fracaso no avistada había sido suficiente para destruir la felicidad que se creía capaz de llegar a alcanzar. Esperanza rota. Otro ejemplo de que los sueños sólo hacían ilusiones que volvían a las personas más frágiles y propensas a desmoronarse… y él no podía darse el lujo de caer. Ya no era un niño. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía equivocándose de ésa manera? Las enseñanzas que había adoptado no servían para ocasiones importantes como aquellas. Sólo se recibía la instrucción de encontrar la respuesta de _una forma diferente para cada quien_, de la "manera adecuada", sin obtener la ayuda, guía o imagen mental de dicha forma. Después de convertir el pensamiento en lo conveniente a la "educación ideal", el intentar razonar personalmente se volvía dificultoso y confuso. El ignorar sentimientos para obligarlos a desaparecer no ayudaba, eso estaba claro. _Él_ era el culpable, el nacimiento del menor de los gemelos le llevó a la pérdida del ser más amado para él.

"—Gemelos del líder Sōke, eso es una maldición".

"—Debe la esposa o esposo del o la patriarca morir, porque de esa forma la rama secundaria también tendrá su líder, así como la rama principal".

"—Todo sea por el bien de la familia Hyūga".

"—Como fue en el pasado. Al crearse el clan, la tercera generación, el líder, tuvo gemelos. Al preguntarse quién lo lideraría, el antiguo patriarca, que se había retirado para ceder el control del –en ése momento- pequeño clan, se negó a un enfrentamiento por considerarlo irracional, así que ordenó la creación de otra rama menos pura. Quienes fuesen su descendencia serían marcados…"

Pero poco a poco, muchos integrantes murieron por diferentes razones relacionadas a su siempre fiel servidumbre para con la rama principal. La descendencia directa del jefe del Bōke desapareció. Sin embargo, cuando Hyūga Hoshuto tuvo gemelos, todo pareció arreglarse, el destino quería mantener a la casa Hyūga "estable" y respetable como siempre. Ahora ya se tenía líder apto para el Bōke. Hyūga Hizashi.

Pero las palabras de su esposa seguían rondándole por la cabeza. La misma frase, una y otra vez:

"_Gemelos separaron el clan, y gemelos la unirán"_. Eso fue su último aliento, en eso lo usó. Pero por más que quisiera creer en ello, simplemente se le hacía imposible. Creer en cosas absurdas solo conllevaba a los sueños rotos, tiempo y esfuerzos desperdiciados. Exigencias era lo que pedía gente así. Pedir mucho en comparación con lo merecido. Fracaso irreparable.

* * *

Enfocó la mirada por primera vez en quizá horas. Una presente obscuridad se hallaba en aquella pulcra habitación simple y elegante en la que se encontraba. Sus orbes buscaron inconsciente y habitualmente al astro que le iluminaba la negrura del exterior, el desconocimiento acerca de lo que se encontraba realmente fuera de esos muros que protegían y disimulaban la inseguridad o preocupación alguna vez presentes en el _simple humano_. Pero más que eso, esperaba encontrarse con el reflejo de sus ojos blanquecinos. La tranquilidad y neutralidad que ambos cuerpos diferentes emanaban también poseía sus cambios, tales como inquietud, ansiedad, intranquilidad, desvelo, impaciencia y nerviosismo, no exentos de poseer a cualquier tipo de personas, incluyéndolo a él mismo. Las fases de la luna le indicaba que no siempre estaba en su punto perfecto de esplendor, era necesaria la espera del lapso de un mes para poderla apreciar de esa forma apenas un tiempo limitado.

Sus orbes recorrían el manto astral sobre su cabeza en la búsqueda inquieta del fenómeno que plasmaba sus propios sentimientos perfectamente. ¿Dónde se podría encontrar cuando era más necesaria su presencia? ¿En qué fase se encontraría la luna, y por consiguiente, él mismo? Y entonces reparó en el día. 7 de enero. Levantó la mirada nuevamente. Luna nueva.

Pero cómo odiaba Hyūga Hoshuto en esos momentos _no encontrar la luna nueva_.

* * *

Carcajadas. Cómo había extrañado ésa casa aquellos sonidos llenos de armonía no planificada, libre. La ausencia del tono por el lapso de un día se había sentido mucho más extenso, casi eterno.

— ¿Viste la cara que puso Inoichi cuando lo encontré en su escondite apenas terminé de contar? —apenas se comprendía entre pausas para reír y el distorcionamiento de su voz por la necesidad de dar paso a las palabras y las exhalaciones aceleradas.

—Lo sé, nunca nos pudo ganar y no sabía que usábamos el byakugan para encontrarlo hasta el final ¡Tuvo que contar todo el día! — carcajeaba Hizashi.

—Espero que mañana también podamos jugar —deseaba el mayor.

—No, me dijo que mañana va a ir con su papá a ver a unos amigos de él, pero no sé para qué —le respondió limpiándose una lágrima graciosamente que le había sacado la carcajada.

—Ah bueno, ¿Entonces jugamos nosotros dos mañana?

—Si —le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, quería ver quién sería el ganador entre dos personas poseedoras del ojo blanco. Seguramente se divertirían.

—Bueno, adiós Hizashi —se despidió bostezando.

—Buenas noches.

_Y sus caminos se dividieron. Cada quien se dirigió a su propia habitación en diferentes extremos de un largo pasillo. Al entrar se metieron a sus camas para un merecido descanso de tanto juego infantil, tal vez de los últimos.

* * *

_

"_Porque el ser un Hyūga acarrea también sus consecuencias". _Pensó.Cuánto deseaba Hyūga Hoshuto equivocarse más a menudo.

Cerrando la puerta de papel de su propio cuarto se giró y encaminó a su ordenado y solitario lecho. Al día siguiente tendría problemas por saltarse varias actividades diarias, pero el cuerpo gastado de ése _simple humano_ demandaba un descanso. Y eso hizo. Un minuto recostado y se vió sumergido en su primer sueño vacío en años. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, olvidarse de sus prejuicios monótonos para dar paso a la paz momentánea. Ser niño por un segundo, dejar de buscar pobres _razones irracionales_ de odio hacia su hijo, volverse un _simple humano_ nuevamente y, quien sabe, tal vez nunca más despertar…

* * *

**_El antiguo líder se negó a un enfrentamiento por considerarlo irracional, así que ordenó la creación de otra rama menos pura. _Lo sé, ¿qué fue eso? Pues la forma "práctica" del pensamiento tradicional Hyūga, así las cosas no se arreglan con golpes, sino con, bueno, acciones, supongo.**

**Difícil pero necesario. Éste capítulo fue algo complicado porque usé el punto de vista de un OC, osea que no tuve una base o experiencia en la cual apoyarme, pero me pareció bueno el resultado. Aquí di mucha información y pistas que llevaba tiempo había creado. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Fue obra de un día de dedicación. Ya tengo la mitad del próximo (era el que iba a publicar), por lo que espero no tarde en salir. Muchísimas gracias a Kusubana Yoru, y Sifu Sihaya por sus rewiews, uno por cada parte, enserio es por ustedes que sigo con éste proyecto que ya me va tomando forma y final. Éste pedazo de imaginación y situación del patriarca va para ustedes, gracias, enserio. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que escribí muchas veces la palabra Hyūga y Bōke, espero que no les moleste, traté de hallarles sinónimos, pero no tienen.**

**Nota: No le encontraba nombre a la mamá de los gemelos, por lo que usé uno que leí una vez, Kaiya significa perdón, por lo que creo que le puede quedar el nombre.  
**

**Hasta un nuevo –próximo- capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	8. Errores del pasado

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**8. Entrenamiento. Técnica e historia**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

—Sí. La técnica más potente, pero simple del Clan. Inalterable. El diamante inalterable. Fue la primera técnica de los Yamanaka, por lo que nos volvimos famosos, pero las consecuencias son muy graves, así que para beneficio de los demás y nuestro, porque es muy agotador y te deja en un estado de inconsciencia de acciones por momentos, se decidió prohibirla, espero nunca la uses, es por el bien de todos.

Hasta allí debía llegar la explicación, pero una necesidad de proseguir, de compartir con alguien aquella información guardada y solo clasificada para el clan, lo inundó. Bueno, realmente no había forma alguna de que su hijo llegase a contar acaso algo de lo que le sería descubierto. _No la había._

—Todas las cosas tienen un porqué que no siempre entendemos —_ésa frase describía perfectamente su situación._

—Sí, Hokuro-ojiisan —habló el Bōke en forma de acatación y atención.

—Bien, Hizashi-sama. Ahora, retomemos el entrenamiento —declaró así, retrocediendo y tomando la posición tradicional de combate del clan.

Asintieron tras unos segundos de concentración. Dos pares de ojos blancos se dejaron al descubierto simultáneamente, una diferencia encontrada en ellos. El byakugan dio acto de presencia mostrando agrietaciones en la indistinguible pupila y la visibilidad de algunas venas en los orbes puros.

Una milésima de segundo y un respiro. Un movimiento cortando limpiamente el aire y una cortina de polvo levantada de la nada. Al dispersarse, un niño jadeante presionaba su pecho sin resultado alguno. En solo un momento, el viejo Bōke Hokuro había logrado apuntarle al corazón con éxito, dificultándole el recobrar la compostura.

Golpeó con su puño el suelo liso nuevamente. Desde que había comenzado a entrenarse formalmente en técnicas con base en el Juken, se le hacía cada vez más difícil el avanzar de nivel. Hacía unos buenos –y exactos- tres meses desde el haber sido nombrado Bōke (sin entender mucho) y marcado con el signo de la eterna esclavitud, con la demostración de su situación, con el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado que manifestaba cuán duro era el camino predeterminado de la vida, o al menos de la suya. Su potencial había sido limitado desde ése momento, negándole el conocimiento de ciertos secretos que la misma familia se guardaba, escondía y clasificaba solo para algunos pocos de quienes él no formaba parte, y nunca podría. Desde ése mismo momento, el sentirse vulnerable y fácilmente superable era muy común junto a cualquier Sōke que superaba –por mucho- las habilidades injustamente delimitadas a los varios Bōkes dentro del clan. Frustramiento en el niño era también cada vez más frecuente, el ver los avances casi instantáneos de Hiashi en comparación con los suyos se volvía mortificante. ¿Eran acaso habilidades reales? ¿Producto de la diferencia de oportunidades? ¿Su propia frustración por su parte y el constante y animado empeño iletrado de su hermano, por otro lado, lo que contrastaba aquella diferencia?

La limitación de sus habilidades le hacía dificultosa la tarea de avanzar en los niveles del byakugan, y se sentía tan lento e incompetente que el convertirse en el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea se veía como un sueño siempre más lejano, más imposible cada vez que pensaba en él.

Solo sabía que el destino al cual se hallaba atado no era el merecido por las consecuencias de sus propias acciones, no, un niño así jamás llegaría a ser merecedor de tales circunstancias, pero bueno, el clan Hyūga en ningún tiempo había sido visto muy imparcial, o, al menos, no entre sus muros de impecable arquitectura, y nunca más para él…

* * *

—El saber que se es alguien es bueno, pero el no saber quién es ese alguien que se es, eso sí es malo —_ésa frase describía perfectamente su situación, aunque no lo supiera._

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó desconcertado Hiashi —. ¿Qué significa?

—Eso es una metáfora a la que todos podemos encontrar una forma diferente de descifrarla.

— ¿Y cómo la descifro? —cuestionó desconociendo también el significado de la palabra metáfora.

—Parafraseando —respondió tranquilamente, como si se encontrara hablando con cualquier adulto de buena comprensión, como lo era él mismo.

— ¿Eh? —pero aquel era sólo un niño tan solo.

—No sé decirte Hiashi, para cada quién es diferente.

—Ah —no lo comprendía, no le concernía.

—Bueno, volvamos al entrenamiento —ordenó el patriarca.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se colocó en posición de combate. Hiashi no entendía por qué su padre había detenido el entrenamiento a la mitad. ¿Sería que había notado su cansancio? Esperaba que si, le era necesario un breve respiro. Cada vez se volvía más dificultoso seguirle el ritmo programado de instrucción diaria y extensa a la que su padre lo incluía. Respiró hondo de nuevo, listo para continuar. Fijó la vista y toda su concentración en el oponente frente a él, demasiado tiempo de descanso no era bien visto a los ojos del líder, y él no quería verse débil, no realmente frente al patriarca, sino frente a su padre… no otra vez.

Y entonces, listo ya para atacar, un leve desvío de sus orbes apenas de centímetros hacia la izquierda lo hizo olvidar todo pensamiento referente al presente adiestramiento, se esfumó de su mente al hallar algo nuevo en lo cual centrarse. Eran las 2:16 después del mediodía, y si no se apuraba llegaría tarde –de nuevo- al único tiempo que se les permitía de juegos, Hizashi obviamente incluido. Se enderezó apartando inmediatamente la mirada del preciso reloj y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —cuestionó con desagrado, pero también curiosidad, su padre, frente a la pérdida de tiempo valioso.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede, Hizashi-sama? —se extrañó el encargado del entrenamiento del Hyuga menor. De repente, después de levantarse con persistencia el niño, un asalto de desconcierto cruzó sus facciones.

* * *

—Ya me voy —dijo informándolo de su partida.

* * *

—Tengo que irme —pronunció haciendo una mínima reverencia a modo de despedida.

* * *

— ¿A dónde exactamente? —inquirió Hoshuto, ése era normalmente el tiempo para comer. Les llevarían el alimento de inmediato con solo una orden. ¿Así que por qué marcharse?

* * *

— ¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

* * *

—A jugar —respondió simplemente ya avanzando.

* * *

—A jugar —le contestó.

* * *

— ¿Jugar? —cuestionó escéptico. No lo pensaba así. Cosas más importantes merecían su atención, como ése entrenamiento interrumpido, por ejemplo.

* * *

— ¿A qué perdón? —preguntó seguro de haber oído mal, ¿acaso sólo por eso detenían el entrenamiento?

* * *

— ¿Con quién? —se pronunció al unísono.

* * *

—Hizashi.

—Hiashi.

* * *

—Él… —nuevamente el acorde sonó simultáneo.

Ya el niño frente a él se alejaba dándole la espalda.

—…no —resonó de los mismos labios.

El pequeño Hyūga detuvo el andar y giró completamente su cuerpo para quedar frente al adulto.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

_No comprende nada, es sólo un niño._

—Porque no —emitió cortante. Se daba a entender que aquella era toda la contestación.

_No lo entiende, es sólo un adulto._

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó involuntariamente molesto.

Inhaló profundamente, ¿ése niño no sabía nada aún acerca del clan o qué? Tal vez era tiempo de enseñarle el sistema.

—Porque no.

Apretó los dientes impaciente. ¿Qué esa era la única respuesta que los mayores sabían dar? ¿Por qué no veía que también hacía otras actividades como él?

—Pero es mi hermano.

Una pausa.

No podría negarlo jamás, aquella era una verdad irrefutable, más no por eso razón de tal comportamiento… crecer se es inevitable en el transcurso del sendero del ser, así que entre más velocidad se le propiciara, seguramente menores serían las fuertes emociones que distraían el enfoque del fin ideal.

—Es un…

Y un gesto de sorpresa se pintó en los infantiles rostros por igual.

* * *

—... ¡Bōke!

—… ¡Sōke!

* * *

— ¿Un qué?

A veces en mejor ignorar hechos, que conocerlos antes de estar preparado.

"_Ya es tiempo de enseñarle el sistema"._

—El saber que se es alguien es bueno, pero el no saber quién es ese alguien que se es, eso sí es malo —eso describía perfectamente sus situaciones, aunque ellos no lo hubieran notado aún, y ya jamás lo hicieran—. _Sobre todo si se tienen consecuencias._

_Tal vez deberían aprender a escuchar dentro de diferentes formas, porque todo lo que envolvía el ser real de algo tan simple como una palabra, podría ser una pista de la más curiosa situación… una como en la que estaban extrañamente involucrados._

—La historia —pronunció finalmente una profunda voz que denotaba precaución y al mismo tiempo seriedad para tomar en cuenta sus próximas palabras—. Sirve para no cometer los errores del pasado.

Esas personas solamente deseaban que el proseguir con el tema ya comenzado, no fuera un error.

—Te contaré ahora la historia de…

* * *

—Hyūga Hibishi.

—Hyūga Hoike.

—Yamanaka Gennai.

* * *

— ¿Quién? —cuestionó ya aburrido el pequeño, ¿es que acaso estaría preguntando todo el día? Ya quería irse, honestamente, no le veía el encanto a tanto tiempo dedicado al estudio.

* * *

—"Y la división de ramas" —aquello, sin embargo, fue pronunciado únicamente por los adultos Hyūga. Respeto un tanto monótono en boca de uno e ira envenenada profesada por el otro.

* * *

—"Y la técnica del diamante" —acentuó con tono potente y mirada inexpresiva de quien tuvo que afrontar alguna verdad antes negada de sus mismos labios. Sólo esperaba que Inoichi aprendiera del ejemplo… y no del fracaso.

* * *

**Lo sé, muchas líneas de separación, pido perdón, pero sólo de ésta forma pude relacionar las situaciones. Realmente esto no contiene tanta historia, pero ya que el otro constituye una parte diferente por ser una historia del pasado, tuve que hacerlo así. No quiero alterar la historia más de lo que ya está, así que tendré cuidado con el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, en otro tema, agradezco a Sifu Sihaya por su rewiew, siempre me levantan mucho el ánimo e imaginación. Ya la siguiente parte del fic dirá mucho, mucho, de incógnitas no resueltas. Espero que algo les haya gustado. Gracias y hasta un próximo capítulo.**

**_Shima No Ru._**

* * *


	9. Recuerdo: La división de ramas

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**9. Historia del pasado. Hyūga.**

"**La división de ramas" Primera parte.**

**Nacimiento.  
**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

"_Hyūga Hikibo, líder de la segunda generación de los –ya denominado- clan Hyūga, acababa de alzar entre sus manos a su recién nacido heredero…"

* * *

_

—Es hermoso —susurró con voz frágil y cansada, pero conmovida, la mujer que recién había dado a luz.

—Es… —y el silencio cayó. Aina miraba fijamente al que fuera su esposo y, tras unos momentos de silencio por parte de los presentes, Hikibo alzó la criatura instintivamente a la altura de sus ojos y, con voz orgullosa, potente y firme, declaró: —…mi hijo.

Era medionoche aproximadamente. Muchos estaban exhaustos respecto al trabajo de parto de la mujer, pero probablemente ese momento hacía ver que todo había valido la pena. Todo era entonces muy calmado y sereno.

La recién convertida madre dejó escapar un ligero suspiro ante las palabras de su esposo. Aún en su estado, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, notó conmovida el diminuto pero presente tono de alegría y cariño dirigidos al nuevo integrante de la familia. Pero entonces, un nuevo estremecimiento la sobresaltó. ¿Más contracciones? Gritó agudamente, reaccionando. El dolor era más presente que el de hacía solo unos momentos, pero ¿por qué?

Hikibo se alarmó por el chillido de Aina. Velozmente, las pocas pero experimentadas mujeres que habían salido de la habitación para darles un poco de intimidad a la pareja, hicieron acto de presencia en un pronto instante.

—Señor Hikibo-sama, haga el favor de salir por favor —pidió una menuda pero elegante mujer de cabellera clara y orbes ambarinos, clara muestra de su ajenidad a la línea de sangre Hyūga, evidenciando su relación al clan por un matrimonio—. Los demás miembros estarán afuera esperando.

—Claro —respondió algo confundido respecto a los alaridos por parte de su esposa, pero de partos él no sabía nada, por lo que optó por salir de allí con paso seguro y el niño en brazos.

Los gritos de dolor se apagaron al cerrar la puerta tras él. No halló presencia de los varios Hyūga que le mencionaron. Fuera de la estancia reinaba un profundo silencio y total serenidad, por lo que hubiera sido pasada por alto la presencia de una alta silueta en las sombras, de no ser los instintos agudos y sagaces del buen shinobi entrenado y alerta que Hyūga Hikibo era. Sin embargo, no dirigió palabra alguna a aquella figura a sus espaldas, sino que, descubriendo de entre las mantas que cargaba, el rostro de su hijo, se dedicó a inspeccionar el semblante calmo del heredero de su clan.

—Será un buen líder —dictaminó inmóvil el sujeto.

El patriarca únicamente atinó a asentir con un movimiento afirmativo.

El silencio cayó nuevamente roto únicamente por los suspiros algo inconstantes pero ligeros y calmos del nuevo ser. Pasados un par de segundos, o tal vez minutos, el sonido de una voz rompió la quietud de la situación.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —cuestionó la voz.

El líder apenas y separó los labios para contestar, la puerta corrediza se abrió de par en par para mostrar a una sonriente persona salir de ella solo unos cuantos pasos y comunicar una no avistada noticia.

—El segundo niño nació muy bien —dijo la misma mujer que le había pedido retirarse hacía algunos momentos, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un bulto relativamente pequeño en su comparación.

Tomo luego algo torpemente el manojo de mantas con su mano libre sin darse cuenta de que aún no conseguía cerrar su boca. La menuda persona volvió a la habitación de donde salían algunos suspiros de cansancio, y obstruyó el paso cerrando el acceso con la puerta.

* * *

— ¿El segundo? —pronunció ya muy tarde entonces.

¿Había tenido otro hijo acaso? Sonrió. Sonrió mostrando su completa felicidad. Un hijo más. Más felicidad y dicha que no cabía en sí. Aún y cuando no había entrado en sus planes un segundo individuo, no podía sentirse de otra forma fuera de la felicidad. Más sin embargo, el aura oscura a sus espaldas lo hizo girar sobre sí para quedar cara a cara frente al sujeto que aún se mantenía en las sombras.

—Padre, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó ya extrañado. No se hallaba feliz como él, de eso estaba seguro, pero ¿por qué? Él estaba tan contento, ser padre de un momento a otro, y el tener dos hijos además, le quitaba las preocupaciones y presiones que recién comenzaba a vivir como patriarca de los Hyūga.

—Tú sabes que ya no soy el líder, Hikibo —el aludido asintió con precaución—. Pero esto no es conveniente.

Hikibo no dijo nada, aguardó a las próximas palabras de su padre, sabía que algo importante se avecinaba. Su tono inusualmente misterioso lo advertía de ello.

—No es conveniente la existencia de dos herederos al mismo puesto —sentenció finalmente sin miramientos.

Creyó sentir un lapso apenas y más prolongado que los habituales en el constante latido de su corazón. ¿No conveniente su existencia? Apenas pudo notar la rigidez de su mandíbula, más eso no lo hizo relajarla.

Un leve sonido casi sofocado por el pesado ambiente que se había creado no pasó inadvertido ante los sentidos adiestrados de ambos ninja. Al dirigir ambos la mirada hacia la puerta de donde el joven padre había salido minutos antes, pudieron distinguir la pequeña silueta. Una anciana de complexión algo frágil debido a la edad, con cabello muy largo y canoso recogido en un nudo bajo la nuca y ojos de un blanco que daba la impresión de ser casi transparentes, se adelantó un par de pasos para quedar visible gracias a la poca luminosidad pálida que otorgaba la luna llena.

—Señores —dijo respetuosamente a modo de saludo—. Se solicita su presencia dentro —informó al esposo de Aina.

La mujer se retiró tomando un pasillo a la derecha desapareciendo al instante. Hikibo no se movió. La entrada de la anciana lo había hecho girarse en su dirección y darle la espalda a su padre. Sujetó a sus hijos contra sí con disimulo.

El silencio se coló entre el par de adultos. Finalmente, y después de lo que parecieron horas para Hikibo, el abdicado líder habló.

—Ve —dijo—. No lo solucionaremos ahora, no hay por qué crear conflictos internos inútiles —pareciera que le había leído la mente.

El hijo únicamente logro acceder.

—Los golpes no resuelven nada, el potencial nos lo demostrará —sentenció la misma persona.

— ¿E-el potencial? —tartamudeó. Sabía que no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse, pero realmente había quedado sorprendido. Una oportunidad a sus dos hijos por igual en vez de pasar al derecho de nacimiento. _"Estos tiempos modernos nos ayudan a evolucionar tanto"_ pensó con una sonrisa muy disimilada de medio lado. Suerte para él que le daba la espalda al hombre que era su padre, realmente no deseaba ser visto con tantos cambios de humor.

—Sí, el destino nos lo mostrará.

Y con eso su presencia desapareció como la luz de la luna tras una aislada nube viajera que se topó por su camino. El par de bultos que estáticamente sostenía comenzaron a moverse inquietamente, con lo que apresuró el paso hacia la puerta de papel tras la cual se hallaba su esposa. Entonces, todo pareció tranquilizarse. Hasta entonces no habría de que preocuparse más... porque para que Hibishi y Hoike se enfrentaran en un duelo de habilidades hacían falta muchos años por los cuales no se angustiaría en mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo disfrutaran, que vivieran aquella libertad de la que gozaban los niños, que vivieran. Luego sólo podía esperar a que la justicia prevaleciera.

_Y que ganara el mejor.

* * *

_**Este fué un capítulo corto introductorio a la historia del pasado, también relacionada como la del presente, por lo que debo terminar los diálogos, pedrón. Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado algo, aquí el principio del origen de la frase célebre de los Hyūga en el fic.**

**Gracias a Sifu Sihaya y Kusubana Yoru por sus comments, uno por cada publicación, no me canso de decirlo porque es verdad: es gracias a sus palabras que la inspiración me llega. Ya está casi toda la idea del relato, ¡gracias, enserio!**

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo.  
**

**_Shima No Ru._  
**


	10. Antes de combatir

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**10. Historia del pasado. Hyūga.**

"**La división de ramas" Segunda parte.**

**Pensamientos previos al combate.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

"_¡Que gane el mejor!"

* * *

_

Y ante la orden que indicaba el inicio del combate, el sonido del aire cortado limpiamente y las hojas secas y livianas del final del otoño volar y polvo levantarse, lo vio y al mismo tiempo creyó imaginarlo, quiso imaginarlo.

Tras una levantada cortina de polvo, apareció lentamente, comenzándose a vislumbrar, un par de ojos blancos, característicos del clan. El byakugan se desactivó, y el polvo se dispersó. Una alta silueta humana resaltaba entre el monótono entorno. La figura del Hyūga salió de entre los restos de su batalla, había ganado, sí, pero había matado a su hermano. _Eso era el porqué de la maldición de los gemelos, nunca se sabía quién era quién, menos en ese momento en el que su parecido se hacía más presente que nunca. Uno estaba muerto corpóreamente, y el otro, el otro había asesinado su propia alma…

* * *

_

Hikibo se despertó horrorizado. Sudaba en toda la cara y sentía los músculos entumecidos. Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y bajó la vista. Descubrió entonces que estaba sentado y con las sábanas de su cama desordenadas. ¿Qué era lo que había soñado? Entonces recordó el último fragmento y sintió escalofríos. Aquello no había sido un sueño normal, no, eso se transformaba una pesadilla a cada segundo que pasaba. Sintió algo de alivio por haber despertado y no recordar el sueño total en sí, pero también inconformidad al no saber cómo o por qué se desarrolló de ésa manera, al no conocer la razón y sucesos que llevaron a tales consecuencias. No sintió que hubiera mucho más detrás de aquella ilusión en la cual su cerebro le hacía una mala jugada, capaz y eso había sido todo el sueño transcurrido muy lentamente y con las sensaciones y sentimientos realmente demasiado presentes. Sí, tal vez…

Entonces un sonido leve y suave que golpeaba constantemente la ventana desde hacía quién sabe cuánto lo alertó. Provenía de fuera de la ventana.

Llovía.

Con eso logró que se rompiera el hilo de sus cavilaciones y se borrara la idea del sueño que rápida e imperceptiblemente se difuminaría hasta parecer un punto lejano dentro de lo que se denominaba mente.

Se levantó de la amplia y baja cama en donde "descansaba" para acercase a la ventana y abrirla de par en par. Aquel era un día fresco y tranquilo, tal vez mucho, y probablemente lo sería aún más si ése día de noviembre no fuera el señalado para que sus hijos se enfrentaran en duelo por el liderazgo del clan. Tal vez no estarían tan comprometidos en aquel fin que les aseguraba un futuro de presiones y complicaciones si para el perdedor no fuera el castigo que secretamente sólo se había informado al par de "concursantes". Un fin al parecer lo bastante malo como para que en el lapso de dos semanas Hikibo no hubiera visto a los gemelos compartir unos minutos juntos, en ocasiones incluyendo la hora de la comida, claramente destinada a la unión de la familia, como lo hacía ver el padre y líder Hyūga, él mismo.

_Líder Hyūga_. Más parecía únicamente alguien influyente a los ojos del abdicado dirigente y padre del actual. Realmente, solo, había decidido casi totalmente aquella competencia y obviamente le informaría a él, pero según su padre, sería el mismo día en el que se enfrentaran sus hijos.

En ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse; preocupado por el enfrentamiento, o con la necesidad de estar ya informado del plan. Las dos formas llevaban al inicio del duelo, que era a lo que precisamente no quería dar comienzo.

Se quedó allí, contemplando el inicio del amanecer en todo su esplendor. Lentamente, individuales rayos de luz que el Sol proporcionaba iban iluminando el paisaje, y con ello adquirían más color los objetos y seres que eran alcanzados por ella. Prontamente el panorama que le ofrecía su ubicación quedó en gran parte alumbrado por el astro del día que se alzaba tras las montañas de los límites extensos de la aldea. Permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando como era su costumbre. Percibió el andar de aislados pasos cerca de su puerta, indicio del comienzo de actividad en el recinto del clan, por lo cual no lo tomó por sorpresa la intromisión de un individuo en su habitación, o más bien, _una_.

—Buenos días, Hikibo —pronunció una dulce voz probablemente ajena a los pensamientos del aludido.

—Aina —nombró su esposo.

—Nos llaman al desayuno.

—Voy para allá —dijo levantándose aún a sus espaldas.

Aina salió del cuarto para esperar a su esposo. Un par de minutos después ambos de encontraban ya juntos y en camino al comedor de la familia.

Al entrar a la estancia determinada a la hora de la comida de los integrantes principales del clan, Aina y Hikibo descubrieron con asombro –y la primera también con una muy poco disimulada sonrisa-, la presencia de sus dos únicos hijos sentados frente a frente en el amplio kotatsu donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

Hyūga Hikibo era alto, con piel muy clara y ojos opalinos en un rostro de niño, pero que comprendía a poca edad varios aspectos que la madurez alcanzaba bastante más tarde, o al menos rangos más adelante en la organización shinobi. De Hyūga Hoike se podría decir justamente lo mismo que de su hermano, tan exactamente que aún con la edad de trece años que ambos poseían, le era imposible a cualquier individuo –tanto interno como externo a la familia- el distinguirlos por (y menos atinarle a) siquiera a los nombres de cada uno.

Tan similares se les consideraba como a dos gotas de agua, tal vez no hechas de la misma y exacta fórmula y añadiduras invisibles una de otra, pero con la apariencia tan parecida que prácticamente nadie lograba ver la presente –de alguna forma- contradicción en sus seres. Sus padres no hallaban contraste en habilidades o comportamiento, tal como no lo hacían respecto a la apariencia; y hasta la voz del par se consideraba, tan sólo de oírla, como la doble reproducción de una misma. ¿Entonces qué razón separaba a aquél ser, ahora dividido en un par de individuos?

Directo, tanto para el anciano padre del líder como para él mismo, aunque tal vez con diferentes puntos de vista en lo que refería la palabra: _Destino._

Tan simple pero a la vez inexplicable como aquella misma esencia y razón incomprensibles para una simple humana como lo era ella, esposa y madre, pero no incongruente, de eso estaba segura: _superación propia._ O al menos, el primer paso.

Sin un buen obstáculo, no hay historia. Si todo comienza bien, sólo puede empeorar. Si la vida es monótona, no se le puede llamar aventura. Nada es blanco, nada es negro, nada o es bueno o es malo, no existe totalidad. Nosotros decidimos cómo ver las cosas, pero una idea para darse cuenta de su real procedencia, es observar si gracias a aquello se saca una sonrisa en un niño, y si es así, se puede tener por seguro qué es _"bueno"…

* * *

_Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida que temblaba imperceptiblemente a causa de la emoción se formó lentamente y con perfecta sincronía en los rostros homogéneos de quienes únicamente no compartían nombre. Tal acto semejó el reflejo que ofrecía un espejo, y lo que había por ver aproximación bien podría ser la respuesta de quién era el ser, y quién sólo su ilusión.

* * *

…_o tal vez no.

* * *

_

**Para mí, las líneas de separación son maravillosas: crean respuestas… pero primero quiero que se hagan las preguntas.**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo tratará ya de lo esencial de la historia del pasado en la versión Sōke. Reflexión no habrá tanta. Trataré de agregarle emoción al enfrentamiento, pero espero resulte natural.**

**Agradezco a Sifu Sihaya y Kusubana Yoru por sus comentarios que _siempre me alientan a seguir _por muy cliché que esto suene. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Cada semana se revela un poco más, espero nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	11. Boke contra Soke

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**11. Historia del pasado. Hyūga.**

"**La división de ramas" Tercera parte.**

**Combate por el honor.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

_"El honor es lo más digno que hay, aquello por lo que las cosas se consideran apropiadas en determinados momentos donde se deben dar..._

* * *

Hyūga Hibishi se había preparado mucho para aquél momento. Duro entrenamiento, tanto físico como intelectual. Tal vez no se notara, pero él era menos perspicaz que su hermano menor y no entendía el por qué.

¿Eso lo hacía aún menos inteligente? Esperaba que no.

El por qué de la imposibilidad de cualquiera de lograr diferenciarlos era tal vez la negación por parte de los demás a intentarlo. Ser gemelos no los hacía la misma persona. Lo visible sólo los relacionaba por su anatomía aparentemente igual, pero eso no era el único medio para distinguir.

Siempre viéndolos iguales. Pero si eran dos individuos totalmente distintos, al menos para sus ojos, él sí era capaz de notarlos disparejos aspectos entre su persona y con el que compartía rostro. ¿No sería más fácil darle el puesto que por derecho merecía? ¿No se le eran otorgados al mayor los reconocimientos que marcaban leyes y tradiciones? El primero obtenía el reconocimiento por decreto, así que ¿por qué darle oportunidad a Hoike de arrebatarle lo que por derecho era suyo desde su concepción? Sí, desde su concepción, ya que había sido destinado a aquello.

_Estúpida modernización de igualdad que me tocó._ Pensó amargamente. _Así, únicamente dan ilusiones falsas a quienes jamás tendrán una verdadera oportunidad._ Y la imagen que tomaba y dejaba ver su hermano al ver descubiertos sus aspiraciones rotas tomó forma en su cabeza.

Él no quería eso, mejor dar a cada quien su parte, darle a él mismo su ganancia y hacerlo todo rápido y sin dolor.

Sí era mejor, conveniente o no, era lo mejor para él. Lo sabía porque con eso le sacaba una sonrisa a su conciencia, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba sentir, todo lo que quedaba por ver era el resultado de tal decisión en la que las consecuencias que se verían reflejadas por las actitudes que en un futuro los definirían, aunque uno de ellos creyera saber ya lo que acontecería.

—Es hora —se escuchó la última reproducción de un eco lejano desde el fondo de su cabeza.

Su mente se conectó instantáneamente a la realidad sin alterar la faz inexpresiva del Hyūga. Era hora. Los gemelos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y se pusieron de pié para dirigirse a la zona que en un momento sirvió para entrenamiento, y que en ése momento transformaba su uso para volverlo a un pequeño y casi individual campo de batalla. Era lo suficientemente grande como para dos jóvenes como lo eran ellos, pero tal vez no lo necesario para realizar la batalla que estaba por darse.

Desde las ventanas y pasillos exteriores se podía observar desde casi todos los ángulos el terreno previamente despejado. Pasaron entonces por un par de pasillos, doblaron la esquina a la derecha que daba a uno de los accesos del lugar, y por allí se encaminaron unos cuantos pasos más hasta halarse todos –la familia directa del patriarca- en el mismo suelo.

Instantáneamente y con igual coordinación, los gemelos Hyūga se posicionaron uno al frente del otro, a una distancia considerable que les permitía calcular movimientos y realizar sus ataques sin estar muy limitados. Por otro lado, Hikibo, Aina y el más anciano integrante del clan tomaron posición de espectadores, sentados en cuclillas sobre unos planos cojines que les proporcionaron un par de jóvenes del clan.

—Hikibo —pronunció muy bajo al oído de su hijo mientras Hibishi o Hoike se agachaba revisando el terreno.

— ¿Padre? —le preguntó indicándole que continuara.

—Recuerdas que te diría el porqué de éste enfrentamiento —dijo afirmándolo, no preguntando.

—Lo recuerdo —le dio la razón con una nota de ¿nerviosismo?, cuando su mente formuló la oración, pero su voz no dejó entrever dicha desarmonía, como había aprendido a hacer.

—La razón es…

Hikibo abrió los ojos de tanta impresión que parecían salírsele de sus órbitas. La pelea había empezado en ese mismo momento, y ahora sabía cuál era la razón de su duelo.

Los comprendió entonces, pero no a su padre.

Los gemelos se desplazaron al encuentro del otro, tan veloces que parecía que se deslizaban sobre hielo. ¿Quién era quién? Nadie sabía, debían haber preguntado antes de que ambos comenzaran el duelo sin una orden explícita. Ahora solo quedaba el observar, y esperar al ganador.

Sin embargo, tal vez sí había una persona que no hubo perdido contacto visual del par desde el haberlos encontrado juntos, pero sin dirigirse la palabra, caminando por el pasillo principal que daba al campo donde en ese momento se encontraban, al norte; al gran comedor de la familia más directa del líder, al este; a la enorme entrada a los recintos del clan, al sur; y su habitación –de los gemelos- al noreste. Claramente del sur llegaban y en el este minutos antes aseguraba que se encontraban, ¿pero había sido solamente ese pequeño traslado el único recorrido transcurrido por alguno de ellos?

Su mente dejó aquellas pequeñas cavilaciones, y se concentró en el encuentro que se presentaba frente a sus ojos jóvenes pero conocedores. Hyūga Aina era una mujer que conocía el fin de tal enfrentamiento: el que ganara sería proclamado como cabeza del clan, sí, para el que perdiera sería dada la denominación de débil en comparación a su hermano, también, pero un dato desconocido por los desinformados por la fuente directa –el abdicado líder y mente maestra detrás de una situación no sospechada- era lo que hacía que sintiera el corazón oprimírsele de puro ¿miedo? No. Preocupación. No le importaba mucho si su fin era rápido, lento, sutil o doloroso, por ella, su vida no llegaría a ser gran cosa de importante, allí, encerrada entre muros; y aquello la tenía sin cuidado. Podía ser considerada una mujer inexperta, demasiado dulce e inocente, por lo que no tenía tanta participación en asuntos tanto internos como externos a la organización y demás cuestiones a las que su esposo diariamente debía enfrentar. Pero sabía, estaba segura que sabía que sus hijos no debían ser separados, y menos del modo en que se tenía planeado hacerlo.

* * *

Hibishi cayó de pie, deslizándose un par de metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del choque que mandó a ambos a puntos opuestos, pero sin hacerlos dar la espalda al otro. Aquel duelo era demasiado como para bajar la guardia, y menos cuando no sabías qué era lo que tu gemelo había estado aprendiendo durante el transcurso de sus preparaciones. Era demasiado como para ponerlo en juego tan rápido al darle la espalda al oponente. La cautela ante todo.

Tan solo después del primer impacto, los dos ya se encontraban analizando detalles del contrincante. Entonces, Hoike –el menor por minutos- fugazmente se planto frente a Hibishi y, adoptando la pose aprendida de su efectivo ataque con base en el Jūken, activó en el momento su línea de sangre. El byakugan hizo acto de presencia.

La expresión analítica del mayor cambió con al tiempo en el que pequeñas pero presentes venas se marcaban alrededor de los ojos de su hermano. ¿Cómo era posible que activara el byakugan tan rápido? No se detuvo a pensarlo más, y de un solo salto marcó nuevamente la diferencia de distancias. Debía cuidarse de la agilidad y fuerza del otro, no quería comenzar mal el duelo.

El cuerpo del mayor saltó por los aires, interponiéndose entre la luz directa del Sol y el cuerpo de quien aún permanecía con los pies en la tierra. _Típico_ bufó mentalmente Hoike, saltando un par de pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose los ojos, con una mano sobre la frente, de los rayos del Sol que ahora impactaban sobre toda su cara. El menor tomó posición de batalla de nuevo, ahora con el firme propósito de atestar un certero golpe en una costilla izquierda del oponente.

Escuchó el golpe antes de sentirlo. Un eco del sonido, hueco, lejano e indefinido se produjo una única vez en su cabeza, pero aún así supo qué.

En el instante en el que el Hyūga más joven se proponía mandar una descarga y golpiza al otro, vio cómo un hilo de plata se interponía en su rango de visión. Apenas un instante le dio de pensar, pero no de razonar.

Hibishi sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción. La pelea había sido rápida, y como suponía, la había ganado. Usar la nueva técnica de hilos jamás podría haber sido pensada para aquella batalla tan peculiar. Sin tener idea de cuáles serían las reglas, se preparaba con lo más tradicional y se reforzaba con lo avanzado. Sin duda Hoike nunca pensaría en algo así, fuera de lo seguro como antes pensaba él mismo.

Entonces su pupila se dilató. Si su visión pura no le fallaba –y vaya que nunca lo hacía- ¿cómo podía ser que el chakra vital dentro del cuerpo de su hermano se dispersaba?

Aflojó el agarre de los hilos ninja que había utilizado para aprisionarlo por puro instinto. El sonido de una explosión sólo sirvió para alterarla más aún los nervios. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Pronto al sonido le llegó la imagen. Según tendía entendido, la luz era más veloz que el sonido, pero sentía que las imágenes que su cerebro le otorgaba iban apareciendo en cámara lenta, una por una. Humo negro emanaba del lugar. Hibishi no sabía nada, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar si tan solo tuviera lágrimas que derramar, sin embargo sentía que se había secado desde hacía tiempo, un largo tiempo.

El tiempo corrió de nuevo para él. El humo se dispersó en cuestión de instantes y volvió a percibir aire en los pulmones, un aire apenas el necesario para evitarle algo peor. ¿Algo peor?

Los hilos cayeron inertes en las pequeñas irregularidades del suelo, solo separadas de la tierra por el agarre flojo que le daba el niño. _¿Qué? _fue su pregunta mental, pues no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para pronunciar nada. Los ojos blancos puros, ya sin agrietaciones desde quién sabe qué momento, se volvieron asustados hacia los otros individuos que presenciaban el combate. Únicamente alcanzó a vislumbrar borrosamente la faz de su madre debido al movimiento de su cabeza nuevamente hacia el frente, sentía miedo.

Los orbes vacíos de la mujer reflejaban la incredulidad absoluta. Eso fue lo que más le dolió al pequeño Hibishi. ¿Qué dirían su padre y abuelo entonces? No quería ni imaginar ya nada.

Sin embargo, y tal vez siendo desconocido para todos, ambos Hyūga no alteraron ni un ápice su perfectamente tallado en mármol rostro.

Tal vez esa lucha por el honor llegaba demasiado lejos.

Entonces el grito de una mujer se dejó oír.

* * *

_O quizá no"._

_

* * *

_

**Chan chan chan chan chan… iba a continuar la historia aún más, pero me queda siempre el "suspenso" casi al acabar. Sinceramente era mejor así que de la otra forma en la que pensaba desarrollar el capítulo (traducción= ¿versión Sōke? Será, pero al parecer aún no).**

**No sé si lo han visto, pero al inicio y/o final de varios capítulos pongo un pensamiento establecido Hyūga y la historia ligada que no sale del tema, también puede hacerse ver como respuesta a algo cuestionado u otros significados y explicaciones que hallen (sólo por si se lo preguntaban).**

**Momento de los agradecimientos: a Kusubana Yoru y Sify Sihaya, que siempre me muestran su opinión y comentarios, siempre son bienvenidas, gracias.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y me despido hasta nueva actualización.**

**_Shima No Ru._**


	12. Unmei

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**12. Historia del pasado. Hyūga.**

"**La división de ramas" Cuarta parte.**

_**Unmei.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Qué demonios sucedía? Su hermano, había matado a su hermano. ¿No? No…

No sabía si eso había sido pregunta o afirmación, pero estaba aterrado. Entonces lo escuchó. El grito de una mujer.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, la mueca indefinida que su rostro adoptaba cambió relajando sus músculos, pero los orbes abiertos de par en par captaron algo. Algo demasiado rápido como para reaccionar tan solo parpadeando.

Un certero golpe se atestó en su estómago sin previo aviso. Sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, cayó al suelo de espaldas, únicamente reaccionando al extender sus brazos a los lados para disminuir el dolor del impacto. No advirtió dolor, cayó al suelo sin siquiera notarlo, lo adivinó al ver las nubes que se arremolinaban unas con otras en torno a lo infinito, o al menos a lo que su vista inmóvil y apenas periférica le proporcionaban. Entonces soltó todo el aliento retenido en sus pulmones como extraño efecto retardado de la caída. _Su_ caída. ¿Eso significaba que había perdido? Eso significaba que había perdido. ¿Era pregunta o respuesta? ¿O las dos al mismo tiempo?

Un nuevo dolor se le incrustó nuevamente como una estaca al corazón. Entonces fue cuando sintió una ligera presión de donde provenía la molestia, casi imperceptible en comparación con el daño producido. En el lado derecho de su cuello, en donde la arteria carótida es sensible, la forma de dos dedos, cálidos y temblorosos, oprimían la piel y venas, impidiendo el paso de sangre. Se desmayaría, eso lo sabía, pero no podía impedirle a Hoike la acción al no ser capaz de moverse él mismo. Instantes, que por desgracia para el ninja se convirtieron en segundos, fueron transcurriendo. La vista fija, aún sin encontrar el rostro de su atacante, se fue desenfocando. Viendo cada vez más claras las formas y colores hasta volverse caracteres indefinidos en un fondo aún más incoloro, cayó finalmente, desafortunada y afortunadamente por razones opuestas e iguales, en la inconsciencia; un sueño sin imágenes, sonidos o pensamientos. El lugar que muchos anhelaban, y aquél al que nunca quería él llegar.

"Hyūga Hoike" fue todo lo que su cerebro alcanzó a procesar escuchar. ¿Quién era él? Nunca había escuchado su nombre, o tal vez era que nunca quería volverlo a hacer. No lo sabía, pensar en ese estado era muy difícil, y a eso le atribuyó sus cavilaciones…

* * *

Sintió un súbito calor. Abrió los ojos de repente, desenfocándolos por segundos, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. El techo alto y blanco de su habitación le dio la respuesta. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero el peso sobre él y su súbita acción lo regresaron a su lugar. Miró hacia abajo y se descubrió tapado con sábanas hasta el cuello... y con una inadvertida compañía.

—Okaa-san —pronunció con voz ronca, producto de su largo lapso de sueño sin palabras.

—Buenos días, Hibishi —contestó con suavidad la clara voz de su madre. Le veía con ojos algo cansados, pero no flaqueando ante la fatiga, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, apartándolos de sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Días? —preguntó aún con tono agudo, casi desapareciendo el sonido didáctico de la "i".

—Sí, el Sol está por alzarse –aclaró-. Son las seis de la mañana.

Hibishi volvió a intentar incorporarse, ahora con éxito, pues tenía el impulso y energía de las que carecía al recién y tranquilo despertar. Aina lo contempló con preocupación. No le negaría o esquivaría la verdad cuando la solicitase, pero no esperó que tan pronto recordase el acontecimiento del día anterior. Sus ojos refulgían de desconcierto y ansiedad que rápidamente le comunicó y contagió a quien frente a él se hallaba.

Sin embargo no le preguntó nada. Permaneció callado observándola un buen rato. No le examinaba las facciones que su rostro adoptaba conforme a los pensamientos desconocidos por él mismo, pero Aina sentía como si su hijo le dirigiese, junto con la penetrante mirada, una pregunta simple y silenciosa que bastaba para volverle hacer soltar una lágrima rápida, inadvertida y solitaria como bien había sucedido ya una única vez antes, y por la misma razón.

El silencio siguió sin alteración alguna. Insistencia seguía presente en los aparentemente inexpresivos orbes del menor allí.

— ¿No me vas a decir? —preguntó –o dijo-, exhalando el aliento retenido, desilusionado. Deducía ya la respuesta, estaba seguro de ella, pero le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca el ver la mirada de compasión que le era dirigida. Su tono no recobró la normalidad con aquellas palabras, sino que adquirió uno un poco más quebrado a causa de la sequedad en la garganta que sentía.

—No tiene caso —le contestó el eco de un sollozo en su interior, pero la firme voz que increíblemente no descendió ni una octava fue la que el sonido reprodujo hasta penetrar con efecto retardado en el niño que incrédulo la contemplaba.

—Es cierto —dijo para no dejarle a su madre la última palabra y, levantándose ya totalmente, salió del que era territorio propio, ahora invadido.

Deambuló por los aparentemente infinitos pasillos interconectados entre sí hasta llegar inconscientemente hasta el último lugar en el que recordaba haberse encontrado. El último lugar al que querría llegar. Frente al último lugar en el que recordada encontrarse antes de despertar. El campo de batalla.

En el lugar se extendía lo que parecía haber sido antes un simple jardín de pasto en donde ahora predominaba tierra dura y seca, ideal para las actividades que le daban. Un poco más de metro y medio de tierra corrida y ausencia de pasto era el indicio más evidente de la batalla que se había efectuado en aquel lugar. La batalla en donde había perdido. La marca en el terreno que él mismo había –inconscientemente- hecho. La evidencia de su derrota.

Entonces volvieron a él las imágenes del evento. Las sintió como si sólo fuesen un sueño, pero era evidente que realmente había sucedido. Aún así no podía dar tan fácilmente crédito a tan inexactos recuerdos que su propia mente trataba de evitar. Entonces sintió el aura calma de un ninja, un aura bastante familiar.

Se dio la vuelta y no halló presencia alguna. Inseguro, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de los territorios Hyūga. Fuera continuó pensando, paseándose por el sendero que llevaba directo a la parte este de la villa. Allí, por donde el camino que el andar de los pasos creaba, desviándose unos veinte grados más al este, la gran puerta del delimitado territorio la daba acceso a infinidad de posibles destinos, uno de los cuales era el lago Verde, y precisamente a donde se dirigía.

Arribando tiempo después al lugar, se descalzó entonces y andando por entre el suave pasto escarchado de rocío del alba aún, se sentó en lo alto de una poco empinada subida y recargándose en el tronco de un seco pero grueso árbol de madera dura como piedra. Veía los daños ocasionados por el anterior tifón que había azotado el lugar.

¿Qué hacía allí? No estaba seguro. ¿Estaba allí para pensar? Pensaba mucho. Sí, sabía pensar, aunque se pusiera seriamente en duda en ocasiones críticas. Normalmente se extraviaba a sí mismo en una complicación de pensamientos que trascendían a obscuros por no descubrirlos a expresarlos con palabras. Ese chico era una complicación incapaz de expresarse completamente como cuando reflexionaba, incapaz de explicarse en la cuestión más simple, incapaz de mostrar su potencial. Inhábil de reclamar un error por pensar antes de actuar, torpe de poder efectuar sus estrategias con tiempo, porque fuerza e inteligencia no le faltaban, sólo lento era en reaccionar solo con reflejos y pobre en cuestión de defender y expresar sus ideas.

Se entregó una vez más a aquel –común- estado especulativo. Si el destino cambiaba su fin en sí –y por consiguiente también la palabra- como cambiaba la aldea con el caer de la fría y obscura noche sin luna, ¿qué era entonces la realidad del destino? ¿Qué eran las cosas?

Sintió su estómago contorsionarse con coordinación a sus pensamientos. Se sentía mal. Lo malo de ser el mayor era que había que especular, ser sensato y maduro. No dejarse ser alcanzado por el siguiente en edad, no, porque el mayor debía ser siempre todo, ser todo y el mejor. ¿Pero y si todo y mejor no eran lo mismo? Hibishi tuvo que reajustar sus valores. Hoike sabía pensar, pero no servía para jefe. Aquel puesto lo tenía él por derecho, pero no por méritos como en ese momento comprobaba.

Suspiró.

—Mi vida es más pensamiento que diálogo.

—Si cuando callas, piensas, si —le respondió una voz.

"_El chakra"_, pensó girando medio cuerpo en el acto.

Nada.

Se asustó. ¿Pero qué era el miedo sino la imaginación? Había imaginado la voz, estaba seguro. Ya convencido sin bases concretas para ello, acomodó su cabeza hacia la izquierda y sobre el tronco, y durmió.

* * *

El Sol en su rostro lo devolvió a la conciencia. Se levantó del largo y ahora seco pasto, y descalzo como estaba se fue. Sus pies lo guiaron instintivamente en dirección al vado, al noreste de la entrada. Ya cruzándolo dobló un poco más al norte y el recinto del clan se hizo visible otra vez. Le calculaba las dos de la tarde al día por la posición del Sol, y si era así ya debían estar buscándolo hacía tiempo.

Sus suposiciones, ambas, resultaron –no muy sorpresivamente- correctas.

—Hibishi —llamó grave y profundamente la voz de su padre.

—Otou-san —contestó.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó sin ser ésa su verdadera intención.

—Por allí —respondió sencillamente.

Un sonido indefinido escapó de su boca.

—Hibishi, debes saber…

—Padre —interrumpió pidiéndole no continuar. O al menos eso hizo una voz.

Hyūga Hoike avanzaba hacia ellos con un andar tranquilo, inadecuado para la situación, como pensó el otro gemelo. Dirigió una breve mirada a su hermano y luego se dirigió al mayor de los tres.

—Es hora —y añadió a Hibishi con un rápido intercambio de miradas—. Qué bueno que ya llegaste.

Lo había dicho rápido, directo y un poco más bajo que su tono de respeto anterior (empleado a su padre), pero eso le bastó al otro para entender, o al menos creer hacerlo, el significado oculto tras tales palabras. Hoike nunca había sido muy benevolente que se dijera aunque tampoco él, por lo que no se les podía diferenciar basándose en aquella manera, pero de algo estaba tan seguro como de que lo que había escuchado en el lago era sólo su imaginación: Hyūga Hoike ansiaba lo que no tenía, y aquello que nunca hubo poseído era el poder. El espejo de su cara de devolvió la sonrisa falsa que el suyo formaba. Los dos eran astutos y sabían pensar. Tener trece años no los volvía tan subestimables como los hacían ver.

* * *

El dōjō. _Unmei_, alto y de aparentemente mayor amplitud interior se hallaba frente al par de niños y el adulto. Hikibo no miró hacia atrás.

—Hoike —aventuró en voz alta, por no ser capaz de diferenciarlos, y menos de intentarlo en esos momentos.

— ¿Mande? —respondió éste.

—Posiciónate aquí —indicó señalando su lado derecho.

Un suspiro.

—Hibishi —articuló un poco más pausadamente.

Hibishi no le contestó. Una simple mirada que denotaba asentimiento le fue dirigida al líder Hyūga. Inmediatamente después, el mayor se situó a la izquierda del hombre. Hikibo se relajó un poco al no tener que forzar palabras que no quería proferir, salir de sus labios.

Y entraron a la sección denominada como 'Destino'.

* * *

Sus hijos, tan jóvenes y aspiraban para tanto. Porque, ¿para qué tener siete vidas, cuando te dan solo siete días para disfrutarlas? ¿Y si ya era sábado? Se preguntaba Aina al ver atravesar las puertas del dōjō a sus dos hijos. Cada uno el que fuese, no merecían las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas por alguien ajeno a ellos mismos.

_"Maldito destino"_, repudió mentalmente la palabra del clan al que en ese momento pertenecía. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles con personas aún tan ignorantes de la vida? Trece años no eran nada. No habían alcanzado a vivir.

"—Eres el sábado de mi vida, Aina." Recordó con una sonrisa triste.

"— ¿Qué? Preguntó fingiendo desconcierto. _"Una buena esposa no puede saber o aparentar saber más que su marido. Ni lo debe intentar"_ recordó velozmente aquello, una de las tantas reglas que en un momento le instruyeron acerca del buen comportamiento de la buena esposa.

Una sonrisa triste fue su respuesta.

—No trates de aplazarlo o pasarlo por alto, mujer tonta –dijo con gesto cariñoso-, que lo único que logras es ponerme peor.

La mirada clara de Aina continuó contemplándolo, preguntándose, como mil veces antes, sobre la fuerza emocional de los hombres, pobre en contraste con la física que ellos profesaban. Lágrimas era lo que nunca le había visto mostrar, y lágrimas era lo que en ese momento veía.

—Esto es una injusticia —recriminó tratando así de echarle a algo la culpa.

—No lo creo —contestó, templada. Al fin y al cabo era ella la única perjudicada.

* * *

Aina no lloraba, no porque fuera más fuerte, no, ella no había flaqueado, pero sí aceptado la realidad de la vida desde el momento en el que aceptó casarse con el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Con el hombre que amaba. ¿Injusticias? consecuencias eran lo que era. ¿Injusticia? ¿Qué es la vida sino injusticia frente a nuestros propios ojos."

Y, bueno, ahora esto.

"_Esto sí que es una injusticia"_, pensó contradictoria, cruel e irónicamente. Pensó acertadamente. Simplemente pensó.

* * *

**Penúltima parte de "Historia del pasado. Hyūga", espero les haya gustado. Éste capítulo está inspirado (solo en una parte) en el libro "El señor de las moscas" –sólo por si encuentran alguna similitud-.**

**Repito sin cansancio: muchísimas gracias a Sifu Sihaya y Kusubana Yoru por sus comments, siempre me inspiran a más, enserio gracias.**

**Total y completamente segura de algo, el próximo será _Destinos y Ramas. _Nos vemos**

**_Shima No Ru._**


	13. Destinos y Ramas

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**13. Historia del pasado. Hyūga.**

"**La división de ramas" Quinta parte.**

**Destinos y Ramas.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

—La ceremonia de imposición ha comenzado —profirió una potente voz a espaldas de los recién llegados. Las puertas del dōjō fueron deslizadas y el cambio se hizo presente. Fuera hacía frío, claro, pero allí dentro el vello de la nuca se erizaba, los sentidos se alertaban, el instinto repelía el lugar.

Hikibo se separó de sus hijos y avanzó hacia el sur, lugar determinado para el líder que era él. Su posición abarcaba todo lo largo de la pared. A la izquierda, el anciano abuelo de los gemelos se hallaba sentado de cuclillas y en un nivel apenas y más bajo que el del líder. Con la vista fija en la puerta frente a él, mostraba el impávido rostro siempre igual.

Una fila muy corta de apenas media docena de miembros, todos hombres, los miraban como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. El más cercano a la puerta los vio con tanto asombro que el resto de su cara, serena, no volvía congruente su expresión. _"¡Son unos niños!"_ gritaban sus ojos al verlos allí, aún parados y expectantes, uno cauto y el otro recelando, con los mismos ojos, blancos como todos los del lugar, ojos que sabían qué pasaría… pero no cómo sucedería.

Avanzaron con la indicación del anciano. La mirada de Hibishi se había clavado en el abuelo desde que había entrado. Esperaba verlo dirigirle la mirada, como en incontables ocasiones, cuando lo lograba diferenciar de entre su hermano o era informado de cuál era cuál. En ese entonces sus orbes le manifestaban conformidad en comparación con la expresión que –decía su hermano- le era dirigida a Hoike.

Pero entonces era distinto.

Su hermano gemelo acaparaba la atención del hombre en ese momento. ¿Le importaba acaso? Pues cuando era a él dirigida, no. Pero probablemente él no sabía quién era quién.

* * *

—Hikibo, a través de los libros he vivido muchas vidas.

— ¡Aina, esto no es para bromas!

—No lo es —respondió herida —. A diferencia de ti, mi tiempo lo he dedicado a la lectura desde que los niños se han hecho más autosuficientes.

—Estar encerrada leyendo inventos no es vivir de antemano el tiempo que se te arrebatará —sonaba dramático y ridículo, pero la situación que ella se tomaba tan a la ligera era insoportable.

—No lo será si estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando acaso? —le gritó incrédulo.

—He aceptado el famoso "destino" al que me "condené" casándome contigo. ¿Es que eso es lo que piensas y quieres negar? Porque la realidad es otra a lo que dije.

Hyūga Hikibo la miraba como si fuera la primera vez en trece años. Recordaba cómo, diciendo las mismas palabras, había asegurado el bienestar de los gemelos el día de su nacimiento. Ahora sus predicciones no se cumplían, así como su bienestar.

—Quisiera que hubieras vivido más —atinó a decir, sus puños apretados—. Si te hubieras casado con ese Gen, todo estaría mejor —sabía que no era cierto, pero engañarse lo hacía verdaderamente cuestionarse acerca de la palabra predilecta del renombrado clan Hyūga.

—Mi muerte habría sido realmente triste.

—No deja de serlo —contestó harto de sus respuestas acerca de la aceptación de su propia muerte. No podían rendirse tan fácilmente, sólo ante una orden nunca sospechada.

—Prefiero que sea de tu mano que por obra de otro —le pidió, cambiando al tema que precisamente quería evitar.

— ¿Cómo me pides… —se interrumpió al secársele repentinamente la garganta— que asesina a mi propia esposa?

Se detuvo un momento a apreciar al gran líder honorable, firme y seguro que se reemplazaba por una copia idéntica –como lo eran sus hijos- que distaba tanto de la imagen que daba a conocer. Sin duda no podría soportar el cometer aquel acto tan aterrador por su propia mano; aunque tampoco quería que alguien más dañara a su esposa, mucho menos matara. Aquel ser pagaría con su sangre.

* * *

— ¡Rin! —exclamó, adoptando la posición de manos asociada con el tipo de energía determinada.

Respiró pausadamente. Hoike a la izquierda y Hibishi a la derecha, no lo olvidaría.

— ¡Restu! —un aura delineó el contorno de su cuerpo. Cambió su posición de manos, cambiando así también la intensidad y color del aura en torno a él.

Hibishi estaba temblando, olvidando toda regla de aparente indiferencia. Le costaba trabajo respirar con los pulmones oprimidos por el miedo que sentía, ahora el viejo sí que le veía y el recordar el cómo terminaría quien perdiese el encuentro no hacía que la sensación desapareciese, ¿qué sucedería?

— ¡Tori! —y entonces formó el único sello que no les pareció una figura desconocida.

Hikibo, parado frente al par de niños desconcertados, separó las manos de nuevo, y visiblemente con esfuerzo hizo una última posición.

— Bōke —susurró, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados. El dedo índice de su mano izquierda lo posó en la frente de su hijo menor, mientras su pulgar iba a parar a la de Hibishi. El dedo del aire al Sōke y el de vacío al Bōke, ya tan solo faltaba completar la espera.

.

Sintió escocer su frente. La visión se le nubló y sus piernas flaquearon mientras un algo más firme Hoike mantenía la vista –desenfocada a intervalos cortos- sobre él. Cayó incluso después de obligarse a resistir. Y después de cerrar los ojos, Hoike conservaba aún la mirada clavada en el signo negro, contrastante a la pálida tez de su hermano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho su padre aquello? Le había dolido. No solo un pequeño sufrimiento exterior con la presencia de sangre. No. El cerebro. Sintió como lentamente parte de él moría, se destruía. Pero más importante, con más presencia que aquel horrible dolor interno craneal... el corazón se le oprimió. Ver, sentir el cómo un sufrimiento producido por quien le había dado la vida llegaba con toda su fuerza, era horrible. Y todo por confiar en el destino, la palabra en la que había aprendido a creer. ¿Por qué entonces perder? Aquello era totalmente incomprensible, inconcebible, imposible… totalmente cierto.

Que ridículo era, aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera sólo un sueño.

.

Y entonces, después de cerciorarse de que su hermano había caído en la inconsciencia, deseó también poder acompañarlo como siempre antes de aquella pelea de destinos y ramas.

¿Sabía de qué se iba a tratar aquella ceremonia? Claro, a él, el ganador, se le había informado que el que sería proclamado como cabeza del clan –aún contra todo pronóstico-. Sin embargo ni siquiera de esa forma había conseguido una palabra de su abuelo –aunque estaba acostumbrado ya- pero esperaba que la aprobación que solo buscaba porque no la tenía le fuese dirigida por mérito propio y contra todo pronóstico. Equivocado. Incluso siendo el mejor, realmente no lo era, no para su familia.

* * *

Sí, para el que perdiera sería dada la denominación de débil en comparación a su hermano, también, pero un dato desconocido por los desinformados de la fuente directa –el abdicado líder y mente maestra detrás de una situación no sospechada- era que el "Bōke" sería el subordinado que protegería –con su vida si fuese necesario- al perteneciente a la recién instaurada Rama Principal. ¿Y cómo asegurarse de la efectividad de aquella obediencia? El signo del pájaro que vuela hacia el sol del atardecer, capturado y enjaulado, se aplicaba fácilmente a la situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el destino de obediencia era tan similar o identificable? ¿No se estaría exagerando un poco en eso? Poder y deber son dos cosas tan distantes entre sí, orgullo y prejuicio eran las dos nuevas actitudes que tomarían los integrantes del clan. Sōke y Bōke, palabras tan parecidas y con un significado y destino tan diferente como lo eran sus dos nuevos líderes. El cielo y la tierra están a tanta distancia aparentemente, aunque ni siquiera se sepa cuál es el punto que marca la separación o cuál es entonces la unión. Tal vez el signo era más aplicable de lo que pensaba.

_Porque en el clan Hyūga todo iba ligado de una forma u otra al cielo, desde su apellido del sol, hasta sus ojos de luna.

* * *

_**Y después de un mes no se si éste capítulo recompense el tiempo perdido.**

**Gracias con todas las letras a Kusubana Yoru por sus rewiews que me sacan una sonrisa por palabra jaja. Bueno, con esto se concluye el apartado de "Historia del pasado. Hyuga", espero les haya gustado, porque siguen cosas mejores, espero no tardar tanto como para este capítulo. Sin más que decir que la frase subrayada fue de mis favoritas de las espontáneas que llegan al concluir una parte de la historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	14. Consecuencias del presente

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**15. "…Consecuencias del presente".**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

(Se retoma la línea del tiempo).

* * *

El niño continuaba con la boca abierta.

—Pero, ¿no estás diciendo que el padre del líder no quería hacer un duelo por creerlo irracional, o algo así? —preguntó el Bōke, citando sus palabras. Sin duda, Hizashi había notado la alusión al "deseo" del hombre en la historia.

—Allí se encuentra el problema. El menor ganó contra todo pronóstico y fue nombrado líder del clan. Todos sus descendientes son pertenecientes al Sōke, y nosotros a la Rama Secundaria, nosotros: descendientes del mayor quien por derecho debía ser el líder. Derecho que ahora le dan a tu hermano sin permitir medir las capacidades de ambos, sin darte oportunidad, han arruinado la esperanza que los Bōke mantenían escondida, que anhelaban desde tu nacimiento.

Al pequeño se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar el signo que se ocultaba tras la banda de su frente.

—Pero entonces —preguntó entrecortadamente, no entendía aunque se esforzase. Sentía que le echaban a culpa—, ¿por qué yo soy Bōke, si tengo un gemelo y soy el menor? Ni siquiera hubo un combate.

—Ésa misma es una consecuencia que debía ser tomada en cuenta por el acontecimiento del pasado —dijo en un lenguaje incomprendido por el pequeño—, más sin embargo ha sido ignorado; se ha precedido el sellado con demasiada anticipación (el de la historia del pasado fue cuando ambos contaban con trece años). Se ha asegurado la eterna servidumbre. El líder se ha hecho el desentendido, pero nadie puede actuar contra él.

Hizashi lo miraba horrorizado.

—Es injusto… —atinó a decir, aquello era todo lo que comprendía.

* * *

— ¡Es injusto! —exclamaba con desacuerdo Hiashi —. Sólo por ser el menor lo despreciaban.

—Pero todos quedaron mal parados al ver las habilidades superiores de Hoike-sama —dijo orgulloso Hoshuto —. Habilidades que hay en ti; por eso no hubo necesidad de otro encuentro, hubiera sido inútil y Hizashi habría resultado muy herido o hasta muerto —pronunció estremeciéndose levemente.

Hiashi no fue la excepción, ya que tembló como si se hallase en medio de un terremoto.

—No te preocupes, Hiashi, aquello hubiera sido por la adolescencia, pero le hemos ahorrado dolor… y secretos que ahora pertenecen únicamente a la Rama Principal.

Continuó entonces, fijando sus incoloros ojos en él, perforándole con la mirada.

—Ahora te pregunto: ¿estás de acuerdo con la decisión? No se puede proceder a nada sin plena seguridad.

— ¿Decisión? —preguntó el niño como en sueños, sin poder apartar la vista.

—Sí, la que ha sido tomada desde aquel tiempo, la que se ha hecho para asegurar la prevale cencía de la grandeza del clan; la decisión que traspasó generaciones y que ha legado todo lo que ves de nosotros, lo que somos.

—Yo… —vacilaba, ¿qué debía contestar? ¿Cuál era realmente la decisión? ¿Marcar a su hermano? Eso ya había pasado.

Remojó sus labios inesperadamente secos que se quebraron al extenderse y tragó saliva. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero…

—Espera —susurró Hoshuto, llevando un dedo a sus labios y poniéndose alerta.

Hiashi miró en la misma dirección hacia la cual su padre reparaba, sorprendiéndose al ver aparecer a su hermano acompañado de su instructor. Contuvo el impulso de saludarlo al recordar los minutos anteriores.

Los dos adultos permanecieron simplemente inmóviles.

—Hiashi.

—Hizashi-sama.

Parpadearon al notar la sincronía de sus voces.

—Vete — se oyó nuevamente de dos voces.

Los niños no se irían por el mismo camino, no ahora.

* * *

_Somos simples personas impulsadas por el poder de la venganza llamada "justicia".

* * *

_

—Hokuro-san.

—Hoshuto-sama —dijo el Bōke, ya permitido a hablar después de haber sido llamado.

Un momento de mutismo.

—Veo que ha estado entrenando —dijo el líder, notando la respiración agitada de su hijo menor.

_Eso no era sólo cansancio._

—Hai.

El byakugan.

—Espero, Hokuro-san, que las reglas del Secreto sean aplicadas _siempre —_dijo en un tono algo acusativo.

—Lo son, Hoshuto-sama.

No estaba convencido.

—Hay técnicas secretas en el clan, recuérdelo.

Apretó los dientes apenas perceptiblemente, ¿qué le creía?

Lo notó.

—En el pasado se halla la base de nuestra organización, es algo que no puedo cambiar aún y siendo el líder —continuó con la misma tranquilidad.

Dudó.

— ¿Es que acaso olvida las últimas palabras de Kaiya-sama, señor? —soltó lo más cortésmente que pudo, sin poder contenerse.

Pero cómo se atrevía.

— ¡No hables de mi esposa enfrente mío! —exclamó, tensando los músculos del cuello.

Los niños se sobresaltaron.

—Niños, _váyanse._

Pero no obedecieron.

Volvió a abrir la boca para nuevamente cerrarla.

— Cómo olvidarlas… —dijo, sin embargo.

* * *

"_La historia del pasado se repetirá…

* * *

_

— Usted ha cambiado el transcurso natural de los hechos… _— ¡no hubo combate! ¡No hubo cambios! ¡No hubo esperanzas para ninguno de nosotros! _—. Todo sigue igual.

¿Pero qué?

Al parecer no había oído todo.

— ¿Te atreves a levantarme la voz, Hokuro? ¿A mí, tu líder?

— No, Hoshuto…-sama…, no, ahora no hablo con la cabeza del Sōke; hablo con mi primo, o lo que queda de él…

— ¿S-su qué? — preguntó en un murmullo, Hizashi.

—No he cambiado nada —dijo, refiriéndose a las reglas y a él mismo.

—No se ha repetido la historia del pasado —interrumpió.

—No ha sido necesario —susurró tajantemente, para él, el tema quedaba zanjado.

—El sello del Boke fue puesto con demasiada anticipación —dijo señalando a su estudiante y sobrino—. Se le limitaron las habilidades antes de poder desarrollarlas —el Bōke apenas podía modular la voz.

Y sin dar tiempo de responder, en su emoción añadió:

— Y a una edad en la que se aseguraban tener controlada.

Ese fue el detonador.

.

El Sōke, cuando hubo asegurado el estado de su primo, se sintió libre de poderlo decir:

_"Gemelos separaron al clan…"_— susurró tan bajo que nadie lo pudo oír. La recordó, sus últimas palabras.

Un alarido de dolor le hizo detener la técnica, era suficiente.

Los niños estaban atónitos.

—Vámonos, Hiashi —ordenó.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo, dejando atrás al par de Bōkes; el uno en el suelo, con la cabeza ardiéndole, silenciado; el otro, horrorizado, clavado a la superficie, inmóvil, pero tan frágilmente que un soplo del viento fue suficiente como para derribarlo y acompañar a su maestro y familia al sentimiento que antes encontraba tan injustificado y sin sentido. Ahora, una sola pregunta concreta tenía en mente, las otras eran indefinibles. Oía claramente el eco que producían, resonando con mayor fuerza las pequeñas pero pesadas palabras hasta que en un susurro las soltó, con el rostro a un palmo del suelo ahora negro que se adhirió a sus dedos, hasta el fondo de las uñas.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

"…_y gemelos lo unirán…"

* * *

_

"En ese error del pasado de basa la relación entre Bōke y Sōke. Y tú, futuro líder de la Rama, con tu posición harás cumplir las reglas del clan."

.

Su esposa no podía tener razón...

* * *

**Allí está el capítulo 15, retomando la línea del tiempo. ¿Qué les pareció? Algo confuso, pero espero les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, hoy solo tengo dos cosas por hacer; dar gracias a quienes leen y/o dejan sus comentarios, siempre me alegro mucho; la otra cosa es que les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un mejor 2011. ¡Mucha suerte en todo y hasta un nuevo capítulo!**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	15. ¿Solución?

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**15. Solución.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Un niño rubio respiraba agitadamente; las piernas temblando, los ojos desorbitados.

No habían sido necesarias las palabras para conocer la historia de la técnica del diamante. Acababa de experimentar la primera invasión a su mente, nada agradable.

Así que eso era lo que le había sucedido a ese tal Yamanaka Gennai, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver con la técnica prohibida?

—Aún sé lo que estás pensando, Inoichi —dijo, retirando ya la comunicación mental—. Creo que es necesario que veas este pergamino. —El adulto revolvió entre el bolsillo de armas que llevaba atado en el muslo izquierdo, sacó un rollo de pergamino y se lo entregó, invitándolo a leerlo.

Inoichi lo tomó, aun confundido, y lo desplegó en el suelo. No era muy largo y llevaba un título en mayúsculas y resaltante:

_**LA TÉCNICA DEL DIAMANTE**_** YAMANAKA.**

Bajo el encabezado habían muchos signos que no comprendía: a los seis años apenas y sabía lo más básico de la lectura y escritura, por no decir que su idioma era ya de por si complicado en cuanto a lo segundo.

—Otou-san —lo llamó, incómodo—, n-no entiendo nada —dijo, rascándose la nuca, cómicamente confuso.

El hombre suspiró, realmente no había sido el mejor momento para enseñarle todo, pero al menos estaba preparado.

—Te diré lo más importante.

* * *

Largo, laargo, muy largo fue el tiempo que permaneció sentado allí, escuchando "atentamente" las palabras que su padre leía, hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención. No podía ser que en un pedazo de hoja tan pequeño se encontraran tantas palabras… aburridas, se estaba aburriendo allí. Había olvidado la preocupación que aun cargaba acerca de su posible equivocación respecto a no haber realizado la técnica Yamanaka. Lo que su padre decía parecía discurso, y estaba a punto de pediré que parara cuando algo le llamó la atención:

—"_Las consecuencias que conlleva en las personas son semi-permanentes, al menos hasta que el ejecutante contrarreste el efecto"._

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó, había alegría en su tono de voz. _Entonces había un remedio._

— ¿Eh? —preguntó parpadeando—. Dije que la técnica ha sido creada con el fin de acrecentar las habilidades shinobis de clan Yamanaka; por lo que las consecuencias que conlleva en las personas son semi-permanentes, al menos hasta que el realizador contrarreste el efecto.

"Intercambio de mentes. El único número de mentes que pueden ser intercambiables son únicamente dos, intercambiarlas entre ellas y sólo a ellas. La mente se transfiere con poca cantidad de chakra suministrado a distancia".

Solo oía ruidos, eso que había dicho su padre le daba un gran alivio, su intuición ninja le repetía que algo no estaba bien allí, que Hiashi y Hizashi no le habían dicho la verdad, al menos no toda.

Su padre continuaba hablando acerca de la realización, finalidad y peligros que conllevaba todo eso, cuando otra frase suelta lo volvió a la realidad.

—_Nota: 2.1 Las personas (en las que se haya realizado la técnica) sabrán quienes son, pero estarán en otro cuerpo. _

Bingo.

Eso explicaba el por qué de su acertada inquietud: los gemelos tenían las mentes intercambiadas, sabían quiénes eran ellos, pero tal vez no se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban en sus propios cuerpos. Al fin y al cabo eran gemelos de cinco años, ¿qué podrían notar de diferente en un lugar como en el otro?

Lo había resuelto.

Ahora, la pregunta del millón… ¿Cómo devolver las mentes a sus respectivos dueños?

Escuchó atento a las palabras de su padre, pero en ese momento concluyó.

—Bueno Inoichi, espero que hayas…

— ¿No hay más? —preguntó, la tranquilidad se esfumó con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

El hombre sonrió.

—No, no se tienen muchos datos de la técnica ya que fue utilizada muy pocas veces y en tiempos en los que no habían tantos conocimientos como hoy los hay.

La desilusión se pintó en su rostro.

— ¿No se pueden regresar las mentes? —inquirió, insistente a no darse por vencido, estaba en un enorme problema, pero no quería llegar llorando con papá para hacer que lo arreglara, además sólo se metería en problemas peores.

—Hmm… —murmuró, examinando el pergamino—._ "__Las consecuencias que conlleva en las personas son semi-permanentes, al menos hasta que el realizador contrarreste el efecto"_ _—_repitió el otro pedazo de información que su cerebro había antes captado también.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

—Eso es lo único a lo que hace referencia —le informó, pensativo—. Creo que volviendo a hacer la técnica con las mismas personas y tal vez en el mismo lugar (volviendo al inicio de todo) podría resultar. Pero nunca lo sabremos.

—Si… —fue toda su contestación. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer.

Ya no podía pasar nada malo. Volverían a ir al campo de días atrás, detrás de las largas ramas del sauce llorón que estaba en lo alto de una colina. Devolvería las mentes de Hiashi y Hizashi a sus respectivos cuerpos y todo se revolvería. Porque, ¿qué podría haber pasado en esos días que devolverlos a un problema? Algo en él seguía intranquilo, pero sólo necesitaba arreglar la situación de acuerdo al plan y ya estaría calmado… Ahora tenía que volver a llamarlos para otra comida y tarde de juegos en el campo Yamanaka. Nada podía salir mal.

* * *

******¡H**ola! Bueno, aquí Inoichi encuentra la solución de su inquietud. Ahora que sabe como devolver a cada quien su mente no quiere tardar en hacerlo... pero no sabe que de verdad se creo un problema en esos pocos días...

**De repente de dio un arrebato de inspiración y casi está todo el fic terminado, por lo que hay detalles que no serán relevantes a final y tal vez por eso deba borrar algún capítulo. No sé si esto cause buenas o malas consecuencias, por lo que pido sus opiniones: ¿los quito o no? Yo lo haría con gusto si no hubiera reviews; no me gusta borrarlos.**

**Hablando de... ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sifu Sihaya gracias gracias gracias , ahora que ato cabos quiero agradecerte mucho y a todas las personas que me dan su opinión, enserio, siento que este trabajo da frutos. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo, les deseo lo mejor a todos!**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	16. ¡Cambio!

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**16. ¡Cambio!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

— ¡Otou-san, okaa-san, vamos! —gritaba desde la puerta trasera de la florería, Inoichi.

—Espera, Inoichi —dijo el hombre bajando las escaleras. Sonrió al formular la pregunta. —. ¿Por qué estás tan…—se detuvo. Iba a decir emocionado, pero más parecía ¿ansioso?

— ¡Vamos! —apremió sin dar tiempo a su padre de proseguir y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar. El se extrañó, pero salió a acompañar a su hijo a esperar a su esposa que tardaba bastante arreglándose. Sólo era una especie de día de campo como el que habían tenido pocos días antes y de paso podría cortar algunas flores que antes se hallaban en capullos.

— Lista—dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

* * *

—No entiendo para qué venir al mismo lugar en tan poco tiempo —susurró, extrañado como cuando su hijo le pidió volver junto con sus amigos.

—Es una buena oportunidad para cortar las flores que estaban en capullo. No falta mucho para que comience de nuevo la primavera y debemos acostumbrarnos a venir continuamente —señaló su esposa.

De hecho, ella tampoco sabía con certeza el por qué de que su hijo les pidiese organizar otra salida como esa, pero no era como si le fuera a negar el tiempo libre que le quedaba, ya que en unos cuantos días comenzaría oficialmente la academia ninja, que le acapararía tiempo y atención.

—Aunque aún sigue haciendo algo de frío. No me encanta mucho la idea de que los niños vayan a jugar tanto al aire libre. Podrían coger un resfriado —añadió, contradiciéndose.

Al tiempo que la castaña decía esas palabras, el líder del clan Yamanaka observó cómo los niños subían la pequeña colina, blanca como la nieve, e iban directo al viejo árbol –el sauce llorón, con las ramas cayendo hacia delante que se veían reforzadas por la capa de nieve que cargaban encima-. Sintió un _déjà vu_ ante la situación pero ignoró la idea. Se estaba acostumbrando a frecuentar el campo, debería ser eso.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa, Inoichi-kun? —preguntó Hizashi por quinta vez en un par de minutos.

—Quiero —dijo con un tono emocionado—, quiero enseñarles algo.

No tuvo contestación, pero el gesto afirmativo del Hyūga fue suficiente.

Después de salirse del camino de piedras que cruzaba el lugar, atravesaron cuidadosamente la colina, no pudiendo evitar pisar algunas flores de las tantas que se entremezclaban formando pálidos arcoíris. Entonces llegaron al deshojado sauce ahora blanco. Los gemelos se internaron entre las ramas frías, extrañamente encontrando un poco de calor allí. Inoichi ingresó tras ellos, ensimismado, como si ocupara toda su concentración en algo que los otros desconocían. Finamente, habló.

— ¿Se acuerdan de la vez pasada?

— ¿Cuándo? —cuestionó Hizashi.

—Sí, cuando quisiste hacer la técnica del intercambio de mentes —respondió el otro Hyuga, rememorando.

— ¡Ajá! —Apuntó, recordándolo, deseando poder cambiar esos momentos—. Pero ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que puedo hacerlo, ¿quieren ver? —preguntó casi en un grito, impregnando emoción a su voz, aunque realmente estaba ansioso por acabar con eso y poder calmar su molestia, como antes.

— ¡Sí! —un brillo de emoción llenó los orbes incoloros de los hermanos al tiempo que exclamaban, unísonamente, súbitamente emocionados.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su redondeado rostro.

Juntó ambos dedos índices y pulgares, alejándolos entre sí. Se concentró. "Bien, aquí vamos" pensó al tiempo que exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones para poder llenarlos nuevamente de un solo jalón y exclamar, más alto tal vez de lo que hubiera deseado:

— ¡Cambio!

Y lo sintió, la técnica funcionó. Lo había logrado.

Vio los rostros incrédulos de sus amigos que lo miraban impresionados y se sintió orgulloso de haber logrado dos cosas en ese día. Nada podría arruinar la agradable calidez que sentía en el pecho, la tranquilidad y complacencia de _saber_ que al final había hecho algo bien.

"_Bueno, creo que ahora tendré que explicarles que de verdad sus mentes estuvieron intercambiadas por unos días. Pero al parecer no lo notaron, tanto como yo tampoco supe que había hecho una técnica que ni conocía"._

.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras jamás salieron de sus labios. Se quedó estático en su posición. El contorno de una figura apareció de manera inadvertida, silenciosamente, proyectándose entre las ramas desnudas como una sombra negra, y lo entendió. La cosa no se acababa allí, de hecho no hacía más que comenzar.

Las ramas blancas del sauce se movieron, retirándose, para dar paso a una cabeza humana que los observaba tomada por sorpresa. La sonrisa que antes adornaba su rostro se había esfumado, ni rastro de ella. Aún así, pudo percibir que había dureza en su mirada, aunque tal vez junto a ello la decepción que se pintaba lentamente, a cada segundo, en sus facciones.

Primero lo vio a él, luego a la posición de manos que aún mantenía; a Hiashi y Hizashi –de espaldas a él- que se tomaban a cabeza, extrañados, pero sin apartar los ojos del Yamanaka. Dio paso al enojo.

— ¡Inoichi! —no había simpatía en su única palabra.

—Y-yo… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar, su garganta se secó.

El hombre no dijo nada. Simplemente avanzó un par de zancadas y, después de hacer una expresión en la que se leía caramente que no deseaba hacer lo de a continuación, envió dos descargas de chakra a los pequeños cuellos, con lo que los niños no notaron cuando perdieron las fuerzas y casi caían. Él los sostuvo a ambos y en un movimiento los colocó en el suelo, uno junto al otro.

_"Técnica de desmemorización"_, pensó.

—Cambio —. Tajante sonó. —. Despertarán en un par de minutos, vuelvan entonces —No continuó, no era necesario.

—S-sí —dijo ya tarde, cuando los copos de nieve, las ramas balanceándose y sus amigos adormecidos fueron los únicos testigos de sus palabras.

* * *

Inoichi había entendido los horrores de la historia del pasado. Por eso sentía la fuerte necesidad de enmendar su error lo más rápido posible. Qué problema.

Había estado tan cerca, que por un minuto disfrutó a sensación de alivio. Le esperaba la peor de todas las reprimendas, lo sabía. Sabía que se merecía la decepción y tristeza de su padre, el peor castigo físico… lo sabía. Pero algo en él, una mísera esperanza, se abría paso entre todo eso.

* * *

Lo memorizó junto con las demás reglas, había querido estar totalmente preparado, y ese detalle no había escapado de su vista.

"_Las consecuencias que conlleva en las personas son semi-permanentes, al menos __**hasta que el ejecutante contrarreste el efecto".**_

Al fin y al cabo, al menos _estaba seguro_ de que el problema se había resuelto, aunque no de la manera más conveniente.

* * *

.

Él los había devuelto a sus propios cuerpos, lo demás eran sólo consecuencias de los errores del pasado.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que admitir que este fue el capítulo más difícil (y corto, creo que también), porque no estaba muy segura de cómo desarrollarlo.**

**Simple, pero ya me hago una idea. Por otro lado: ¡Reviews! No hallo sinónimos de gracias, pero si los hay esos y más. Sify Sihaya, Alexa Hiwatari y Kusubana Yoru, cada comentario es inspiración y alegría, enserio se los agradesco.**

**Ahora atando cabos, espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	17. Sospecha

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**17. Sospecha.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

_Si no se entiende algo, díganmelo, lo aclararé o corregiré._

* * *

Ahora estaba cada quien en su cuerpo, su padre no había cambiado nada. Además, un jutsu de pérdida de memoria. Todo estaba resuelto.

* * *

—Ya está atardeciendo —dijo la única mujer presente. Desde que su esposo había vuelto de revisar, por una corazonada, dónde estaban los niños, un incómodo ambiente los había envuelto, aún después de asegurar que estaban bien y que en un momento los alcanzarían.

Habían hablado amenamente de la situación de la aldea y algunos puntos de vista más personales. También de la estación y el hecho de que en primavera el Yamanaka ingresaría a la academia. Cabía la posibilidad de que Hiashi también lo hiciera, con su apellido, futuro predestinado, avances y conocimientos, ¿cómo no habría de lograrlo?

—Sí —susurró el Hyūga, alzando la mirada hacia las nubes anaranjadas.

—Oh, allí vienen.

* * *

Después de que su padre se fuera, Inoichi sintió cómo una mísera esperanza se abría paso entre él. Su padre los había "devuelto", según él –pero erróneamente- a sus cuerpos; pero una de las reglas de la técnica lo impedía.

Al contrario de su padre, él sí lo había logrado.

.

Los observó desde su lugar, el tronco del árbol, esperando a que pasara el tiempo y volvieran a ser conscientes. Lo único que faltaba para volver a tener una vida normal.

* * *

—Vengan aquí, niños —dijo la Yamanaka, desdoblando una gran manta de lana, indicándoles con señas que se taparan con ella—. La temperatura ha bajado y comienza a oscurecer. No alcanzaron a terminar su comida, ya se enfrió —un conjunto de colores amontonados en una caja, con superficies duras como el hielo, les hicieron tiritar al imaginar tan sólo probarlos.

— ¿Nos vamos ya, okaa-san? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Sí, ¿olvidas algo? —. Ella tenía las manos llenas de ramos de diversas flores y colores, junto con los almuerzos a medio acabar.

Su padre ni siquiera lo miró, pero Inoichi sabía que por el momento era lo mejor.

—No, vámonos.

Como una caravana se alejaron de los campos de flores.

* * *

—Hemos llegado, y me han indicado que se les informara…

Habían pasado a dejar a los Yamanaka en su florería para que descargaran los muchos ramos recogidos, entonces habían continuado. Desde allí, el niño solo oía ruidos, palabras vacías y sin sentido, sin embargo, el que tenía la banda del clan en la frente prestaba total atención, con una mirada de elocuencia que hacía ver mayor al joven rostro.

—Hai.

El de la mirada perdida volvió a la realidad, desconcertado por las palabras de su hermano. Notó los dos pares de ojos sobre él, como expectantes a su respuesta.

—Eh, sí —dijo no muy seguro de qué le habían dicho o qué decir.

—Vamos —le susurró su hermano por lo bajo, indicándole que avanzase.

Los tres caminaron por entre una serie de largos pasillos, todos iguales al anterior, cuando entonces se detuvieron frente a una puerta que no sobresalía de entre las demás.

—Aquí se les espera.

Detrás de la blanca puerta de papel, el líder de la Rama Principal y jefe de clan les daba casi la espalda, concentrando su atención lo que fuera de la ventana se encontraba; se veía, más allá de los árboles y la fuente del jardín, la verde villa en pleno invierno, con una capa de nieve que ocultaba casi todo el espectáculo bajo ella, llegando hasta el rincón más desconocido. Ni siquiera se percibía el sonido de los habitantes frecuentes de la naturaleza, pero la habitación, sus ocupantes y la escena que éstos podían contemplar, ofrecían una imagen maravillosa de paz. Claro, algo lo debía de arruinar.

— ¿Otou-san? —preguntó el niño, indeciso de interrumpir la escena.

Aunque los había oído entrar, el padre deseaba retener esos instantes un rato más. Con un suspiro, finalmente se dio la vuelta.

—Siéntense aquí.

Obedecieron, colocándose junto a él.

—Hiashi —dijo al que estaba más cerca y quien no tenía la banda sobre la frente—, pronto comenzarás a ir a la academia ninja, hay planes para que sea cuando comiencen las clases en esta primavera.

— ¿No es muy pronto? —dijo el otro.

—No…—se extrañó de que el menor hablara, más que lo preguntara—, esperamos que con sus habilidades y futuro, un año no haga mucha diferencia.

— ¿Sus? —Volvió a preguntar el de la banda— Otou-san, todos en esta casa me hablan con mucho "respeto", como a ti, el líder, ¿ahora también tu? —parecía harto.

— ¿O hablabas en plural? —interrumpió el de la frente descubierta. Al contrario de su hermano, éste lucía emocionado. Entrar a la academia ninja con un año de anticipación parecía todo un logro para el Hyūga.

— ¿Qué? —Los miró como si hubieran perdido la cabeza—. No te lo decía a ti, le hablaba a él, y no, no lo decía en plural. —Ahora veía a "su primogénito", el más cercano a él.

¿Qué les pasaba a esos niños?

—Pero otou-san —prosiguió el más alejado—, tu dijiste Hiashi, me hablabas a mí.

El padre frunció el ceño, debía ser una broma de los niños, pero ese no era momento para una, _nunca lo era._

—Tú no eres Hiashi.

—Sí lo soy —había en él algo que no esperaba, seguridad. El pequeño posó los ojos en los de su gemelo. Él, sin embargo, lucía extrañado por las palabras de su padre, como si fuera obvio su error.

El líder Hyūga no hallaba alguno, Hiashi era el que no tenía el signo del pájaro enjaulado y Hizashi el que sí.

O eso creía.

—Dije Hiashi, no Hizashi —aceptaba que un niño de cinco años se equivocase, pero debía entender.

El niño ya no respondió, pero mantuvo la misma mirada se certeza dibujada en su rostro.

Alternó su atención entre sus dos hijos, de Sōke a Bōke y viceversa, ensanchando los ojos cada vez más, hasta parecer que se salían de sus órbitas de puro enojo. Era demasiado. _Siempre lo era._

— ¡Tú tienes la marca! —estalló entonces.

En ese momento, con un arrebato de desesperación, el sabio y paciente líder del clan Hyūga arrancó de improvisto y con un movimiento brusco, la banca tela ninja que cubría casi hasta las cejas la frente del niño. Esto pareció sorprenderlo.

— ¿Qué es…?

— ¡Esto es lo que usas para esconderla! Pero no puedes engañar a nadie, ¡aunque tengas un gemelo idéntico!

La confusión había desaparecido ya de los ojos de la criatura y no quedaba rastro de ella. El terror la reemplazaba.

— ¡Otou-san, YO soy Hiashi! —continuaba exclamando, insistente. Una nota vacilante, temerosa, insegura de continuar pero determinada a decir la verdad escapó de sus labios.

Suficiente.

— ¿Eso crees? ¡Byakugan!

Y lo activó.

Por primera vez, Hiashi experimentó el dolor del que su hermano tanto huía, pero era como si a él, o al menos a su cuerpo ya le hubiera sucedido, sólo que _su_ mente no lo recordaba. Era como si dentro de él, ardieran minúsculas neuronas, y cada una doliera mil veces más que una mano sobre el fuego. Luego lo acompañaba la sensación de que explotaban y el daño se expandía hacia las demás, repitiendo la dolorosa operación. La cabeza le pesaba cada vez más, y la sentía tan caliente como una fiebre después de un entrenamiento en un día de verano. No pudo soportar más y, apenas abriendo la boca para proferir un alarido, de súbito todo terminó. El viento helado que entró desde la ventana frente a él le golpeó de lleno el rostro, mareándolo y haciéndole palpitar el cráneo que sostenía entre sus dos manos.

Inhaló después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sólo había pasado un segundo.

— ¿Ahora quién eres? —parecía estar retándolo.

Le hicieron falta unos instantes para volver a recuperar el habla, entonces contestó:

—Yo soy Hiashi —. Su voz temblaba, aun débil, temerosa, pero permanecía segura.

—Parece que les hubieran intercambiado las men…—paró de improvisto, con la vista en el paisaje frente a él, pero no observaba nada allí. Y con la mirada lejana, muy lejana, perdida y en otro lugar, sin ver nada en particular.

.

—_Otou-san ¡Otooou-san! —a vocecilla se acercaba, marcando la distancia restante con ruidos sordos contra la madera._

_Entró en la habitación._

— _¿Hiashi?_

—_Inoichi-kun nos ha invitado otra vez a los campos de su familia, va a ser a última del invierno, ¿podemos ir?_

— _¿Nosotros, Hiashi? Sabes que tengo asuntos del clan que atender —se giró para volver a concentrar su atención en los importantes documentos dispuestos frente a él._

—_Hizashi y yo._

.

Y le creyó.

.

—Vamos con los Yamanaka.

* * *

—Inoichi, ayuda a tu madre a preparar la mesa para el té.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien viene?

—Sí —el Yamanaka se aclaró la garganta—, tenemos visitas.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno, esto ha sido una especie de introducción a la parte final, porque tristemente hacia allí se dirige todo. ¿Ha tomado mucho tiempo? Sí, creo que más de lo necesario, pero ahora todo está planeado, ya tengo borradores de cómo acabará todo, sólo fata un cuando. Pronto es lo que me atrevo a decir.**

** Por otra parte, ¡estoy muy contenta, demasiado feliz! y todo gracias a ustedes, Kusubana Yoru, Sifu Sihaya, Alexa Hiwatari y Loliss ¡GRACIAS de verdad! Es gratificante leer sus opiniones y pensamientos, cada uno de ellos.**

**Ahora, como vamos al fin, quiero dejar en claro todo, o al menos la mayoría y saber si se entiende; tuve que borrar varias cosas porque ni yo lo comprendía. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y esperar, nos vemos!**

_**Shima No Ru.**_


	18. Cayendo en cuenta

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**18. Cayendo en cuenta.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Lo vio atravesar la reja del jardín, con un par de sombras detrás y la mirada determinada. Era por instinto: nada bueno podría resultar de eso.

Realmente deseaba equivocarse más seguido.

* * *

—Inoichi, ayuda a tu madre a preparar la mesa para el té.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien viene?

—Sí —el Yamanaka se aclaró la garganta—, tenemos visitas.

.

¿Quién habría llegado de visita tan repentinamente y a punto de terminar el día?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del Yamanaka menor. Pero solo sentía curiosidad, no sabía lo que en verdad en esos momentos estaba pasando…

* * *

—Yamanaka-san —dijo con su habitual tono de voz, más sus ojos normalmente tan inexpresivos como sus palabras, emanaban la furia procedente del descubrimiento del engaño.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al aludido fue el recuerdo de horas atrás de aquel mismo día. Desechó rápidamente el pensamiento, recordando su oportuna intervención. Entonces, ¿qué sería?

— ¿Si?

—Debemos hablar —. Su rostro serio no dejaba lugar a reclamos o postergaciones. Eso debía resolverse allí y ahora.

—Entre…n —al parecer, los gemelos Hyūga eran quienes acompañaban al líder, y presentaban la misma duda discretamente oculta que la que estaba seguro, tenía él.

* * *

—Niños, salgan un momento, luego los llamo —susurró, dirigiéndose a ellos pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro hombre lo oyese también.

Después de retirarse, el líder del clan Hyūga se giró y adoptó la seriedad característica de la familia. Unos segundos de silencio después suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviese cansado, pero al fin acostumbrado, a que le sucediesen ese tipo de cosas.

—Seré franco… ¿Qué razón has tenido para intercambiar las mentes de mis hijos?

Era la pregunta que menos esperaba. Tomando en cuenta que los había ayudado en lugar de perjudicado, no comprendía su enojo. No se suponía que el padre supiera nada de ello, ¿cómo se había enterado? Entendía que estuviese furioso y que la situación era importante tratándose del destino de aquel clan tan… especial, pero ya no había razón para preocuparse, no había sido durante tanto tiempo, solo escasos segundos, y probablemente (o al menos eso quería pensar) sólo un juego de niños, de gemelos más bien.

Al parecer, su rostro mostraba la confusión que sentía.

—Usted… ¿no les intercambió las mentes? —.El escepticismo, con un timbre de pánico llenó su mirada de una sombra. ¿Entonces quién demonios…?

—Hiashi, Hizashi, ¡hola! —silbó una infantil voz. Una culpable.

—Inoichi —.Uno lo dijo con sorpresa, el rostro pálido; el otro, con un timbre de dureza, los orbes blancos chispeantes de traición.

_¿Para eso eran sus "días de campo"?_

La mente el rubio estaba en blanco.

—Sabe la delicada situación en la que los miembros Sōke y Bōke se manejan. Esto puede o no repercutir de ahora en adelante. Responda. ¿Desde cuándo mis hijos no son ellos mismos? —. Había furia contenida en su tono, pero discurría el resolverlo todo diplomáticamente. Rápido.

Claramente esperaba que dijese "desde esta tarde".

Y así fue.

—Desde hoy, habrán pasado un par de horas…

Eso tranquilizó al poseedor del byakugan en sobremanera. Pero había más.

—-… que están en sus verdaderos cuerpos.

_¿Qué?_

Pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

—Pero habrán estado intercambiados por al menos un minuto. —. Lo siguiente le costó decirlo— Yo mismo los devolví.

El pulso del visitante volvía a la normalidad.

Pero algo de ello no podía ser.

—Miente. Sus mentes no están bien. Hiashi tiene el símbolo Bōke, pero no lo es.

— ¿Pero cóm…?

.

— _¿No se pueden regresar las mentes? —inquirió, insistente a no darse por vencido. Estaba en un enorme problema, pero no quería llegar llorando con papá para hacer que lo arreglara, además sólo se metería en problemas peores._

—_Hmm… —murmuró, examinando el pergamino—.__ "Las consecuencias que conlleva en las personas son semi-permanentes, al menos __**hasta que el realizador contrarreste el efecto**__"__—__repitió el otro pedazo de información que su cerebro había antes captado también._

_¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?_

—_Eso es lo único a lo que hace referencia —le informó el padre, pensativo—. Creo que volviendo a hacer la técnica con__las mismas personas y tal vez en el mismo lugar (__**volviendo al inicio de todo**__) podría resultar. Pero nunca lo sabremos._

—_Si… —fue toda su contestación._

.

¿El realizador contrarrestando el efecto?

.

…_El líder del clan Yamanaka observó cómo los niños subían la pequeña colina, blanca como la nieve, e iban directo al viejo árbol –el sauce llorón, con las ramas cayendo hacia delante que se veían reforzadas por la capa de nieve que cargaban encima. Sintió un __déjà vu__ ante la situación pero ignoró la idea. Se estaba acostumbrando a frecuentar el campo, debería ser eso._

.

¿El inicio de todo?

_._

—_Espera, Inoichi —dijo el hombre bajando las escaleras. Sonrió al formular la pregunta. —. ¿Por qué estás tan…—se detuvo. Iba a decir emocionado, pero más bien parecía ¿ansioso?_

— _¡Vamos! —apremió sin dar tiempo a su padre de proseguir y saliendo apresuradamente del lugar. El se extrañó, pero salió a acompañar a su hijo…_

_._

—_No entiendo para qué venir al mismo lugar en tan poco tiempo —susurró, extrañado como cuando su hijo le pidió volver junto con sus amigos._

_._

Entonces su intervención no había servido para nada. Los niños Hyūga no eran quienes se suponía debían de ser, pero sólo durante un par de horas, no habían sido más, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Hoshuto-san, creo que debería saber algo en lo que acabo de caer en cuenta.

* * *

—Inoichi —dijo entrando a la estancia y deteniendo la vista en los dos niños que lo acompañaban y hablaban animadamente de cualquier simpleza—, Hiashi y Hizashi-kun, vengan un momento.

— ¿También yo? —preguntó señalándose el pequeño Yamanaka, mientras sus amigos se levantaban de un salto.

—Sí Inoichi, esto te concierne a ti también.

* * *

La modesta sala de los Yamanaka era un mar de aromas y colores. Magnolias y camelias saltaban a la vista, hallándose en los rincones más extraños e inimaginables. Pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse a buscar los escondites o disfrutar del olor de cada una de las flores. La contención en el ambiente daba la mala sensación de que de un momento a otro, el tiempo acabaría y el explosivo estallaría.

El Yamanaka menor sintió de improvisto una presión sobre sí en el momento en el que entró a la habitación. Se sintió observado. Desde allí supo que no todas las cosas iban para bien.

Era el señor Hyūga.

—Creo que la mejor idea sería que mi hijo en un principio los devolviera a normalidad y luego nos explicara cómo fue que sucedió esto, él _sabrá_ decirnos la verdad —profirió el padre, haciendo hincapié en la responsabilidad que su sucesor cargaba, ceñudo y quieto.

—Exijo una solución —se apresuró a decir el Hyūga, mostrando una faceta de furiosa impaciencia, olvidando todos los protocolos.

.

¿Pero la había?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es el inicio del final. Sé que al llegar a esa parte me pondré nostálgica, pero quiero disfrutarlo mientras dure.**

**Agradeciendo a Alexa Hiwatari, Loliss, Sifu Sihaya y Kusubana Yoru las hermosas palabras que son sus opiniones. Quedan muy pocos capítulos, espero que les agraden y me mantendré constante con las actualizaciones. El que sigue es el bueno, solo sé eso. Recompensaré con él la monotonía de este, pero era necesario explicar antes de responder.**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	19. Errores irreparables

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**19. Errores irreparables.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste. Pronto todo terminará.

* * *

—_Creo que la mejor idea sería que mi hijo, en un principio, los devolviera a normalidad y luego nos explicara cómo fue que sucedió esto. Él __sabrá __decirnos la verdad —profirió el padre, haciendo hincapié en la responsabilidad que su sucesor cargaba, ceñudo y quieto._

—_Exijo una solución —se apresuró a decir el Hyūga, mostrando una faceta de furiosa impaciencia, olvidando todos los protocolos._

* * *

Devolverlos a la normalidad, explicar la verdad. ¿Una solución?

Una serie de imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza, y en todas ellas la culpa la tenía él por un simple error del que (al menos en ese momento) no tenía ni idea.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya? Eso era un hecho.

—Inoichi —comenzó su padre, pero parecía no hallar las palabras adecuadas—. Cuéntanos todo. Di lo que sucedió.

Contarlo, aunque fuera verdad, lo ponía nervioso. Revelaría su error, rompimiento de reglas y, de alguna forma también, su desobediencia. El niño tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero recordó que ya estaba todo solucionado. Eso fue suficiente como para calmarlo. No lo podían juzgar por un error del pasado enmendado. Al menos no tan duro.

Miró a sus dos amigos, que lo observaban con una misma mirada curiosa, como un reflejo una de la otra. Respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, para comenzar.

Les contó el primer día de campo –el mismo que habían visitado ese día- en el cual intercambiaron los papeles; cuando Inoichi descubrió que la técnica que usó en los gemelos estaba prohibida y la vez en que fue a cerciorarse de que no hubiera ocurrido el intercambio prohibido. Añadió que se había encontrado a los gemelos –la mente de Hiashi en el cuerpo de Hizashi y viceversa-, _pero_ que se había aliviado de que "nada" hubiera ocurrido ante las palabras de sus amigos acerca de que no notaban nada raro Seguro de haber realizado la técnica mal, volvió a su casa, más no se sentía totalmente calmado.

Y en eso tenía razón.

En ese momento se detuvo, miró a su padre, como pidiendo permiso para proseguir. Éste, al parecer comprendió el mensaje oculto y asintió, después de todo, ello concernía enormemente al clan Hyūga, uno de los más importantes, respetados e influyentes de la región.

Narró el momento en el que le técnica del diamante –de la que omitió el nombre- le fue enseñada, y describió sólo las cláusulas más importantes que referían la finalidad y peligro, factores clave.

—Espera —interrumpió el Hyūga, pálido como sus mismos ojos —, el primer día en que fueron al campo Yamanaka fue en el que se les intercambió las mentes por primera vez.

—S-sí —. "Creo", le gustaría haber dicho, pero algo le decía que en ese momento lo mejor era contestar práctica y directamente. Además era verdad.

— ¡Fue el cinco de enero!

"_¿Y?"_, pensó el niño Yamanaka, habían más cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

En un santiamén, el blanco se volvió rojo, la sangre se agolpó en su rostro y, en un acceso de furia instantánea exclamó tan fuerte que los niños podían estar seguros de que se había escuchado en cada rincón de la casa:

— ¡Un día antes del cumpleaños! ¡Un día antes de la marca!

¿La marca?

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó el líder Yamanaka. Al parecer, el sí sabía de lo que el otro adulto hablaba.

—La Marca del Pájaro Enjaulado de los Bōke Hyūga, destinada a cada miembro de la rama secundaria del clan —en vez de estar explicándole, parecía que el "invitado" le hacía ver la importancia de su equivocación.

—Entonces la marca…

Muy tarde, alguien más había caído en cuenta de eso.

—El heredero ha sido marcado en la frente y el sirviente engrandecido.

Para Inoichi, las voces alteradas de todos los presentes, incluyendo las del par de sorprendidos gemelos que no habían hablado en toda la conversación, que exclamaban alguna palabra bastante fuerte y al unísono por el movimiento de sus labios, se fueron apagando hasta serle imposible oírlas. Sólo una palabra recordaba, emitiéndose como un eco en su mente, reproduciéndose cientos de veces más y más fuerte. _Marcado…_

— _¿Qué traes en la frente, Hizashi?_

— _¿Esto? —preguntó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima del vendaje apenas rozándolo —. Esto es algo nuevo, para que me diferencien de él —contestó señalando con un dedo a su hermano._

"_¿Cada quién estaba en su verdadero cuerpo, pero sus cuerpos no eran lo que deberían de ser? Un heredero marcado. ¿Quién, el mayor?, ¿Hiashi_?", pensó. Dirigió sus orbes azules hacia el par de pequeños, mudos de impresión… y Hiashi (ahora sabía que era él) se tocaba la frente directamente, con los dedos bajo la venda y la mirada congelada, fijada en un punto inexistente frente a él.

De repente, como efecto de una bofetada, todo volvió a la realidad.

—Al parecer, cada quien sabía quién era, pero no que no estaban en sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo pudo ser eso? ¿Es que ninguno notó que había ocurrido un cambio? No pudo haber pasado por nada.

El Hyūga atravesó la habitación, furioso y amenazante, avanzando entre los otros presentes y plantándose imponente ante el pequeño, con los dientes fuertemente apretados, marcando una profunda línea de sombra sobre su usual rostro de póker.

— ¿Qué razón tuviste para no decirlo antes?

—Yo pensé que no había funcionado —susurró el infante después de varios segundos de silencio.

— ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que no era así? —presionó.

El niño solo se encogió un poco más.

—Hyūga-san —interrumpió el otro hombre, viendo oportuno interponerse entre los dos.

El primero cerró los ojos e inhaló profunda y lentamente, calmándose. Pero cuando los abrió, la misma mirada inquisidora seguía en él, forzándolo.

—A-al día siguiente —murmuró quedamente, tal vez demasiado… pero nunca lo suficiente como para no ser advertido por el agudo oído de un Hyūga.

—¡¿Qué? —esta vez, sin embargo, la larga cabellera rubia del Yamanaka se agitó de improvisto, volviéndose hacia él. Lo recordaba.

—_Jamás, nunca, uses la técnica de ésta forma… —señaló haciendo énfasis en la posición que realizaba —. Porque nunca debió ser descubierta —continuó mientras los ojos del niño se abrían poco a poco._

— _¡Y está totalmente __PROHIBIDA__!_

_El niño simplemente gritó._

"_¿Por qué?"_, se había preguntado en ese entonces.

Ahora lo sabía. Desde ese día, seis de enero, para ser más exactos, el problema serio había comenzado. Lo recordaba muy bien por dos razones: una, fue el día en el que le contó a su hijo la legendaria historia de Yamanaka Gennai, el primer poseedor del kekkei genkai del clan controlador de mentes, y le enseñó (aunque sólo la teoría) la _Técnica del Diamante_ Yamanaka; y dos, algo que su esposa le comentó ese mismo día…

— _¿Olvidas que día es hoy? —le preguntó esperanzada de que el pequeño se encontrara normal, aunque sabiendo casi de antemano su reacción._

_Una mirada perdida le indicó que suponía correctamente. Sin embargo vaga y lentamente la pregunta perforó la obstrucción de su mente._

— _¿Eh? —atinó a preguntar._

_Su madre suspiró, cediendo a la poca participación de su hijo. ¿Cómo habría de olvidarlo?_

—_Hoy es el cumpleaños de tus amigos._

_Un sonido parecido a varias consonantes juntas escapó de la boca de Inoichi._

—_Hiashi y Hizashi —respondieron ambos al unísono._

— ¿Qué? —Se oyó la voz del visitante— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa expresión?

—Así que fue ese día —lo interrumpió—, ¿cómo pude haber ignorado todos los indicios de la técnica? —Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

"Los gemelos fueron intercambiados el cinco de enero, un día antes de su cumpleaños, cuando se marcó al heredero Sōke.

Si Hoshuto hubiera podido asentir, lo habría hecho.

—…Y hace unas horas, Inoichi los regresó a sus cuerpos… pero sus cuerpos no son lo que deberían de ser. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a los pobres pequeños que estaban literalmente al borde de las lágrimas de frustración. La conmiseración se vislumbró entre sus aun jóvenes ojos—. El mayor tiene la marca. Tú eres Hiashi; y tú Hizashi.

Mientras los señalaba, una nube negra ensombreció su semblante y, atisbando de reojo la figura inmóvil del oportuno visitante, sentenció el diagnóstico de la inconveniente situación.

—Lo siento Hoshuto, y hablo en voz de mi hijo y mía, siento los grandes inconvenientes que pudo causar la técnica… pero ahora que sus mentes están donde deberían, supongo que habrá alguna forma para…

—No la hay —por vez primera para sus hijos y los asombrados dueños de la casa, creyeron escuchar, si bien no estuvieron seguros, la voz del hombre quebrada en la última sílaba, negando posibilidad alguna.

— ¿No se puede retirar el sello Bōke?

—Sí, con la muerte.

Todos, hasta él mismo, abrieron los ojos de la impresión, y eso fue suficiente para Hiashi, que comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas y sollozos ahogados, que aumentaron en cantidad y fuerza.

* * *

—_Exijo una solución_ —había dicho sólo unos minutos antes Hyūga Hoshuto, pero, ¿la había?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me gustaría comenzar diciendo que éste fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero creo que el número 20 será el mejor. El desenlace llegó, ¿qué va a pasar?**

**Ya que esto termina, y como acostumbro, doy muchas gracias a Alexa Hiwatari, Loliss y a Kusubana Yoru y Sifu Sihaya, ¡un gusto leer sus comentarios! Muchas gracias y hasta luego.**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	20. Un ruego oculto

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**20. Un ruego oculto en el eco de un recuerdo.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste. Pronto todo terminará.

* * *

— ¿La…muerte? —preguntó aun impactado el Yamanaka.

—Sí —contestó el poseedor del byakugan.

—Pero… —una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza—, ¿por qué?

El otro parecía renuente a contestar. Esos eran asuntos del clan.

— ¿Por qué? —se oyó decir, pero aquella pregunta provenía de una distinta voz, una más aguda. Hiashi, el mayor, el marcado.

Había algo en sus ojos que convenció a Hoshuto de responder, algo que nunca había visto en su hijo predilecto: la misma mirada que era común en el menor, un miedo incomprendido e incredulidad desmedida. Se notaba que eran hermanos.

— Con la muerte que dio la vida se crea, con su muerte se destruye —soltó, como si le quemara la lengua.

El desconcierto se pintó en los semblantes de los otros tres presentes. De pronto, uno pareció comprender.

— ¿Kaiya? —el tono era suave y bajo, tan dulce como sorprendido. La única mujer de la casa, silenciosa y sutil.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó el niño rubio al verla aparecer de pronto.

Pareció ignorarlo. Después de alarmarse por la potente voz del Hyūga mientras preparaba el té, no fue difícil escuchar el resto de la conversación. En ese momento parecía solo poder prestar atención al visitante.

Al oír ese nombre que le traía muchos recuerdos, Hyūga Hoshuto activó por vez primera, ya no pudiendo soportar el no hacerlo, el byakugan.

Pero la mujer ni se inmutó, es más, prosiguió.

—Esa es la maldición de los Bōke. La verdadera.

Un recuerdo pasó por su mente y se notó en sus ojos. Su expresión podría entenderse como una mezcla de la sorpresa y resentimiento indudables.

—Lo recuerdas —susurró.

—Claro, y que mi mejor amiga y compañera de equipo fuera la elegida jamás me podría hacer olvidarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el florista.

—Resulta más fácil el adivinar las cosas que explicar cómo uno da con ellas.*

— ¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento se detuvo, la mujer miró al Hyūga, como pidiendo permiso para proseguir. Éste, al parecer comprendió el mensaje oculto y asintió, después de todo, ello había pasado de incumbir únicamente a su clan a volverse un problema que Dios sabía por qué habían de enfrentar más personas.

—No fue mi compañera de equipo siendo genins, pero compañera al fin y al cabo. Siempre habíamos sido grandes amigas desde la academia cuando niñas. Luego, al convertirnos oficialmente en genins, nos fuimos viendo cada vez menos. Creo que en lo único en lo que coincidíamos era en la clase obligatoria de arreglos florales que continuaba siendo ejercida a las mujeres hasta, al menos, ser ascendidas a chunnis, ya que absorbería mucho tiempo que debía ser destinado al entrenamiento y misiones. Hasta que un día, un compañero de ella, del _equipo blanco_ genin, llegó de improvisto a la clase cuando concluía.

"Este muchacho era de unos catorce años, con postura altiva, pero al mismo tiempo, educada y una mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Llevaba consigo un bellísimo ramo: una hermosa azucena sobresalía de las demás, un corazón inocente, pensé. Pero habían otras más: una begonia de la cordialidad; un disimilado alhelí debatido entre el amarillo y naranja, de fidelidad en la adversidad; belladona con un tinte rosado muy tenue, y un sublime crisantemo de mil pétalos de sinceridad. Sin duda un ramo hermoso como nunca había visto. Una combinación excelsa de amor expresada en flores, sin duda mi arte favorito… y el de todas allí.

Algunas nos miramos confundidas, otras parecía que no podían alejar la vista del ramo… o de quien lo sostenía. ¿Para quién sería? Nos preguntamos. Claro que a esa edad, sentirse una reina era un deseo general. Y nadie se sorprendió más que yo al verlo plantarse frente a mí, ramo en mano y orbes brillosos como la luna pero tan suaves como una nube, y extender el brazo, entregándome tan magnífico ejemplar de los sentimientos más bellos que hasta el momento apenas imaginaba. Lo tomé sonriente ante su placer y sorpresa y sólo cuando vi en el ramillete una insignificante flor que desentonaba y rompía la armonía y magia en la que me tenía atrapada, volví a la realidad y, mirándolo con una furia que no he vuelto a profesar, le arrojé el ramo al rostro y, llorando de rabia, salí corriendo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a darme una capuchina? Yo había confundido un soberbio alhelí con una cruel e insignificante capuchina. ¿Qué se creía para jugar así con mis sentimientos? "¡Te odio, Hyūga Hoshuto!", grité. Ese mismo día supe que él había ido a la florería Yamanaka a comprar tales flores, y que el chico del mostrador había oído la conversación del padre e hijo sobre el compromiso arreglado que terminaría en matrimonio. ¡Catorce años y comprometido! Eso no era vivir. Por suerte, aquel muchacho tan prudente y considerado añadió una pequeñísima flor al arreglo, una flor a la que le cambió el nombre y significado al venderla y la cual, él sabía yo distinguiría. El hombre más magnífico que he conocido.

¨Meses después, supe por otras voces de la relación de Kaiya y Hoshuto. No pude más que preocuparme por ellos (o más bien por ella) en un principio: mi mejor amiga, o al menos la primera, saliendo con ese despreciable Hyūga. No le deseaba la típica buena suerte, sino sensatez, ¡Oh, que abriera los ojos y usara su sentido común ahora que tenía la oportunidad!

"Después de saber de su relación, volvió un rumor que perseguía a todo Hyūga heredero Sōke: el poder y gloria y (por añadidura) mi estupidez al no aceptar tal futuro de grandeza. Habladurías dementes en mi opinión. ¿Por qué decía eso? Pues con cada chisme llegan otros más. Emergieron desde la oscuridad tales palabras que me repugna repetirlas, pero ciertas, aunque esto al principio no lo creí y jamás desee que fuera cierto.

"Los Sōke gozan de un futuro lleno de grandeza y poder, pero los Bōke, la Rama Secundaria que tiene el clan, se llevan la peor parte: son sus sirvientes, y los matrimonios se llevan lo peor, por eso son muy escasos en esta rama y los pocos de ellos son por obligación de sus superiores; son una decisión de si morir antes, solos; o después, con descendientes y dejando viuda a su pareja.

"Estuve en contra de esas habladurías al principio, luego, cuando descubrí que eran ciertas, hace unos años, me sentí furiosa e impotente. Pero cuando nacieron los gemelos y volví a encontrarme con Kaiya, cuando me dijo seriamente que uno de sus hijos se convertiría en Sōke y el otro, el menor, en Bōke, pude ver sin embargo en sus ojos que lamentaba más el cruel y estúpido destino de sus mismos hijos que su propia muerte.

"Hoshuto, por favor, no dañes más a los hijos de mi amiga, a los tuyos propios, y menos ahora que los dos saben lo que es ser Bōke, menos ahora que Kaiya murió por esas estúpidas reglas de tu clan.

Todo estaba quieto y en silencio, como atrapado en una escena del impacto de un hecho, pero la verdad ya había salido, la historia ya se conocía y la cruda realidad les azotaba en el rostro.

¿Por qué perder el tiempo en mentiras, cuando la verdad es la única excusa? Esa estúpida nimiedad de "evitar irracionales combates" y pasar a separar "provechosamente para ambos" el poder "claro", se justificaban, "uno mayor que el otro" se había convertido en el factor determinante del problema en un todo.

La técnica del intercambio de mentes sólo había terminado de forjar esa larga cadena de errores que al fin veían el más catastrófico desenlace concebible para la primera de las decisiones importantes de la vida de todo un clan, de toda una familia: la creación de una rama secundaria.

La vida de un Hyūga, aparentemente tranquila, monótona o aburrida que la sociedad equivocadamente tenía, era falsa. Cada situación puede ser una aventura, y cada pregunta un misterio.

—Ya no —contestó. Había algo en su tono, algo en sus palabras, una chispa en esos monótonos y cansados orbes que mostraban la importancia de la decisión. Él había tomado la única opción y la mejor, la que después de años dejaba ver que los errores del pasado conllevan consecuencias al presente. La decisión del líder del clan, la decisión de un Hyūga.

Aun así como se dieron las cosas, todo es por una razón...

— ¿Qué harás, Hoshuto? —preguntó el señor Yamanaka intrigado por su convicción.

—Hizashi será el líder de la Rama Principal.

— ¿Yo?

* * *

**_*Frase de Sherlock Holmes en Estudio en Escarlata._**

**¿A ver, qué pasó aquí...? Quedan como dos capítulos, sino uno más.**

**¡Cien páginas en _Word_! Este fue corto según mi opinión, pero las cosas se amontonan y ahora que lo revisé noté que hacía falta un cuándo y porque para la muerte de la madre de los gemelos. Otra cadena para la colección de errores. Pero no tengo excusa para no dar el clímax que prometí... vendrá en una semana y luego a finalizar. ¡Espero acabar el 4 de abril, mi primer aniversario en esta página!**

**Muchas, demasiadas gracias por el apoyo a cada quien que ha comentado alguna vez y a quien continúa: Kusubana Yoru, Sifu Sihaya, Nekos dream, Alexa Hiwatari y Loliss. ¡Gracias!**

**_Shima No Ru_**


	21. Se repite la historia

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**21. Se repite la historia.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

— ¿Yo? —preguntó el aludido, Hizashi, el que finamente estaba en su cuerpo y no tenía el signo Bōke que debía poseer. El signo que en cambio su hermano mayor sí portaba.

El otro niño estaba sin habla.

— ¡¿Hizashi? —exclamó el florista.

— ¿Por qué no sólo disuelves las Ramas Hyūga? ¡Esa es la verdadera solución! ¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, Hoshto! —soltó la Yamanaka.

—No, las cosas no son tan fáciles ni convenientes para la situación. Esto fue un error desde el principio… y tuvo que suceder esto para enmendarlo… pero no sé si aun haya tiempo —añadió esto último ensimismado.

Miró a sus dos hijos nuevamente como muchas veces antes en esa noche.

—Hizashi —le dijo al de la frente descubierta— tú, al igual que tu hermano descienden del verdaderamente menor de los gemelos, pero el que superó a su hermano mayor.

_Somos simples personas impulsadas por el poder de la venganza llamada "justicia"._

—Ahora, el Bōke, el menor de los nuevos gemelos, volverá a convertirse en líder del clan, se repetirá la…

"_La historia del pasado se repetirá; gemelos separaron al clan…"_

Lo recordó, las palabras en las que Kaiya había gastado su último aliento, las que nunca creyó posibles de concebir.

"…_y gemelos lo unirán…"_

Se quedó sin habla, dejando la frase inconclusa. Tras largos, muy largos minutos en los que el Hyūga repasaba una y otra vez la oración en su cabeza, los restantes procesaban y digerían la noticia que Hoshuto había informado tan seguro de sí mismo… ¿sería porque el menor no tenía ese maldito signo que se convertiría de la noche a la mañana en el miembro más importante de su clan, sólo por un error no previsto?

El niño tenía la mente en blanco, la boca seca y fuertemente cerrada y la mirada fija en sus pies, silencioso. A él, al menor, al Bōke, al líder de los herederos del gemelo Hikibo hacia quienes se les había hecho injusticias durante tantos años, a él, descendiente Sōke y hecho Bōke por ser el menor en el cuerpo de su hermano, a él, que estaba marcado con toda clase de horrores en el alma; a él lo harían el miembro más importante de su clan en menos de un segundo por un error en un juego de niños. Tal vez (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta) el destino no existía, no te marcaba desde el nacimiento y no decidía tu vida solo por ser quien eras, tal vez tu tomabas tu camino y la vida daba vueltas inesperadas e inevitables (como esa en la que se encontraba) donde todo lo que podías hacer era seguir adelante. Y eso haría, mejoraría todo.

Él, antes siendo Bōke se volvería Sōke, uniendo las ramas nuevamente.

—Solo hay un problema y será tomado como condición: Hizashi —dijo haciendo que levantase su cabeza hasta reparar en él su vista—, para que nadie más se entere, serás llamado Hiashi a partir de ahora y tu hermano tomará tu nombre.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó mirando a su hermano, atónito.

—Sí, él es mayor y fue declarado Sōke, así que serás conocido con ese nombre. Lamentablemente no puedo cambiar todo, y es que los Sōkes y Bōkes seguirán siendo los mismos; solo se cambiará de líder, aunque nadie además de mí, ustedes y los Yamanaka lo sabrán —dijo a estos últimos rogando discreción.

—Mi familia los apoyará en la decisión, cuenten con nosotros para lo que sea.

Un gesto de agradecimiento le fue dirigido.

El niño parecía dudar.

—Mira hijo —parecía preocupado, lo decían sus ojos—, si alguien descubre, quien sea, este cambio, tu hermano marcado y tu serán exiliados y se les arrancarán los ojos para que nunca se descubra el secreto del byakugan.

El horror deformó el rostro del niño, sin embargo continuó:

—Y a ti otou-san, ¿qué te pasará? —estaba asustado, demasiado, pero sabía que si alguien se llegaba a enterar de aquello, su padre se llevaría la peor parte.

— ¿A mí? —Parecía sorprendido de que preguntase eso, de que reparara en él antes que en sí mismo, pero no lo respondió con mucho placer— .Sería… —no quería decir eso, pero era una realidad que le debía ser informada para recapacitar antes de mostrar la verdad frente a alguien. Se lo diría con más delicadeza. —, sería asesinado bajo traición y sepultado fuera del cementerio familiar, en una fosa común, y mi posición pasaría a ser del líder del consejo del clan. Sōke, claro.

El Hyūga tragó saliva, más intimidado que antes y procedió a simplemente asentir en silencio.

De hecho la realidad sobre su destino si alguien osaba contar la verdad sería peor, mucho peor a lo que le había dicho a su hijo. Él sabía que ponía mucho en juego con tal acción, pero ya era hora de que las necias reglas del clan se hicieran a un lado para hacer paso a la decisión de su líder, a la decisión de un Hyūga. Ya era tiempo para que la nueva generación llegara al poder, para que hiciera los cambios y mejoras que él se prometió en vano alguna vez haría. Ya era hora de dejarlo todo en manos no del destino (que de ningún modo lo diría en voz alta, nunca había pensado que realmente existía), sino de las consecuencias de la decisión tomada, tiempo de dejarlo todo en manos de una nueva generación de líderes del clanes que habían visto ya las consternaciones de la vida pero inocentes y buenos aun, esa clase de personas que nunca deberíamos dejar de ser: alegres, inocentes, honestos, desinteresados, niños.

Tal vez Kaiya sí tenía razón. De alguna forma, lo había sabido desde un principio.

* * *

**Quiero comenzar diciendo que este capítulo ocupa la mitad que el pasado, pero sencillamente no se podía juntar con el siguiente ni el anterior (aunque sea una extensión de este).**

**Ahora estoy indecisa... Puede quedar un capítulo con el final definitivo u otro (tal vez tan corto como este, lo cual no me agrada mucho) donde se comprenda la historia oficial desde este punto de vista, pero espero tenerlo todo para el 4 de abril, aunque sea en menos de una semana.**

**Dejando eso de lado, llegó la hora de los agradecimientos, sin duda la mejor parte: doble gracias a Kusubana Yoru y a Alexa Hiwatari por sus bellas palabras, ¡son una inspiración, sobre todo en estos los últimos capítulos!**

**Nos vemos muy pronto (espero).**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	22. ¿Error en un odio a muerte?

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**22. ¿Un error en un odio a muerte?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic. Espero les guste.

* * *

Allí estaba Hizashi Hyuga, el Bōke que alguna vez probó la miel de la grandeza, sabor que ahora era casi incapaz de recordar. Lo único que no podría olvidar era que esa "z" en su nombre no le pertenecía, nunca lo había hecho pero el destino así lo había decidido. Y él no tenía el poder de objetar nada, porque nadie lo sabía. Era cierto que su hermano y el Yamanaka sí, habían estado presentes en el momento de la decisión de la cual no era responsable pero que sin embargo había marcado su vida desde muy joven. Ellos tres eran los únicos supervivientes de los seis originales conocedores del secreto que había atravesado la barrera de las familias.

Pero ese era un momento totalmente diferente, uno de los pocos en los que el Hyūga se sentía totalmente tranquilo.

—A ver, Hizashi-san, elija: Ha, He, Hi, Ho o Fū .

— ¿Qué? –de todas las preguntas que se esperaba, esa era la última de su lista.

—Sí, tengo entendido que en su familia es costumbre comenzar los nombres con ese tipo de _kanas_, normalmente. –respondió la menuda mujer del registro civil.

El Hyūga se puso a pensarlo. Recordó el breve tiempo en el que le fue inculcado el conocimiento y las prácticas de las técnicas Sōke tradicionales del clan. Rememoró aquellos tiempos en que su habilidad no se encontraba limitada, en aquella técnica en especial que tanto trabajo le había dado y tanta satisfacción al lograr su realización. Un día antes de descubrirse de la Rama Secundaria de la noche a la mañana.

—Se llamará Neji —contestó simplemente, guardando su significado como un secreto por siempre dentro de sí.

— ¿Neji?

El hombre solo asintió.

La civil parecía extrañada. Hyūga Hizashi, el gemelo del líder del clan, actuaba de manera opuesta a lo que se pensaba era algo así como una tradición. Quiso comentarlo, pero lo pareció pensar mejor unos momentos; no creía ser prudente dar su opinión respecto a algo que no le concernía. Debía hacer su trabajo.

Sonrió algo forzadamente. Estaba ya acostumbrada a darla al oír el nombre que un nuevo bebé tendría.

— Hermoso nombre— dijo, recordando que cada pareja lo pensaba con cuidado, agregando y descartando opciones, y elegían el que por mutuo acuerdo les parecía el más indicado para el nuevo integrante de la familia. Aun así, no todos le parecían tan hermosos como sus palabras transmitían. Neji le pareció muy simple, no era lo que se esperaba de un Hyūga.

—Neji —susurró la mujer que debía ser la madre mirando con ojos enternecidos al bulto envuelto de mantas celestes que con tanta ilusión sostenía—, perfecto.

* * *

Con estas, las últimas palabras de su sueño que habían sonado tan reales y causado que despertara alterado, recordó que había llegado el día, el momento que tanto había temido durante años, el único verdadero problema que para él representaba el ser Bōke : la aplicación de la marca del pájaro enjaulado a su propio hijo realizada por su hermano menor, "Hiashi", el que cuando niño detestó el "irrevocable" destino Bōke con todas sus fuerzas pero que al parecer los años habían cambiado. Ahora no parecía el mismo de tiempo atrás, el de las épocas felices y días que rebosaban de sol y juegos, ya no parecía su pequeño hermanito que reía con él, no de él, ni el que le dijo que sentía el quitarle el puesto, ni el que juró no hacer sufrir a un miembro de la Rama Secundaria jamás.

Pero algo sabía que era inequívoco, una verdad que estaba seguro era irrefutable, una frase que se había estado repitiendo durante años como su consuelo cuando miraba a su esposa e hijo detenerse e inclinar la cabeza en el momento en que veían pasar a un Sōke por los pasillos, el sentimiento de impotencia que lo llenaba entonces, la pregunta diaria: ¿por qué perder el tiempo en mentiras, cuando la verdad es la única excusa? Él enfrentaba la realidad que había aceptado con anterioridad, pero se hallaba a sí mismo frustrado con el destino de su hijo. Pero ni él sabía lo que era ser marcado aunque tuviera tatuada hasta las entrañas ese maldito signo; la realidad era que su hermano, el líder del clan, había sido marcado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero había sufrido todo a carne viva. No sabía nada de aquel dolor, solo esperaba que Neji se desvaneciera antes de llegar a lo peor, que no sufriera mucho.

¿Y qué era necesario para tan horrenda imposición? ¿Qué clase de pago exigía algo como eso? _Con la muerte que dio la vida se crea, con su muerte se destruye._ Un padre debía pagar dicho precio; el que perteneciese al clan de los ojos de luna, no podían asesinar a alguien que no estuviera tan involucrado con la forma de descendencia y el proceso de marcado. "Hizashi". Dejaría, como muchos otros antes que él, viuda a su pareja (que se hallaba desde meses atrás bastante enferma de depresión por alguna razón) y huérfano a su hijo, pero el sufrimiento acabaría y lo único que podía esperar era que el de los suyos también.

Pero algo no saldría como deseaba.

* * *

—Hizashi-san —dijo un Sō ke encanecido— haga favor de ingresar al salón de reuniones.

El hombre no estaba de humor en ese momento, nunca lo estaba, pero acató la petición antes de que se convirtiera en una orden.

Aunque el anciano no tenía otra aparente razón para hablar, añadió cuando el Bō ke le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar:

—Hiashi-sama desea que llegue de inmediato.

_¿Su hermano?_

Cuando entró lo notó, su sentido del peligro le dio la alerta, un cambio de presión en el ambiente lo hizo táctil, lo vio en sus ojos.

—Hizashi-san —le habló el líder como si ese fuese su verdadero nombre, como si no se conocieran—, hay un asunto que debe ser discutido.

Esperó una respuesta de su parte que lo hizo sentir obligado a dar.

—Tiene que ver con el proceso, ¿no? Nunca supe qué se le hizo a nuestra madre, sólo recuerdo la última vez que la ví.

El Sō ke parecía interesado en que continuara.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? —le preguntó. Él, en cambio, no la había visto aquel día, ese despreciable día que luchaba por borrar de sus recuerdos.

* * *

_—Eres diferente a Hizashi, tienes una mirada más noble. Y eso es suficiente para diferenciarte._

Había sabido decir que en realidad era Hiashi aunque no hubiera estado en su cuerpo, solo por el simple hecho de su mirada.

* * *

—Me felicitó, fue la primera que recordó nuestro cumpleaños, como siempre.

—Ah —una media sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su rostro perdido en los recuerdos.

Y permanecieron en silencio un rato más.

Luego pareció que uno volvía a la realidad violentamente.

—No morirás tú, no hoy —susurró la cabeza del clan antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando allí a un desconcertado hombre que había aceptado su fin con antelación.

¿A qué se refería?

La misma figura que instantes antes dejaba el salón se precipitó al pasillo exterior que daba al amplio jardín asiático. Allí estaba ella, justo como habían acordado. Pero no lo veía a él, en realidad no dirigía su mirada hacia nada en ese lugar, sino que repasaba cada aspecto de su vida, revisando que no dejaba nada en el olvido, ninguna promesa incumplida salvo esa que contradecía su vida y la manera de por qué actuaba de esa forma en aquel momento. Sólo deseaba tener la conciencia limpia, los arrepentimientos inexistentes.

— ¿Estás segura de hacer esto? Yo no puedo intervenir.

Ella inhaló el aire más puro de su vida, apreciándolo más al cerrar sus negros ojos. No respondió, no era necesario. Lo que haría también era una opción, una locura.

—Gracias —murmuró, pero ella ya no lo escuchó.

* * *

¿Qué había hecho qué?

Su cólera le había valido una intensa activación de la marca que con el tiempo se había vuelto verde, como un moretón que con el paso de los días se va desinflamando (pero que nunca desaparecería), por parte de un insolente miembro de la Rama Principal, pero era más que justificable, era el dolor. Tal vez su sentido común le clamaba a gritos que cesara su escándalo antes de que aumentara aun más alarmantemente, sin embargo la rabia le nublaba los sentidos y tal vez era aquella fue la razón por la cual no percibió el daño sino hasta que recobró la conciencia en días posteriores: su hijo había sido marcado ya. ¿Cuándo? Sería la obvia pregunta, ya que no le había sido informado el instante de tan horrendo dolor, pero ¿cómo? era la cuestión a tratar debido a que él continuaba con vida cuando explícitamente era necesaria su defunción para volver practicable semejante acto.

Ahora eso lo tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado, ya que lo único que su mente podía concebir cuestionarse era "¿Por qué?" La razón de su pregunta: la expiración de su esposa en su lugar cuando las reglas obligaban la muerte del miembro Bō ke, cuando el no podía siquiera concebir un mundo sin ella para su hijo, para él.

Ese maldito y despreciable ser no merecía lo que tenía, ni el poder ni la vida que tan libremente arrebataba a otros como si no fuesen nada. Ese que antes decía ser su hermano y que ahora lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo no era nada para nadie además del poder usurpado y la gloria maligna que lo dominaba.

Y Neji, que había crecido siendo enseñado a proteger, era el que menos se esperaba un fin tan opuesto al ideal.

En un día como cualquier otro se encontraba la familia principal entrenando en las bases del estilo distintivo del clan siendo observados y custodiados por los siempre dos mismos presentes; el uno estoico como desde hace años acostumbraba a mostrarse, cansado de la opresión de la que se sentía víctima y velando por la seguridad de su único hijo; y el otro con la alegría y jovialidad con las que un niño de escasos seis años es fácil de identificar. Estos dos, como se ha dicho, observaban rutinariamente el desarrollo del entrenamiento… hasta que algo los interrumpió.

—Tus movimientos no son muy buenos, esfuérzate— exclamó el padre a su pequeña hija de cinco años que respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio que le producía el entrenamiento.

—Escucha, Neji —murmuró el Bō ke entre dientes a su hijo para no interrumpir el entrenamiento—, Hinata-sama es de la familia principal… debes vivir para proteger a la Rama y nuestra habilidad.

—Sí, otou-san —contestó sonriente el infante.

Él no pudo más que mirarlo con desánimo en silencio, reflexionando sobre la verdad tras sus palabras y la ignorancia en la que su hijo se hallaba que tenía sus pros y contras. Si tan solo el tiempo no avanzara y las cosas siguieran así antes de empeorar.

Y todo el sufrimiento de su hijo era (aunque no lo supiera) y sería ocasionado por esa niña que se notaba no poseía las facultades que habían determinado a los Sōke como las que su hijo portaba. Él podría ser el mejor de todos, podría superar a cada miembro del clan con su poderosa línea de sangre heredada y su talento… pero sin embargo jamás lo lograría siquiera anhelar porque sus habilidades habían quedado ya limitadas desde el momento en que fue marcado.

Sabiéndose incapaz de ejercer justicia siquiera sobre su descendencia, no pudo más que dirigirle la mirada de odio más envenenada que pudo ser capaz de dar hacia la indefensa pequeña que saltaba por la habitación tratando de evadir ataques y de proporcionar algunos pocos.

Pero sin notarlo, activó el byakugan.

"_Instinto asesino"_, se dijo la mente del líder al notar la diferencia en el ambiente. Sabía de donde provenía.

Se interpuso para cubrir a su hija con el kekkei genkai activado y haciendo la posición que cuando niño le causó un miedo desmedido aun y después de volver a su cuerpo y hallarse sin el signo que debería portar. Activó el sello maldito.

El Hyū ga lanzó un doloroso alarido mientras se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, deseando que tal tortura acabase ya. Neji se asustó.

— ¡Mi cabeza!

— ¡O-otou-san! —gritaba asustado el infante, soltando jadeos de pánico, solo pudiendo observar como su padre se revolcaba en el suelo con dolor extremo. El signo, igual al suyo, brillaba y hacía que sus venas fueran palpables. —Otou-san, ¿qué pasa?

—Vete, vuelve a casa —dijo el que activó la marca—. Es la última vez que perdonaré a este idiota. _No olvides cuál es tu destino._

Soltó lágrimas de rabia al ver por primera vez el dolor ejercido hacia su padre, Neji dejó de confiar en los demás.

* * *

_El sello maldito, miedo absoluto a la muerte que otorga la Rama Principal a la Secundaria._

* * *

Y Neji creció siendo enseñado por él mismo a odiar a los que alguna vez habían sido algo para ellos… una familia.

* * *

**Además de los agradecimientos, solo diré una cosa: desearía haber acabado el fic hoy. Pero se hizo muy largo este capítulo. Queda uno.**

**Enormes e infinitas gracias a Alexa Hiwatari, Loliss y Kusubana Yoru, les agradezco cada minuto prestado y el tiempo destinado a leer y comentar esta humilde historia. ¡Espero que no quede tan cruel como aveces llego a creer!**

**Sin más, buen día y hasta pronto.**

_**Shima No Ru**_


	23. La decisión de un Hyūga

**La Decisión de un Hyūga.**

**23. La decisión de un Hyūga.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los OC que aparecen sí los cree yo (son familiares de personajes existentes).

Este fic esta hecho solo para el entretenimiento de su creadora y quien lo quiera leer.

Es mi primer fic.

*PRIMERO QUE NADA RECOMIENDO NUEVAMENTE LA LECTURA DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. ES NECESARIO AQUÍ.

* * *

Era una noche cálida y despejada, de las últimas que quedaban del verano. Las ranas croaban en el estanque y alguno que otro grillo se hacía oír de vez en cuando en la armonía de la noche. Las constelaciones se podían contar en el manto casi negro sobre sus cabezas. De pronto la luna llena desapareció un ínfimo instante al ser obstruida por la silueta de un ninja que con extremo sigilo y habilidad se introducía en la morada Hyūga.

Portaba ropas obscuras que se camuflajeaban con precisión en las sombras, su rígido rostro hallábase oculto tras una máscara negra y delgada que dejaba ver el perfil de sus facciones con la débil luz que proporcionaba el astro blanco. Un instante le bastó para cubrir la distancia que lo separaba del objetivo de su misión: la niña Hyūga y el secreto que sus ojos guardaban. Con movimientos precisos aseguró su posesión y marchóse velozmente como había llegado. Al pasar junto a una puerta trasera y menuda, su instinto del peligro se sobrepuso a la adrenalina y notó por vez primera la presencia de un ser que se esforzaba por esconderla. De improvisto y con vertiginosa velocidad se plantó frente a él una figura robusta y firme de alta estatura y mirada aterradora que lucía aun más intimidante al marcarse alrededor de ella las venas palpitantes propias de una concentración enorme de chakra. Era el byakugan; uno de los misterios mejor guardados que hacía más atractiva su posesión. Pero tenerlo frente a él no lo hacía más fácil de conseguir, sino todo lo contrario. El ninja negro se puso en posición, dispuesto a dar una dura pelea o a huir si las posibilidades disminuían más.

Todo fue muy rápido, su técnica de puño suave se encargó de ello, pero se aseguró de que fuera con inconmensurable dolor.

¿Y quién era tal criminal que pretendía poner fin a la vida de su hija y al profundo secreto del clan? El ninja principal del País del Trueno, que hacía un par de años atrás acababa de firmar el tratado de paz. Pero los planes de aquel país fallaron y acabaron con su mejor ninja, muerto, por lo que acusaron a la Hoja de haber roto el tratado y exigieron una demanda injusta.

Entonces la relación entre ambas aldeas y países empeoró, igual que como suele comenzar una guerra. Pero la Aldea de la Hoja hizo un pacto secreto con el Trueno. Querían muerto a un miembro de la familia principal que poseyera el byakugan, como el asesino de su espía: el cadáver de Hyūga Hiashi.

Y la Hoja aceptó, pero no murió con ello su líder.

* * *

Él verdaderamente tenía planeado morir. Las demandas del Trueno eran ridículas, pero si con su vida se podía salvar la villa, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Y eso mismo era lo que decía antes de ser interrumpido.

—Espere, Hiashi-sama, no se precipite a esa conclusión —objetó un viejo miembro Sōke—. El poder del talento de los Hyūga en una gran ventaja para la aldea. No la podemos dejar sin líder. Es el deber de la Familia Principal protegerla siempre.

—Y de acuerdo con ese deber, si la villa se acerca a una guerra inminente…

—Es cierto y se sabe, pero también es verdad que por eso existe la Familia Secundaria, el Bōke. Entregaremos el cuerpo de Hizashi como tu doble.

El otro se quedó sin habla, atónito ante tal proposición.

—Él ya ha aceptado —añadió.

Los gemelos se miraron, creando el reflejo casi perfecto del otro, y lo serían si la banda ninja, los vendajes y el sello maldito no estuvieran presentes. Y era que en el clan sólo los Bōke usaban la banda ninja en la frente, para ocultar su vergüenza y destino ante la gente que ignoraba las verdaderas razones.

—Pero lo que ellos quieren es el secreto del byakugan, cosa que no obtendrán con él, por lo que sería inútil su sacrificio —dijo, tratando de hallar una salida para su hermano en esa situación. Era evidente que su hermano no deseaba eso, nadie podría.

—Si se trata de Hizashi, el secreto quedará sellado cuando muera, perfecto para la situación. No obtendrán nada de nosotros —respondió el anciano.

_¿Nada?, debía decir algo._

—No creo que los del trueno acepten que…

—Eso puede ser lo que realmente desean, nuestro secreto —interrumpió—, pero lo que demandaron fue el cadáver de Hyūga Hiashi. Ya que aceptamos sus demandas y les otorgamos el cadáver de su gemelo sin ellos saberlo, no nos pueden cuestionar.

No lo podía creer, necesitaba contestar otra vez, con algo, con lo que fuera, pero solo sabía que no debía mantenerse callado. No más.

— ¡Pero…! —se le acabaron las ideas, pero quería seguir intentando, insistiendo. Más ya no había nada.

—Hiashi, ha llegado la hora. Todos los ancestros de la familia principal han protegido al clan de esta manera. Debes tener la fortaleza para dejarlos partir. Aunque sean tus hermanos o miembros de tu familia. Ese es el destino de los miembros de la casa Principal.

_"Más duro que el de la secundaria", pensó._

—Y este es el destino de aquellos que nacieron como Hyūga.

_Destino…_

— ¿Dónde está el siempre fuerte "Hiashi-sama"? —preguntó una voz, la primera vez que hablaba en esa noche.

—Esto es totalmente diferente todo lo demás —respondió enojado el líder—. ¡No se puede decidir tan fácilmente…!

Pero un certero golpe en el estómago lo dejó sin aire, lo derribó al suelo. La misma gran fuerza y sorpresa que había manifestado siempre su hermano.

—Hizashi… tú —continuaba mientras respiraba contra la madera bajo él.

—Por favor déjame ir —pidió el Bōke.

—Tú tienes a Neji —instaba el otro—. ¿Por qué eliges morir por la Rama Principal?

—No es así. — suspiró, mirando al vacío—. Yo odiaba a la Familia Principal y la sigo odiando. Por eso quiero morir protegiéndote como mi hermano y no como alguien del Sōke. Es la primera vez en muchos años que tengo la libertad de elegir.

"Quiero ser libre. Quiero recuperar la libertad que me arrebataron, la que debía ser mía. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de que nunca te haya tocado algo así. Sé que piden tu cuerpo y también que planeas que me convierta en la nueva cabeza de la familia porque tu única hija es demasiado pequeña y no podrá pasar el apellido, sé que así soy la única familia cercana que conservas entre tantos individuos iguales a nosotros.

—Sería tu oportunidad de tener el poder y la libertad que te pertenecen —suplicaba, incorporándose. Solo ambos sabía que únicamente entre los dos se entendían, que comprendían que quería decir que era derecho del gemelo Bōke el ser el dirigente, que también le pertenecía todo el poder que el otro disfrutaba. Que nada de eso debería haber pasado.

—Si quieren el cadáver de Hyūga Hiashi, esto no dista de la realidad —sonrió ante la verdad que se escondía tras sus palabras—. Hermano, todos tienen derecho a la vida y libertad, y es algo que ni siquiera tú me puedes quitar por siempre.

Eso era todo.

El líder y menor, el verdadero Hizashi vio que ya era su hora y que había convencido a su hermano, así que le deseó suerte en su próximo puesto de líder ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes.

Pero "Hizashi" simplemente respondió negando con la cabeza.

—Parece que aun no entiendes. Yo quiero libertad, y resuelvo morir para salvarte a ti, hermano. Ni siquiera, si tu llegaras a ordenar, podría un Bōke convertirse en Sōke. No lo digo porque como "buen Bōke" sea mi deber, sino porque como hermano es mi decisión. Sólo te pido algo, le pido algo a este clan de tontos y es mi único deseo: cuiden de Neji, enséñenle que su padre fue una buena persona, al menos al final, que salvó a su hermano y entréguenle una carta que le he hecho, pero sólo cuando sea capaz de entender, no a los cinco años como cuando quedé marcado. Quiero que Neji sea una persona feliz y sin prejuicios. Todo lo que te pido es que cuiden de él, que no tome el camino del odio hacia la Rama Principal como hice yo al saber del "injusto" cambio. Yo sé que el sello se me retirará a mi muerte, que al menos después de está seré libre.

* * *

—El destino no existe —susurró el líder, el verdadero Hizashi, cuando hubo cubierto el rostro de su hermano con un paño que asemejaba una máscara—. Hace poco que lo descubrí. Pero, ¿por qué tú, que siempre lo supiste, no hiciste nada para cambiarlo? ¿Acaso creías que era todo mejor así? Siento que realmente nunca te comprendí, hermano mío, que aunque luciéramos iguales éramos sólo parecidos. Pero siento que aun así fue un cambio muy abrupto tu decisión. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó.

El Hyūga Hiashi real fue la primera persona que aseguró para sí que ese niño kitsune no era lo que los demás creían y aseguraban, que tal vez él tampoco…

Porque hasta el último momento, comprendió.

Comprendió que aun con un futuro elegido, un camino guiado y una vida marcada, un simple humano como lo era él, con el sello equivocado, ya no era más un pájaro enjaulado. Ahora, era ave volando.

Porque aun así como se dieron las cosas, todo es por una razón.

**Ésa es la Decisión de un Hyūga.**

* * *

Hay que encontrar valor para hacer oír nuestra voz, pero se necesita ser valiente para crear nuestras propias decisiones y con ello cambiar totalmente el rumbo y el sentido de todo. Hay que ser valiente para hacer algo tan grande.

* * *

**Éste es mi aporte al _Reto foro:_ _El Valor de los Extras. _**

**Bueno, esta fue mi explicación del por qué "Hyūga Hizashi", después de odiar tanto a su hermano, acepta morir para salvarlo.**

**Sólo quiero decir que las cosas no siempre salen a la primera; aveces te equivocas una y otra vez, pero cuando el ejemplo no enseña, los errores lo harán... Y es bastante cierto. Esta historia dista mucho del fin original, he hecho un giro argumental que ni yo me esperaba, pero he de confesar que me ha gustado el resultado. Sólo me falta desear que a ustedes también.**

**¡46,000 palabras, un orgullo! A quienes leen y comentan: millones de gracias, no sé en qué se habría convertido esto sin ustedes ya que cada comentario lo tomaba en cuenta para el desarrollo y trataba de explicar lo confuso y mejorar lo bueno. Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad, y ahora que es el último capítulo, me gustaría especialmente dar las gracias a Kusubana Yoru, mi primer review y constantes observaciones tan bien recibidas aquí; a Sifu Sihaya que continuó mucho tiempo; a Nekos dream por su comentario tan halagador e inspirador; a Alexa Hiwatari por breves y tan significativas palabras, muchas gracias; y por último pero nunca menos importante, a Loliss por sus nuevas y continuas notas tan importantes para mí.**

**¡No se qué sería todo esto sin cada quien!**

**Este fic me tomó un año y un día de vida en mi cuenta, y quedé muy feliz del producto. Y aunque ya no cambiaré nada, estoy abierta totalmente a notas y observaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y a ver si la inspiración perdura y da para más cosas diferentes!**

**Que tengan un hermoso día después de una semana tan particular como la mía.**

_**Shima No Ru**_


End file.
